Vulnerable
by madame bella lupin
Summary: Draco selalu membenci Harry Potter. Entah apa yang orang lain lihat pada Potter. Dia bahkan tidak kaya, tidak bermain basket, tapi semua orang menyukainya. Potter ini, Potter itu! Tapi, dia tak menyadari, bahwa batas antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis... AU, highschool, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Vulnerable**

**Summary: **Draco selalu membenci Harry Potter. Entah apa yang orang lain lihat pada Potter. Dia bahkan tidak kaya, tidak bermain basket, tapi semua orang menyukainya. Potter ini, Potter itu! Tapi, dia tak menyadari, bahwa batas antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis... AU, highschool

**Disclaimer:** HP bukan punya sayaaaaaaaa,,tapi punya JK Rowling

-DH-

Draco Malfoy membanting pintu sport Ferrari merahnya dengan kesal. Dia bisa melihat dari posisinya, Harry Potter, cowok paling sok suci sedunia, turun dari bus bersama teman miskinnya yang lain, Ron Weasley. Setidaknya Weasley masih ikut basket, olahraga yang merupakan kebanggaan Hogwarts High. Tapi Potter...

Entah mengapa, Draco selalu merasa kesal setiap kali melihat Potter. Hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas saja sudah bisa membuat Draco meledak. Ini adalah hari pertama mereka di kelas dua belas, dan emosi Draco sudah membludak hanya karena melihat Potter!

Draco adalah cowok paling tampan, populer, kaya, dan macho di sekolah ini. Dia adalah kapten basket. Semua orang ingin berada dalam lingkar kehidupannya, semua orang ingin duduk bersamanya saat makan siang. Draco sadar akan hal itu. Dan dia tahu, wajar saja semua orang begitu memujanya, karena dia memang _pantas _untuk dipuja.

Tapi Potter?

Harry Potter adalah anak yang sangat biasa saja. Rambutnya berantakan, dengan mata sangat hijau dan besar seperti buah badam (dalam kisah ini, tanpa kacamata ), dan lesung pipi yang selalu muncul setiap kali dia tersenyum.

Dan Potter selalu tersenyum.

Draco muak melihatnya.

Potter sangat pintar, nerd itu merupakan salah satu siswa dengan nilai tertinggi selain Granger dan Theodore Nott, sobat Draco. Dan harusnya, nerd seperti Potter dijauhi kan? Mana ada orang yang masih mau berteman dengan cowok yang mendapat nilai 98 di Kimia?

Draco benar-banar muak melihatnya.

Kemudian dia menyadari Potter sedang melihat ke arahnya. Draco mengangkat sebelah alis menantang, tapi Potter hanya berpaling ke arah lain, seolah-olah Draco tak layak untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

Grrr, Draco SANGAT membencinya.

"Hey, Honey," Draco menoleh, melihat pacarnya selama enam bulan terakhir, Lisa Turpin, menghampirinya. Draco nyengir, menunduk untuk menciumnya mesra. Hm, Lisa adalah kapten cheerleader, cewek paling cantik seantero sekolah, dan Draco sangat bangga bisa mengencaninya.

"Hai," sapanya kalem. Lisa mendesah menatapnya memuja, dan Draco nyengir puas.

Kelas pertamanya adalah Aljabar, membosankan seperti neraka. Dan kelas selanjutnya adalah Kimia, bersama Potter.

Draco masuk ke kelas saat bel mulai berbunyi. Dia menuju tempat duduknya, di sebelah sobatnya, Theo. Theo sedang menatap ke arah tempat Potter duduk, lebih tepatnya ke arah Ron Weasley.

"Astaga, Theo, kumohon, berhentilah bersikap tak masuk akal. Apa yang kau lihat dari dia?" geram Draco, menggeleng. Semua orang di sekolah tahu bahwa Theo menyimpan perasaan terhadap Weasley. Tapi Weasley menolaknya tegas, dan tajam. Theo mencoba move on dengan enam orang setelah itu, dan berakhir berantakan karena matanya selalu mengarah ke Weasley, yang tampan saja tidak!

Theo memelototinya. "Tidak merugikanmu kan kalau aku menyukainya?" tukasnya sebal.

Draco memutar bola matanya. Matanya menatap Potter, yang sedang dengan rajin membaca buku kimianya. Freak. Bahkan guru mereka, Mr Snape, belum datang, dan dia sudah mulai belajar duluan!

Mr Snape, guru Kimia super galak mereka, masuk, dan seluruh kelas langsung hening. Draco mendesah. Kimia tak pernah menjadi pelajaran favoritnya, dan dia tak tahu mengapa mengambilnya.

Ah, ya, karena ayahnya tentunya. Ayahnya yang ingin dia menjadi pengusaha. Oke. Dia tak tahu apa hubungannya dengan Kimia, tapi, sudahlah.

Mata Draco langsung tidak fokus saat melihat bentuk rumus bangun benzena yang sedang dituliskan oleh Mr Snape di papan tulis. Dia benci pelajaran ini. Perlahan dia menoleh ke Potter, yang sedang menuliskan apapun yang dikatakan Snape. Dasar kutubuku.

Setengah jam sebelum kelas berakhir, Snape berkata, "Untuk memaksimalkan otak malas kalian, aku akan memberi proyek."

Protes terdengar di seluruh sudut kelas, yang langsung terhenti saat melihat mata melotot Snape.

"Aku akan membagi menjadi tim, dan pastikan kalian melakukannya dengan baik, karena ini adalah empat puluh persen dari keseluruhann nilai kalian."

Keluhan keraspun makin terdengar. Snape mengambil kertas absen dan mulai membagi pasangan. Draco menggeram. Dia tak peduli sekelompok dengan siapapun, asalkan tidak bersama...

"Potter dan Malfoy, Nott dan Granger..."

_Shit!_

Draco memelototi punggung Potter, yang tampak berkeras tak mau melihat ke arah Draco. Si brengsek itu jelas mengira dirinya lebih tinggi di banding Draco, hanya karena dia lebih pintar dalam Kimia.

Selesai kelas, Draco berkeras tak ingin menghampiri Potter. Kalau Potter mau bekerja sama dalam proyek ini, Potterlah yang harus memohon untuk melakaukannya bersama Draco, bukan sebaliknya.

"Ngapain kau masih duduk di sini, Dray? Tak menghampiri pasanganmu?" tanya Theo heran, dia sudah berdiri untuk siap menghampiri Granger, yang duduk di sebelah Weasley, tentunya. Haha, kejutan.

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu. Dari sudut matanya dia melihat Potter membereskan bukunya tanpa sekalipun melirik ke arah Draco. Brengsek. Apa sih masalah si Potter itu?!

-DH-

Saat jam makan siang, geng Draco sukses mem_bully_ anak-anak aneh dari klub peramal. Astaga! Ini sudah abad ke dua puluh satu, dan masih ada yang berkutat bersama bola-bola kaca. Yang seperti itu jelas harus dimusnahkan kan? Hahaha, Draco benar-benar menikmati saat melihat tampang malu Colin Creevey! Bahkan Blaise Zabini, salah satu anggota geng Draco yang paling diampun ikut serta kali ini!

Mereka tertawa-tawa puas.

"Tadi benar-benar kocak," tawa Theo, sesekali melihat ke arah Weasley, yang sedang memelototinya, jelas mencela sikapnya pada anak-anak klub peramal. Tapi Theo, si kepala besar, hanya nyengir, menganggap sikap Weasley sebagai perhatian khusus terhadap dirinya. Draco hanya bisa menggeleng melihat betapa butanya sahabatnya itu.

"Jelas. Kau lihat tampang Creevey? Seperti kucing masuk ke got," kata Draco, dan seluruh meja tertawa terbahak. Crabbe dan Goyle tertawa sambil berusaha memasukan sebanyak mungkin makanan ke mulut mereka. Lisa mencium pipinya penuh penghargaan, dan teman cheerleadermya, Pansy, berusaha menarik perhatian Blaise, yang menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan mengibaskan tangannya. Haha.

Draco melihat ke arah Potter, yang menunduk dengan alis berkerut, tak menyentuh makanannya. Oh, si suci itu jelas menganggap semua yang Draco dan gengnya lakukan sebagai sesuatu yang jahat. Dia tak bisa melihat kata 'bersenang-senang' bahkan jika itu ditempelkan di wajahnya. Dasar _freak_.

Selesai makan, mereka melewati meja Potter, Weasley, Granger, dan dua anak aneh lain yang Draco tahu sebagai Seamus Finnigan dan Neville Longbottom. Finnigan berlogat aneh dan merupakan manusia yang paling tak bisa menutup mulut seumur hidupnya, cerewet seperti burung beo, dan Longbottom tak bisa menyusun satu kalimat tanpa terbata-bata. Theo, tak bisa menyimpan _karisma_nya untuk dirinya sendiri lebih lama, memutuskan untuk menyapa.

"Ron, kebetulan sekali bertemu kau di sini. Apa kabar?" tanyanya memuja. Draco dan Blaise mendengus. Sekarang kita semua tahu mengapa Weasley tak tertarik padanya.

Weasley melotot murka. "Jelas buruk begitu melihatmu," tukasnya pedas.

"Ouch, itu dalam sekali," kata Theo, berusaha bersikap kasual, tapi Draco melihat ekspresi terluka di matanya. Draco bertukar pandang dengan Blaise, yang hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu menarik Theo keluar kantin sebelum dia mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Sekilas, Draco melihat Potter nyengir ke arah Weasley, membisikan sesuatu, yang membuat Weasley memelototinya dengan wajah merah padam.

Hm, mungkin sebenarnya Theo bukannya tak punya kesempatan.

-DH-

"Hai, Harry."

Draco otomatis menoleh. Saat ini dia sedang berada di depan lokernya, yang tak jauh dari loker Potter. Dia bisa mendengar Potter bertukar sapa dengan banyak orang. Si brengsek itu sangat populer, entah karena apa. Dan Draco membencinya karena itu. Si nerd itu tak pantas punya teman sebanyak itu! Dan suara yang memanggil Potter kali ini membuatnya sebal.

Dean Thomas. Mantan pacar Potter.

"Hai, Dean," sapa Potter balik. "Bagaimana liburan musim panasmu?"

Thomas mengangkat bahu. "Membosankan. Apalagi tanpa kau yang menemaniku," katanya, tersenyum penuh sugesti.

Potter memutar bola matanya. "Dean..."

"Oke, oke, maaf. Kita sudah selesai. Aku tahu, jangan diingatkan lagi," kata Thomas penuh nada kecewa. Potter tertawa setengah hati, lalu berbalik ke lokernya lagi untuk memberekan barang-barangnya.

"Kau masih bersama dia? Kau tahu, Cedric?" tanya Thomas kemudian. Draco mengernyit. Cedric Diggory adalah senior mereka yang lulus semester kemarin, dan merupakan pacar kebanggaan Potter. Entah apa yang Diggory lihat dari Potter!

Potter memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Thomas. "Masih," katanya, tersenyum kecil. "Kalau dia belum menemukan cowok lain di Yale."

'Oh, dia benar-benar masuk ke Yale?" Thomas terdengar kagum. Potter mengangkat bahu. "Bukankah kau juga ingin masuk ke Yale?"

Potter tertawa kali ini. "Ya, kuharap," katanya ringan. Draco memutar bola matanya. Jelas saja Potter ingin masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan pacarnya. Menjijikan. Dia berharap Diggory menemukan cowok lain, dan Potter menangis karenanya. Hah!

Draco membanting pintu lokernya keras, _tak sengaja_ menabarak keras bahu Thomas yang setengah menghalangi jalannya, dan berjalan ke arah lapangan basket untuk berlatih hari itu. Thomas dan Potter tak berkata apapun, jelas terlalu takut padaku, pikirnya puas.

Di lapangan, dia melihat Theo sedang berusaha merayu Weasley, _lagi_. Astaga, cowok itu benar-benar putus asa.

"Ayolah, Ron, sekali saja berkencan denganku. Aku tahu kau ingin sekali makan di Paralize," kata Theo. Ron mengernyit sebal.

"Dengar, _Nott_, harus berapa kali kubilang sampai ini masuk ke tulang tengkorakmu? Tak bisakah kau menerima konsep _tidak_?" tukasnya.

Theo menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kita kencan sekali, dan kau akan bisa melihat bahwa aku tidak begitu buruk..."

Ron mendesah, jelas lelah mental, karena ini terjadi setiap hari, dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk untuk menghampiri pelatih, mencari perlindungan. Theo duduk sedih di bekas tempat duduk Ron sebelumnya.

Tapi ternyata Ron tidak menghampiri pelatih seperti biasanya, melainkan ke Potter, yang entah mengapa ada di stadion. Sekilas Draco bertukar pandang dengannya, dan seperti biasa, Potter mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan emosi, Draco mengambil bola basket dan memulai pemanasan _dribble_ nya.

Potter ada di sana sampai latihan selesai, untuk menunggu Ron pastinya. Tapi tebakan Draco salah, karena dia menghampiri Draco yang sedang piket membereskan bola.

"Ehm,"

Draco mendongak, melihat Potter, berdiri di sana dengan tampang gelisah.

"Apa?" bentak Draco, lebih kasar dibanding seharusnya.

Potter mendesah. "Draco, kurasa kau masih ingat kita setim untuk Kimia?"

Draco memutar bola matanya. Potter selalu memanggilnya dengan nama depan, membuat Draco muak, karena jelas dia tak berhak bahkan untuk memanggil nama depan Draco!

"Terus?"

"Yah, mungkin kita bisa memulai proyek ini segera..."

"Kupikir kau mau mengerjakannya sendiri? Kau jelas cukup _pintar_ kan?" sindir Draco pedas.

Potter mengernyit. "Tapi ini untuk kerja tim..."

Draco mendengus. "Terserah."

Potter mendesah. "Bagaimana, bagaimana kalau besok sepulang sekolah? Di rumahku atau rumahmu?"

Draco kembali mendengus. "Oh, aku tak akan mau masuk ke bangunan yang kau _anggap_ rumah, jelas," tandasnya jahat. Dan puas saat melihat wajah terluka Potter. "Di tempatku, atau tidak sama sekali."

Potter menggigit bibir, menunduk. "Oke. Trims," dan, tanpa menatap ke arah Draco, dia berbalik dan pergi. Draco merasakan himpitan perasaan bersalah di ulu hatinya. Ugh, mana mungkin dia merasa bersalah pada Potter. Potter berhak mendapatkannya, si sok suci itu!

-DH-

Esoknya berjalan sangat cepat, sampai saat pulang sekolah. Draco ingat, jelas, bahwa dia punya janji dengan Potter. Potter menghampirinya di loker.

"Draco..."

"Oke Potter, aku ingat," tukas Draco. "Ayo cepat kita selesaikan ini."

Potter kembali menggigit bibirnya, Draco benci sekali melihatnya melakukan itu. Dia memimpin jalan di depan, sampai dia menyadari Potter tak mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ?" bentaknya kesal.

"Oh, em, aku boleh ikut di mobilmu?" tanya Potter kaget.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau memilih naik bis..."

"Tidak, em, kurasa aku... trims 'Co," katanya, tersenyum, menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya. Draco merasakan wajahnya merona. Ini pertama kalinya Potter tersenyum padanya, dan dia baru melihat gerlap mata hijaunya dari dekat. Draco berdeham untuk menghilangkan malunya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Er, trims?" Potter bingung.

"Tidak, kau memanggilku dengan apa?" Draco memutar bola matanya, dan mendengus saat melihat wajah super merah Potter.

"Hm, maaf," gumamnya. Draco mendesah, lalu berbalik untuk berjalan ke tempat parkir. Dia mendengar langkah Potter di belakangnya.

Perjalanan mereka diiringi dengan keheningan menyesakkan. Mereka tak pernah berduaan sebelum ini, dan jelas tak pernah mengobrol sama sekali.

Draco memasang lagu Maroon 5 favoritnya. Potter tampak lebih rileks setelah itu. Rumah Draco cukup jauh, dan setelah sepuluh menit salah tingkah, Potter membuka percakapan.

"Kau suka Maroon 5 juga?"

Draco mendengus. "Pastinya, kan?"

Wajah Potter memerah. "Yeah, mereka oke," katanya pelan.

Draco menggeram, mengganti dengan lagu yang lebih keras seperti Avenge sevenfold, agar tak perlu mendengar suara Potter dan usahanya untuk membuat percakapan.

Sampai di Malfoy Manor, Draco melihat Potter berdiri kaku, mulutnya terbuka menatap bangunan super megah itu. Draco mendengus. Dasar kampungan.

"Ayo cepat Potter, aku tak punya waktu sepanjang hari!"

Potter mengalihkan pandangan dari rumah Malfoy itu, dan mengikuti Draco masuk.

"Baron!" teriak Draco, dan seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka. "Bawakan makanan dan minuman ke kamarku." Baron mengangguk, dan pergi. Draco mengajak Potter ke kamarnya.

Dan Potter tetap syok melihat kamarr Draco yang super besar. Ada kasur king size di tengah, dan sofa super empuk di pinggir, dengan karpet emas dan marun yang mewah sekali.

"Wow," gumam Potter. Draco memutar bola matanya. Dia melempar tasnya asal saja, dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Potter nampak ragu-ragu, duduk kaku di sofa di depan Draco.

"Oke, Potter, cepat kita selesaikan ini," katanya. Potter mengangguk.

"Em, sebelumnya," kata Potter pelan. "Panggil aku Harry."

"Pardon?"

"Harry. Itu namaku," kata Potter, tersenyum manis, menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang konyol itu. Uggh. Draco tidak menganggap lesung pipi itu imut. Tidak sama sekali!

"Tidak penting juga aku memanggilmu siapa..."

"Tapi aku ingin kau memanggilku Harry," kata Potter setengah memaksa. Matanya penuh tekad. Draco mendesah.

"Oke, oke. _Harry,_ puas?" entah mengapa nama itu asing di lidah Draco, tapi bukan tak enak. Harry. Nama sangat umum, yang entah mengapa Draco suka mengucapkanya...

Harry mengangguk puas, dia tersenyum, mengeluarkan buku kimianya. "Kita akan mengerjakan proyek tentang bahan apa saja di pasaran yang mengandung inti benzena..."

Draco melenguh. Harry berhenti, menatapnya bingung. Draco mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu aku bukan freak yang tahu tentang semua hal berbau kimia kan?" tandasnya.

Harry, tidak tersinggung Draco memanggilnya freak, tertawa kecil. "Hm, kau mau aku mengajarimu?"

"Apa? Nggak usah sok jadi guru deh..."

"Bukan begitu," kata Harry cepat. "Mungkin akn lebih mengerti kalau bukan si minyak berjalan itu yang mengajarkan..."

Draco menatap syok Harry, yang wajahnya tampak kasual, dan...

Dia tertawa terbahak. "Astaga, si suci Potter menghina guru! Tak kusangka aku akan masih hidup untuk mendengar ini!"

Wajah Harry merona padam, dia menunduk untuk menutupinya. Draco merasakan niat kuat untuk menggodanya.

"Ohh, kau malu ya?" katanya riang. "Bagaimana ya reaksi Snape kalau aku bilang padanya murid favoritnya mengatainya bensin berjalan..."

"Aku ngga bilang bensin berjalan!" protes Harry, masih merona. "Aku bilang _minyak _ berjalan."

Mereka saling tatap, dan kemudian tertawa terbahak. Snape memang brengsek, tapi selama ini tak ada yang pernah mengatainya sampai seberani Potter ini.

Wow. Draco tak tahu bahwa Harry Potter punya sisi seperti ini...

Dan Harry mulai mengajarkan Draco mengenai rumus benzena dan turunannya, dan alasan mengapa penting untuk dipelajari. Sesekali mereka mengobrol tentang guru, dan Draco baru tahu bahwa Potter, disamping apa yang dia tunjukan, ternyata sama busuknya dengan semua siswa normal lainnya.

Dan Draco, mau tak mau mengakui bahwa Harry Potter benar-benar cowok yang menyenangkan.

Di samping sangat manis.

Wajah Draco merona memikirkannya. Astaga! Ini Potter, musuhnya, orang yang paling dia benci sejagat raya. Apakah dengan menikmati waktu bersamanya membuat Draco telah takluk?

Waktu terasa sangat cepat, dan tiba-tiba sudah jam delapan!

"Astaga, aku harus pulang," kata Harry, melihat jam tangannya.

Draco entah mengapa merasa kecewa. "Oh, oke," gumamnya. Harry tersenyum mendengar kekecewaan di suara Draco, dan berkata,

"Besok mau belajar lagi?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Oke," katanya, seolah-olah tidak peduli. Tapi Harry tetap tersenyum, seakan tahu bahwa Draco senang dengan perkembangan ini.

"Oke, aku pulang ya."

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Draco, yang bahkan membuat dirinya sendiri kaget. Sejak kapan dia seperhatian ini?

Harry menggeleng. "Ngga usah, aku naik bis saja, dekat kok."

Draco mengantarnya sampai gerbang depan. Mereka bertatapan lama, seolah tak ingin berpisah, sampai Harry berpaling dan berkata. "Sampai besok, 'Co."

Wajah Draco memerah mendengar nama panggilan itu. Tak pernah ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu sebelumnya...

"Bye, 'Ry," gumamnya, yang dia tahu tak bisa Harry dengar.

-HD-

Esoknya, rasanya waktu berjalan sangat lama. Draco benar-benar tak ingin mengakui kalau dia ingin buru-buru kembali ke kamarnya bersama Harry, mengobrol santai soal segalanya seperti kemarin...

Saat makan siang, Draco tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Harry, sampai Lisa memprotes.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat sih, Dray?" rengek cewek itu. Draco mengernyit. Dia paling tak suka mendengar rengekan seperti itu, membuat kupingnya berdenging sebal.

"Tak ada," geramnya, kembali memakan makan siangnya.

Dan saat Lisa menciumnya sore itu di depan loker, yang bisa Draco pikirkan hanyalah bibir membentuk Potter, yang pasti terasa sangat lembut jika menyentuh bibirnya...

Draco membenci dirinya yang memikirkan Potter seperti itu.

Kenapa bisa dia menjadi sangat menginginkan Potter dalam waktu sehari?

Bagaimana bisa?!

Ini tak adil, karena Potter sudah punya pacar dan jelas tak menyukai Draco seperti itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dengan Harry siang itu, Draco tak bisa berhenti melirik bibir Harry, saat cowok itu bercerita panjang lebar soal kekonyolan Weasley di kelas Matematikanya.

"'Co?" kata Harry akhirnya, setelah sepuluh menit bicara tanpa respon. "Kau mendengarkan kan?" dan dia langsung cemberut saat melihat Draco meringis bersalah dengan wajah merah. Dan wajah Draco makin merah karena bibir Harry nampak makin seksi jika sedang cemberut begitu...

Mereka sampai di Malfoy manor, akhirnya, dan Draco langsung membawa Harry ke kamarnya. Mereka duduk di sofa, kali ini Draco duduk di sebelah Harry, yang tampak senang dengan perkembangan ini.

Mereka kembali membahas soal benzena, dan Draco merasa bahwa dia lebih bisa fokus di kelas Snape daripada Harry. Lutut mereka bersentuhan, dan Draco menyadari dengan senang karena Harry sendiri tak keberatan.

Dracopun mencoba peruntungannya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung atas sofa di belakang Harry, yang hanya melirik sekilas tangan Draco itu lalu tersenyum kecil. Dan Dracopun makin berani. Saat ada soal yang dia tak bisa, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu kecil Harry seolah-olah sedang putus asa, padahal dia sedang menghirup aroma vanilla segar tubuh cowok di sebelahnya itu. Harry menelengkan kepalanya, memberi ruangan lebih untuk Draco di sana, yang langsung memanfaatkannya dengan menempelkan hidungnya ke leher Harry.

"Hmm," gumam Draco. "Aku suka baumu."

Harry tertawa, tapi tidak mendorong Draco, yang kini jelas merasa sangat berani.

Mungkin Harry bukannya tak menyukainya.

Draco mencium setiap sudut leher Harry, mengecupnya dengan suara. Harry akhirnya terkikik geli dan mendorong Draco pelan.

"Stop 'Co, kita tak ingin kau terlalu bersemangat" godanya. Dan wajah Draco langsung merona padam saat melihat bahwa Harry sedang menatap sesuatu di celananya. Gundukan 'Co Junior yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

Draco melenguh, belum pernah merasa semalu ini dalam hidupnya. Astaga! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa 'bangkit' hanya dengan mencium leher Harry Potter, orang yang selama ini dia anggap musuh?

Harry terbahak melihat ekspresi Draco, dan berkata, "Mau dibiarin aja tuh?"

Draco mengangkat bahu, lalu buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandinya. Di sana dia menutup mata, membayangkan Snape dengan bikini, dan kemudian 'Co juniorpun turun dengan lemas. Draco mendesah, menahan malunya, duduk kembali di samping Harry, yang masih tampak sangat geli.

"Oh, tertawakan saja aku," tandas Draco, memutar bola matanya.

Harry tertawa, dan berkata mereka harus kembali belajar. Seperti kemarin, waktu terasa sangat cepat, dan Draco merasa lapar.

"Makan yuk," ajaknya.

Harry menatapnya tak enak. "Oh, tak usah, aku makan di rumah saja..."

Draco mendengus, menarik tangan Harry dengan setengah memaksa ke ruang makannya yang super besar, dengan meja panjang. Harry melongo melihat aneka pasta yang sudah disediakan disana.

"Ayo," kata Draco, mendudukkan Harry di sampingnya.

Harry meringis menatap Draco. "Wow, apakah ini tak terlalu berlebihan untuk makan hanya berdua?" tanyanya bingung.

Draco mengangkat bahu, mulai mengambil makanannya. "Ambil sesukamu, Harry," katanya.

Harry mengambil fettucini favoritnya, dan mereka pun makan. Draco menatap Harry, yang tampak berkonsentrasi sekali dengan makanannya, membuatnya tertawa.

"Enak?"

Harry tersenyum menatapnya, mengangguk. "Sangat."

"Jadi, Harry," kata Draco kemudian. "Kau punya saudara?"

Harry menggeleng. "Nah, aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibuku, di flat kecil kami," katanya, tersenyum, lalu matanya otomatis mengelilingi sudut-sudut ruang makan yang besar itu.

Draco mengangkat alis. "Ayahmu?"

"Meninggal saat aku masih delapan tahun," kata Harry.

"Oh, maaf," kata Draco, menyesal sekali mengungkit hal ini.

Harry menggeleng. " Ngga papa, 'Co, itu sudah lama sekali. Aku masih bahagia walaupun Cuma bersama Mum, dia oke. Kau tahu, aku bisa bicara padanya soal apapun, dan dia akan mengerti," katanya riang, mengusap pipi Draco dengan jarinya untuk menghilangkan perasaan bersalah Draco.

Draco menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan Harry. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena dulu sering mengatai Harry miskinlah, sok sucilah... Uggh, dan dia makin merasa bersalah karena Harry memaafkannya semudah ini...

"Kau mau bertemu dengannya?" kata Harry kemudian. "Kau tahu, bertemu ibuku," lalu dia berkata buru-buru, "Tapi kalau kau tak mau..."

"Tentu saja aku mau," kata Draco, menatap serius mata Harry. "Aku akan senang sekali bertemu ibumu, terutama karena aku sangat hjarang bertemu ibuku."

Harry menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Oh ya? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Kerja. Ayah dan ibuku sama-sama workaholik. Mungkin aku hanya bertemu mereka setahun sekali."

Harry tampak sangat terkejut mendengar ini. Dia meletakkan garpunya, dan memeluk Draco erat. Draco mendesah, membalas pelukan itu. Tubuh Harry hangat, sehangat hatinya.

"Kau pasti sangat kesepian," gumam Harry, nadanya sedih.

Draco menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Harry, kembali menghirup aroma vanila memabukkan itu. Draco mempererat pelukannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara soal keluarganya dengan orang lain. Bahkan Theo dan Blaisepun tak pernah tahu.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Draco hanyalah anak brengsek yang merindukan rasa sayang yang hangat.

Tak ada.

Dan sekarang dia mengatakannya ke Harry Potter, orang yang baru dua hari benar-benar dia kenal, yang seumur hidupnya dia benci.

Orang bilang, benci dan cinta hanya dipisahkan oleh selembar benang tipis, dan siapapun dapat melewati batas tipis itu dengan mudah.

Rasanya kini Draco tahu makna kalimat itu...

-DH-

Hari kamis, esoknya, Draco ada latihan basket, dan ternyata Harry ada kerja sambilan.

"Kau tak mau melihatku main basket? Setelah itu aku kan mengantarmu pulang," kata Draco, saat siang itu menemui Harry di depan lokernya. Harry, yang menyandarkan punggungnya ke lokernya untuk mendongak menatap Draco, tampak sangat manis dan _kissable_.

Astaga. Otak Draco memang berpasir.

Harry menggeleng. "Maaf, tapi hari ini aku ada kerja sambilan."

Draco mengernyit. "Aku baru tahu kau kerja sambilan," protesnya.

Harry tertawa. "Aku kerja dari kamis sampai Minggu," katanya.

"Dimana?"

"Lupin Bakery."

"Kafe kue yang cokelatnya enak itu?" Draco berusaha mengingat. Dia jarang kesana, karena selalu penuh, dan terkesan tidak mahal. Haha. Dia memang brengsek.

Harry mengangguk. Dia memainkan bagian depan kaos Puma Draco, yang menganggap gestur itu sangat manis. Harry bisa bersikap mesra padanya tanpa perlu melakukan hal yang seksual, dan Draco sangat memujanya karena itu.

"Jadi," kata Draco sebal. "Kapan kita mengerjakan proyek kalau kau selalu bekerja?"

Harry tertawa. "Hm, tidak selalu kok. Sabtu aku hanya kerja sampai jam lima, dan Minggu pagi aku bebas sampai jam satu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Draco tersenyum. "Oke, Sabtu, aku jemput di Lupin Bakery?"

"Oh, kau tak perlu repot..."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Nah, aku juga ingin membeli kue yang enak itu," katanya, membuat Harry tersenyum sangat lebar. Lesung pipinya membuat Draco sangat gemas.

"Oke, sampai ketemu besok," kata Harry, tersenyum manis. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa lorong itu sepi, dan berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Draco.

Astaga...

Perut Draco serasa di guncang, mendadak sperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutnya. Draco memperhatikan punggung Harry, yang makin lama makin menghilang dari pandangan.

Astaga...

Dia, Draco Malfoy, si populer, tampan, kaya, telah jatuh cinta dengan si miskin tak layak itu, Harry Potter.

-DH-

Ya ampun, akhirnya chapter satu selesai jugaaaa... maaf kalau ada yang merasa alurnya terlalu cepat, karena ini bisa dibilang hanya prolog. Setelah ini akan muncul banyak konflik, yang membuat Draco dan Harry harus berjuang agar dapat bersama. Oke, aku tahu Harry dan Draco masing-masing sudah punya pacar, dan mereka belum pacaran kok. Mereka hanya sedang dalam fase pedekate yang terlalu cepat. Dan Harry, si suci, mana mau selingkuh. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya? Hmm, temukan di chapter dua...hehe..

Review plis x


	2. Chapter 2

**Vulnerable**

**Summary: **Draco selalu membenci Harry Potter. Entah apa yang orang lain lihat pada Potter. Dia bahkan tidak kaya, tidak bermain basket, tapi semua orang menyukainya. Potter ini, Potter itu! Tapi, dia tak menyadari, bahwa batas antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis... AU, highschool

**Disclaimer:** HP bukan punya sayaaaaaaaa,,tapi punya JK Rowling

-DH-

_Di sini sangat boring. Kami menghabiskan setengah waktu latihan untuk pemanasan! –Draco_

Harry tersenyum membaca SMS dari Draco. Dia mendesah bahagia, membuat Remus, si empunya kafe kue, menatapnya heran.

"Dari pacar?" tanya Remus. Dia adalah laki-laki berumur awal tiga puluh tahun, sangat mempesona dengan mata dan rambut emasnya. Harry mengakui bahwa kue buatan Remus memang sangat enak, tapi tak bisa disangkal bahwa beberapa pelanggan datang untuk bertemu dengannya. Remus tak punya pacar sejak putus dengan mantannya dua tahun lalu. Harry sering menggodanya impoten, yang dibalas Remus dengan mengatainya PHP, alias pemberi harapan palsu, karena Remus tahu bahwa semua pria yang Harry kencani tidak benar-benar dia inginkan...

Wajah Harry merona. "Nah," gumamnya.

Remus mengangkat alis. "Oke, aku tahu kalau Cedric tak akan membuatmu semalu-malu ini. Katakan Harry, dari siapa?" tanyanya curiga.

Harry menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada dnegan sebal. "Oke, kalau kau memang sangat ingin tahu, dari Draco," katanya, dan wajahnya tetap memerah.

Remus mengangkat kedua alisnya tak percaya. "Wow," katanya. "Kenapa dia meng-sms-mu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Dia sedang istirahat latihan basket," gumamnya. Remus menatapnya lama, jelas meminta penjelasan lebih dari itu. Harry mendesah. "Kami berteman, Rem, tak lebih. Kau tahu aku tak mungkin selingkuh dari Cedric kan?"

Remus mengernyit. "Dan aku tahu _kau_ sudah lama menyukai Draco," katanya. Saat itu ada pelanggan masuk, dan Harry memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur dari mata bertanya-tanya Remus.

Sejak Harry bekerja di kafe kue ini lima tahun lalu, saat liburan musim panas kelas tujuh, dia dan Remus memang menjadi sangat akrab. Harry sudah menganggap Remus sebagai abang yang tak pernah dia punya. Dan Harry menceritakan segalanya pada Remus, termasuk cinta terpendamnya terhadap Draco Malfoy sejak dua tahun lalu. Harry sudah menyukai Draco sejak mereka pertama bertemu, walaupun dia tahu Draco hanya menganggapnya sampah yang tak layak mendapat perhatiannya. Dan Harry tak memaksa Draco, dia move on. Dia pacaran dnegan beberapa orang, tapi itu jelas tak membuat rasa sukanya berkurang terhadap Draco. Harry tak bisa menikmati semua hubungan yang dia jalani dengan cowok lain. Pikirannya pasti kembali ke Draco...

Harry mendesah, membalas SMS Draco:

_poor 'Co. Kalau kau masih hidup menghadapi kebosanan sampai sore ini, aku akan mentraktirmu kue coklat yang enak sekali.-Harry_

"Siang,"

Harry mendongak, dan melongo melihat pria paling tampan dalam hidupnya. Maksudnya, Draco jelas pria paling tampan untuk hati Harry, tapi pria di depannya ini... tampak berumur awal tigapuluhan, dengan badan besar, jas dan dasi... rambutnya gelap, lembut... apakah dia artis?

"Oh, uh, siang," gagap Harry, mendadak salah tingkah.

"Kau!" Harry menoleh, melihat Remus sudah berdiri di belakangnya, memelototi pelanggan ganteng mereka. "Apa maumu?" tukas Remus, bersedekap.

Si pria tampan mengernyit. "Jelas sekali kan, aku masuk ke toko kue untuk membeli kue," tandasnya tak kalah kasar.

"Emm," kata Harry. "Apa kalian saling kenal?"

Remus menatap Harry seolah baru menyadari Harry berdiri di sana, dia mendesah. "Dia polisi yang waktu itu mau memperkosaku."

"APA?" Baik Harry maupun si polisi berteriak garang, membuat pelanggan-pelanggan mereka menatap penuh tanda tanya. Harry menatap gusar si polisi tampan, dan si polisi menatap Remus tersinggung.

"Kau jelas _mau_ melakukannya saat itu!" tukas si polisi.

Remus mengernyit. "Oh ya? Tak akan kalau kau tak memaksaku minum _sebanyak_ itu."

"Astaga," si polisi memutar bola matanya. "Kau bukan remaja yang tak bisa menolak..."

"Hanya karena kau polisi, maka kau bisa lolos dari hukum," geram Remus sebal.

"Hanya karena kau sangat cantik bukan berarti setiap orang yang mendekatimu menginginkan tubuhmu!"

Wajah Remus merona mendengar ini. Harry mengangkat alis melihat bos nya yang cerewet itu kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku..."

Si polisi nyengir. "Oh, lemah terhadap pujian rupanya," sindirnya, ikut bersedekap, menatap Remus puas. remus memelototinya.

"Sudahlah. Memangnya kau mau beli kue apa?" tukas Remus.

Si polisi agak kaget dengan pengalihan topik yang sangat mendadak ini, tapi dia mendesah dan berkata, "_Strawberry cheese cake_ yang ukuran besar, dan espreso."

Remus memutar bola matanya. Dia selalu begitu pada orang yang tidak membeli kue coklat, seolah-olah mereka yang melewatkan kesempatan makan coklat telah menyia-nyiakan hidup mereka.

Si polisi mengernyit melihatnya. "Ada yang salah dengan pesananku?" tukasnya.

Dan kini Harry yang memutar bola matanya, meninggalkan kedua orang dewasa yang tak sadar umur itu bertengkar lebih jauh lagi, dan memutuskan untuk melayani tamu yang lain. Dan membalas sms Draco, tentunya.

_Oh Harry, kau malaikatku. Tak bisakah aku menjemputmu sekarang?-Draco_

Harry tersenyum, dan membalas:

_Nah, jam 5. Tinggal 1 jam lagi, bersabarlah __x -Harry_

Jam setengah lima, Harry izin pada Remus untuk mandi. Walaupun dia tak terlalu berkeringat, dia ingin tetap segar saat Draco di dekatnya, apalagi mengingat Draco sangat suka mencium lehernya...

Wajah Harry merona memikirkannya.

Saat dia selesai mandi dan segar, Draco ternyata sudah menunggunya di meja pelanggan. Remus nyengir menggodanya.

"Lebih tampan aslinya, ya," bisiknya, membuat wajah Harry merona dahsyat. Harry memutar bolamatanya, lalu menghampiri Draco yang sedang memakan kue janji Harry padanya.

"Hei, sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Harry, duduk di depan Draco. Draco mengernyit.

"Sangat," geramnya sebal. "Untungnya bosmu tahu siapa aku dan memberiku kue yang _kau _janjikan."

Harry tertawa. "Jadi kau sudah berkenalan dnegan Remus?"

"Ya," kata Draco, melirik Remus, yang sedang menatap mereka penasaran. Harry memelototinya, tapi Remus malah nyengir sambil mengangkat alis penuh sugesti. Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kau akrab sekali dengan dia," kata Draco lagi.

Harry tersenyum. "Ya. Aku sudah bekerja disni sejak kelas tujuh."

Draco bersiul pelan. "Wow," gumamnya. "Dan aku bahkan belum pernah menghasilkan seperak pun untuk diriku sendiri."

Harry tertawa. "'Co, aku malah heran kalau kau bekerja. Kau sudah punya segalanya," katanya riang.

Draco mengernyit, tapi tidak memperpanjangnya. "Jadi, kau akan bekerja di sini sampai lulus?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kalau Yale tak menerimaku, mungkin aku akan melanjutkan di sini..."

Draco cemberut mendengar nama Yale. "Kenapa harus Yale? Agar dekat dengan Diggory?" tukasnya dingin, matanya menyipit berbahaya.

Harry tertawa. "Ohh, ada yang cemburu..."

Draco memelototinya. "Siapa? Aku? _No way_!"

Harry tertawa makin keras, lalu menggeleng. "Hm, sebenarnya, agar dekat dengan_mu_," katanya malu-malu.

Draco terkejut sekali mendengarnya. "Oh." Lalu, "Kau tahu kalau pilihan pertamaku di Yale?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Harry merasakan wajahnya memerah, dan mengangguk pelan. Hening lama, dan saat Harry mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi Draco, dia nyaris tertawa saat melihat Draco tersenyum puas pada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka mengobrol ringan sampai kue Draco habis, dan menghampiri Remus untuk pamit. "Oh, buru-buru sekali," kata Remus, tersenyum.

Harry mendesah. "Kau sudah bertemu Draco, kan, Remus?"

Remus mengangguk, tersenyum. Draco membalas senyum Remus lebih lama dari seharusnya, dan Harry menginjak kakinya sebal. Draco memelototinya, yang dibalas Harry dengan mengernyit tak suka. Lalu Draco tersenyum nakal.

"Oooh, ada yang cemburu rupanya?" godanya. Remus terbahak, mengusap rambut Harry sayang, lalu menyuruh mereka cepat-cepat pergi. Draco menggandeng tangan Harry, yang kekesalannya sedikit berkurang saat Draco menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Jadi, kau menganggap Remus tampan?" gumam Harry saat mereka masuk mobil.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hm, cantik mungkin," katanya, lalu tertawa melihat tampang jengkel Harry. "Tapi jelas bukan tipeku."

"Oh, jadi yang seperti apa tipemu?" tanya Harry, kembali menunjukkan senyumnya. Draco menoleh menatapnya, mengusap pipi Harry dengan jemarinya, dan tanpa kata kembali melihat ke jalan.

Dan Harry pun meleleh.

-DH-

Malam itu mereka hanya belajar setengah jam, dan Draco sudah kembali menempel Harry. Kali ini Draco jelas lebih berani, pikir Harry geli. Dia merasakan paha Draco menggesek pahanya, dan bibir Draco sudah menelusuri tiap lekuk leher Harry, dan, tentu saja, akhirnya mencapai wajahnya.

Harry mendesah, menikmati setiap detiknya. Tangannya mencengkeram bagian bawah kaos Draco, tapi tak benar-benar menyentuhnya. Harry sadar dirinya masih terikat pada Cedric, dan dia tak mau selingkuh. Itu jelas tak adil bagi Cedric, yang Harry tahu benar-benar menyukainya.

Seolah membaca pikiran Harry, Draco berkata, "Aku akan memutuskan Lisa besok."

Harry menarik dirinya dari Draco, yang menatapnya tajam. Harry mengangguk, tersenyum manis. "Trims," katanya, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Draco, yang mengernyit.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Cedric akan pulang minggu depan, aku akan memutuskannya saat itu," kata Harry, mengusap tangan Draco menenangkannya.

Tapi Draco tetap tak puas. "Kenapa tidak lewat telpon saja?" tandasnya.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "'Co," nadanya menegur. "Bagaimana mungkin aku setega itu memutuskan hubungan lewat telpon?"

Draco mendengus. "Yeah? Kau memang terlalu baik," gumamnya, lalu sebelum Harry sempat memprotes apapun, dia menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Harry.

Harry merasakan elektrik itu. Kejutan yang tak pernah dia rasakan saat berciuman dengan mantan-mantannya dulu. Draco membuatnya meleleh bahkan hanya dnegan satu ciuman.

Mereka berciuman lembut, namun makin lama makin menggebu, dan Harry tak tahu bagaimana caranya dia sudah ada di pangkuan Draco, meminta lebih dan lebih...

Saat akhirnya oksigen memperingatkan mereka, mereka saling melepaskan diri perlahan. Mereka saling tatap dnegan penuh rindu, penuh perasaan yang selama ini tak pernah mereka rasakan.

Harry mendesah, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Draco yang wangi sabun mahal. Harry menghirup aroma khas itu dalam-dalam, makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Draco, saat dia merasakannya.

Sesuatu dari balik celana Draco.

Dan Harry pun tertawa terbahak, dan makin keras saat melihat wajah teraniaya Draco. "Oh, sungguh romantis," goda Harry geli. Dia turun dari pangkuan Draco, menatap gundukan yang familiar itu. "Aku tersanjung sekali Draco."

Draco melenguh malu, tapi membiarkan Harry menertawainya. Draco memutar bola matanya saat Harry akhirnya berhenti tertawa, dan kembali ke bukunya, mengajak Draco belajar lagi.

Draco cemberut. "Tidak," katanya tegas. Dia memeluk pinggang Harry, menariknya ke pangkuannya, dan menciumnya lagi...

-DH-

Minggu pagi, Harry bangun dengan disambut sms:

_Beri selamat padaku, sang single.-Draco_

Harry tertawa, dan membalas:

_Selamat! Kau adalah single dari segala single. Baginda single! Hahaha –Harry_

Harry baru akan berdiri dari kasurnya, saat jawaban Draco datang:

_Lucu sekali Potter. Tega sekali kau pada orang yang sedang kesepian! –Draco_

Harry terbahak membacanya. Dia membalas:

_Oh, poor 'Co. Bisakah aku membuatnya lebih baik? Xx –Harry_

Balasan Draco secepat kilat datang:

_Sarapan bareng? Starbucks setengah jam lagi, dan jangan telat! –Draco_

Harry memutar bola matanya, tapi tetap melompat ke kamar mandi untuk buru-buru mandi.

Harry memutuskan untuk memakai sweater marun dan jeans hitam yang sangat ketat. Sesekali bolehlah menggoda Draco, pikirnya devil. Hahaha.

"Hai, sayang, mau kemana? Ini masih jam 10 loh," kata ibunya, Lily Potter, wanita sangat cantik yang mewariskan mata hijaunya ke Harry.

"Hei Mum," katanya riang, mengecup pipi ibunya. "Sarapan dengan teman."

"Teman?" ibunya mengangkat alis.

Harry nyengir bersalah karena dia belum sempat bercerita dengan ibunya soal perkembangan hubungannya dengan Draco. "Hm, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu segera," katanya, melirik jam. Dia hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit lagi.

Mata ibunya melebar, menahan napas. "Maksudmu..."

Harry nyengir, lalu melambai pada ibunya, dan pergi untuk mengejar bus.

Harry telat lima menit. Draco sudah ada disana, cemberut.

"Tahukah kau waktu itu emas?" tukasnya. Harry memutar bola matanya, lalu memutuskan untuk meminta maaf. Dia mengecup pipi Draco, yang dengan efektif membuat cowok itu langsung diam, wajahnya merah. Harry tersenyum puas, duduk di depan Draco.

Setelah Draco pulih dari trans-karena-kecupan itu, dia menanyakan pesanan Harry, dan dia berdiri untuk mengantre. Harry agak heran, karena dia tahu persis bahwa selama pacaran dnegan orang lain, dia tak pernah mau mengantre sendiri. Lisa Turpin setidaknya ada disana untuk membantunya membawa nampan. Tapi Harry tidak mengeluh. Dia menganggap sikap Draco sangat manis.

Draco kembali dengan nampan mereka, dan mereka sarapan sambil membahas soal cara Draco memutuskan Turpin. Dengan sms.

"Astaga Draco, kau tahu itu tidak sopan," kata Harry, mengernyit.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Hei, aku dan Lisa tidak seserius itu..."

Harry tak suka mendengarnya. Dia menunduk, dan entah mengapa merasa sangat tidak aman. Dia takut Draco akan bosan dan memutuskannya seperti dia memutuskan Lisa...

"Hei," kata Draco bingung. "Kalau ini sangat mengganggumu, besok aku kan bicara lagi dengannya."

Harry mendesah, dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu, dia berkata, "Apakah, apakah aku dan kamu _juga _tidak serius?"

Draco mengernyit. Dia mengangkat dagu Harry untuk menatap mata hijau miliknya. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu? Apakah aku kurang menunjukan perasaanku padamu?"

Harry menggeleng, tersenyum tipis. Dia menggenggam tangan Draco kuat, lalu melepaskannya untuk memakan sarapannya. Draco mendesah, dan dia mengalihkan pembicaraan ke hal-hal ringan, dan sepuluh menit kemudian Harry sudah bisa tertawa kembali.

Selesai sarapan, masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum Harry harus bekerja, dan mereka memutuskan untuk makan eskrim di taman.

Harry dan Draco duduk di bangku taman, menatap anak-anak kecil membangun istana pasir, atau keluarga yang piknik, atau kakek yang mengajak jalan-jalan anjingnya, sambil menikmati eskrim mereka- Draco cokelat, dan Harry vanila. Sebelah tangan Draco merangkul bahu Harry.

"Jadi," kata Draco. "Kapan aku akan bertemu ibumu?"

Harry menatapnya malu-malu. "Hm, minggu depan?"

Draco mengernyit. "Nah, kenapa harus menunggu minggu depan?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, menunduk. "Yah, kalau sekarang aku hanya bisa mengenalkanmu sebagai teman biasa kan?"

Draco mendesah. "Hei, siapa yang peduli dengan status. Sekali melihat kita, ibumu pasti langsung tahu bahwa aku calon menantu yang paling baik."

Harry tertawa mendengar keangkuhannya, tapi juga merasa hangat. Draco sepertinya memang menganggap hubungan mereka serius sampai memikirkan soal calon menantu segala. Harry merasakan wajahnya merah, membayangkan dia dan Draco tinggal bersama di apartemen mungil, punya anak-anak yang cantik dan tampan, masak bareng...

Hmmm.

Harry mendadak merasa ingin mencium Draco. Dan itulah yang dia lakukan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Draco lembut di bibirnya. Draco memeluk pingggang Harry, memaksanya untuk mendekat. Harry tak mampu berpikir jernih, yang dia inginkan hanyalah sedekat mungkin dengan Draco. Mereka maskin terhanyut dalam dunia penuh gairah itu, sampai terdengar dehaman. Mereka melepaskan diri untuk melihat seorang ibu berdiri di depan mereka.

"Ehm, bisakah kalian tak melakukan itu di sini? Banyak anak kecil," dia mengedik ke belakangnya, dan wajah Harry bagai terbakar saat sadar bahwa seluruh orang di taman kecil itu sedang menatap mereka berdua, jelas terhibur.

"Maaf," kata Harry cepat, menarik tangan Draco untuk mengajaknya pergi. Draco memelototi semua orang yang ada di sana, jelas merasa terusir dan tersinggung, tapi memilih untuk mengikuti Harry. Mereka masuk ke mobil Draco, dan bahkan wajah Harry masih merona.

"Ugh, belum pernah aku semalu itu," gumamnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangannya.

Draco nyengir. "Hm, aku cukup menyukainya," katanya puas. "Biar mereka semua tahu kau milik_ku_."

"Psyco," gumam Harry yang dia samarkan dengan batuk, tapi dia tahu Draco pasti mendengarnya. Cowok itu mengernyit menatap Harry.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Er, Dray-co?"

Draco memutar bola matanya, lalu memutuskan bahwa mencium Harry jelas lebih _preferable_ dibanding berdebat dengannya, jadi dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan kembali mencium Harry mesra. Lima menit kemudian, Harry sudah ditarik Draco untuk duduk di pangkuannya di kursi kemudi, mereka berciuman seolah hidup mereka bergantung padanya.

"Harry, ayo pindah ke kursi belakang," engah Draco, heran sendiri karena dia masih bisa menyusun kata-kata.

Harry mendadak melepaskan dirinya. "Em, no-sex sebelum pacaran," katanya, dengan seluruh pengendalian dirinya pindah ke kursi sebelah.

Draco melongo. "Ap... tapi... " dia menatap Harry tak percaya. Harry meringis melihat tampang pedih Draco, dia sendiri sudah mulai terangsang, namun jelas masih bisa mengendalikannya.

"Astaga, Harry, please..."

"Nope."

Draco menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursinya sambil menghela napas, matanya menutup, mungkin berusaha mencari pikiran-pikiran tak sehat untuk menghilangkan nafsunya. Harry menatapnya bersalah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia akan lebih merasa bersalah jika melakukannya padahal masih berstatus pacar Cedric.

Draco butuh waktu lima belas menit penuh untuk dapat kembali menatap jalan.

"Dasar penjahat," ketusnya.

Harry tertawa tak yakin, yang segera berhenti ketika Draco memelototinya. Draco mendesah frustrasi, lalu menyalakan mobilnya, siap mengantarkan Harry ke Lupin Bakery, karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah satu.

Harry memasang lagu Maroon 5 untuk meredakan marah Draco, yang masih memelototi jalan seolah salah mereka Harry menolaknya tidur bersamanya. Untungnya, saat sampai di Lupin Bakery lima belas menit kemudian, Draco sudah tampak agak baikan.

"Sebaiknya segera kau putuskan Diggory," ancamnya. Harry mengangguk buru-buru, tak ingin memancing kemarahan Draco lebih jauh lagi. Harry menggenggam tangan Draco kuat, lalu mengecup pipinya.

"Sampai ketemu besok?" katanya.

Draco mendesah, akhirnya tersenyum juga. Harry sangat lega melihatnya. "Nah, aku akan menjemputmu pulang. Bertemu ibumu."

"Hari ini?" Harry sangat bingung.

"Makin cepat makin baik kan..."

Harry menggeleng. "Sori, 'Co, malam ini Mum ada lembur Minggu, tapi besok dia libur. Bagaimana?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Oke, tapi aku akan tetap menjemputmu. Aku dan anak tim basket ada rencana hang out bareng di dekat sini," katanya, tersenyum. Harry tersenyum senang sekali dengan perhatian Draco yang luar biasa.

"Oke, kutunggu."

-DH-

Draco mengantar Harry pulang malam itu. Draco benar-benar kaget karena ternyata rumah Harry sangat berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya.

"Dan kau selalu menolak jika ingin kuantar pulang," geram Draco sebal, mengamati bangunan apartemen kecil itu. Flat Harry ada di lantai 3.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kau harus memutar jauh kan kalau harus ke rumahku dulu..." gumamnya.

Draco mendesah, menggeleng, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjangnya.

Besoknya, Draco menjemput Harry.

"Harry, di depan ada mobil ferrari, cowok di dalamnya melihat ke apartemen kita terus. Apa itu kenalan..."

"Astaga," Harry buru-buru mengecek jendela, dan menemukan Draco menatapnya. Harry tak bisa menutupi senyumnya. Dia buru-buru mengambil tas, dan mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Mum, aku akan mengenalkan dia padamu nanti malam, oke?" kata Harry riang.

"Oh," kata ibunya, nadanya penasaran. "Itu bukan Cedric kan?"

Harry nyengir, menggeleng, lalu buru-buru berlari ke bawah untuk menemui Draco. "Hei," sapanya. "Kau tak perlu repot-repot sebenarnya..."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Nah, aku hanya tak bisa membayangkan kau naik bis dari jarak sejauh ini ke sekolah."

Harry tertawa. "Aku naik bis sejak bertahun-tahun lalu 'Co," katanya geli, tapi tetap memeluk Draco penuh terima kasih, dan duduk di kursi sebelah kemudi.

Hari itu terasa sangat lama sekali. Harry bisa merasakan tatapan Draco di punggungnya saat di kelas kimia, tapi dia tetap berusaha berkonsentrasi. Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka berdua harus mendapat nilai yang bagus, walaupun Harry tahu Draco tak akan kesulitan mencari pekerjaan dengan usaha ayahnya yang begitu banyak, tapi tetap saja...

Selesai kelas, Draco melewati bangkunya dengan mengetuk mejanya. Harry menatapnya, yang dibalas Draco dnegan cengiran tampan, lalu pergi ke kelasnya berikutnya. Harry mendesah memuja.

Ron menatap ini melongo. "Astaga," katanya. "Jangan bilang kau dan Malfoy..."

Harry nyengir. "Belum, aku kan masih belum memutuskan Cedric," katanya, berdiri untuk bersiap ke eklas berikutnya.

"Belum? Artinya kau dan dia _akan_?" ron melongo. Harry mengangguk simpel. Ron bersiul, "Wow, ngga nyangka kau benar-benar mendapatkannya. Maksudku, kau sudah naksir dia sejak bertahun-tahun lalu!"

Wajah Harry merona. "Hiperbola. Sejak tiga tahun lalu doang," katanya malu.

Ron memutar bola matanya. "Yeah, dan itu _sebentar."_

Harry nyengir licik. "Sama seperti Nott naksir kau kan?"

Ron mendengus. "Dia cuma main-main," katanya datar. "Lagipula, kalau aku harus memilih, mana mau aku dengan cowok-cowok basket itu."

"Aha, dan kau adalah salah satu cowok basket itu, kalau aku tak salah ingat," sindir Harry.

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Benar dong, aku kan tak akan mengencani diriku sendiri," candanya, dan Harry tertawa. Dasar Ron. Sangat keras kepala.

Akhirnya, hari itu berakhir juga, tapi Harry harus menunggu Draco berlatih basket sebelum mereka pulang.

"Cuma sampai jam enam kok hari ini," kata Draco. "Kami cuma akan melakukan simulasi latihan tanding."

Dan Harry pun duduk di stadion, menonton kapten Draco Malfoy bermain basket. Ini bukan kali pertama Harry menonton basket Draco, kadang-kadang dia suka beralibi ingin menonton Ron, padahal matanya terus-menerus ke Draco. Bedanya, kali ini dia tak perlu menyembunyikan bahwa dia _memang _ menonton Draco.

Harry memeperhatikan beberapa kali Draco menatapnya, seolah-olah Harry akan kabur entah kemana. Harry selalu siap tersenyum setiap kali Draco menatapnya, yang dibalas cowok itu dengan anggukan singkat dan semangat yang makin membara untuk mengalahkan tim lawannya.

Selesai bertanding-jam 6 tepat-Draco mendi sebentar, lalu mereka berjalan bersama ke lapangan parkir.

"Bagaimana menurutmu permainanku?" tanya Draco, duduk di kursi kemudi.

Harry tersenyum padanya. "Sangat oke. Pantas saja kau kapten," katanya, menghadiahi Draco dengan kecupan di pipi. Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan, membuat Harry tertawa.

Sepuluh menit sebelum sampai ke apartemen Harry, mendadak Draco terdiam, wajahnya kaku.

"Hei, kenapa?" tanya Harry bingung.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Hanya memikirkan kalau ibumu sampai tak suka padaku..."

"Oh, itu tak mungkin," tawa Harry. Draco menatapnya tak yakin. "Ibuku orangnya sangat _easy going _kok. Dia pasti menyukaimu." Harry menggenggam tangan Draco yang memegang kemudi, Draco meremas tangan Harry.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga.

Harry menggandeng tangan Draco untuk melunturkan sedikit rasa gugupnya. Draco menatapnya penuh terima kasih, dan Harry tersenyum menenangkan.

"Mum," seru Harry saat mereka masuk ke dalam flat. Draco menatap sekeliling. Flat itu memang sangat mungil, mungkin hanya seukuran ruang tamu Draco. Harry menatapnya malu-malu. "Sori, memang jauh kalau dibanding rumahmu..."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Hah, rumah _semua orang_ jauh jika dibandingkan Manor, Harry," katanya lugas. "Tapi jelas aku lebih memilih ini. Setidaknya rumahmu seperti ada yang tinggal di dalamnya." Dia mencium aroma hangat kue cinnamon. "God, aku suka cinnamon."

Harry tertawa, lalu membawa Draco masuk. "Mum," serunya lagi.

"Di dapur, Sayang," terdengar suara ibunya. Mereka ke dapur, dan bertmu dengan Lily. Ibunya tersenyum senang menatap Draco. "Ohh, kau... Draco?"

Draco melirik Harry, lalu membalas senyum Lily. "Ya, Mrs Potter, senang bertemu denganmu," katanya, menjabat tangan Lily.

"Oh, panggil saja aku Lily," kata Lily riang, dia tersenyum penuh arti pada Harry, yang wajahnya merona.

"Ehm, oke, apakah makan malam sudah siap, Mum?"

"Sudah, sudah, duduklah kalian berdua," kata Lily, Harry membantunya menyiapkan piring, sementara Draco duduk, jelas bingung harus melakukan apa.

Lima menit kemudian, mereka sudah menikmati makan malam lezat buatan Lily: lasagna dan salad, dengan desert pie cinnamon.

"jadi," kata Lily, membuka pembicaraan. "Kalian pacaran?"

Wajah Harry merona, Draco mengangkat alis menatapnya, lalu mengangguk pada Lily. "Akan."

"Akan?"

"Ya, harus menunggu Harry memutuskan pacarnya yang sekarang dengan _terhormat_," kata Draco, menatap sebal Harry, yang tertawa.

Lily ikut tertawa. "Oh, jadi kau orang ketiga?" tanyanya bersemangat pada Draco, yang tertawa. Wajah Harry makin merah.

"Mum," lenguhnya.

"Yup,"kata Draco tanpa malu.

"Hm," Lily mengangguk. "Dan Harry sudah mengenalkanmu padaku? Wow, kurasa kau cukup spesial, Draco."

Draco nyengir penuh kemenangan. "Tentu saja, Lily. Aku mungkin pacar Harry yang paling spesial. Dan dia jelas punya banyak pacar sebelum aku untuk dibandingkan." Draco menatap Harry tak suka. Harry meringis bersalah. Dia memang punya banyak sekali mantan, yang selalu diungkit-ungkit Draco tentunya.

"Oh, aku tak tahu," Lily tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau jelas pacar pertama yang dikenalkan Harry padaku."

Draco tersedak. Harry mengusap punggungnya dan memberinya air. Setelah lega, Draco menatap Lily tak percaya. "Tak mungkin. Harry sudah pernah pacaran delapan kali sebelum ini dan tak ada yang pernah dibawanya padamu?"

Lily menatap Harry, yang wajahnya bagai terbakar, dnegan geli. "Nope. Tak satupun," katanya. "Dia bilang dari awal padaku, bahwa satu-satunya orang yanga akan dia bawa ke rumah hanyalah seseorang tak dikenal bernama Draco Malfoy. Setiap harinya aku berharap akan bertemu laki-laki ini. Dan sekarang kau datang," kata Lily senang.

Draco terdiam, dia menatap Lily, mencari kebohongan, yang tak dia temukan, jelas. Lalu dia menatap Harry yang menunduk dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kemudian Draco terkekeh kecil, menyusupkan tangannya ke rambut Harry, lalu menariknya untuk menciumnya mesra.

Tepat di depan ibunya.

Saking syoknya, Harry sampai tak bisa bereaksi apapun. Saat Draco melepasnya, dia masih agak linglung karena ciuman magic itu. Dia menoleh ke ibunya, yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan terhibur.

Dasar Mum, pikir Harry, pasti dia sangat menikmati semua ini.

Lalu pembicaraan beralih ke hal-hal yang lebih ringan, seperti basket Draco dan universitas pilihannya. Dan makan malam berakhir dengan cukup damai. Harry menawarkan untuk mencuci piring, yang ditolak ibunya mentah-mentah.

"Bawa Draco ke kamarmu, dia tampak lelah," kata Lily, lalu nyengir licik. "Dan jangan melakukan apapun selama aku ada di sini, Harry."

Wajah Harry memerah, tergagap syok ibunya mempermalukannya seperti itu. Tapi Draco, si cool itu, hanya tertawa dan berkata, "Oh, tenang saja Lily, no-sex sebelum pacaran adalah moto kami."

Harry tak percaya Draco menggunakan kata _itu _di depan ibunya!

Harry masih cemberut saat mereka masuk ke kamar Harry, yang ukurannya sepersepuluh kamar raksasa Draco. Draco menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur empuk Harry, badannya masih pegal karena latihan basket tadi. Dia menarik Harry untuk tidur di atasnya. Harry mendesah, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Draco.

Mereka berada di posisi itu selama beberapa saat, sampai Harry berkata. "Plis, jangan bercanda soal sex di depan ibuku. Itu sangat sangat memalukan."

Draco terbahak. "Kenapa? Ibumu saja sangat santai," katanya menggoda.

"'Co..." rengek Harry, yang membuat Draco makin terbahak.

"Oke,oke, tapi aku tak mau berjanji," kata Draco geli. Kemudian mereka terdiam, Harry bergeser untuk tidur di sebelah Draco, tapi tak melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Draco.

Kemudian, mendadak Draco bertanya, "Kau sudah pernah melakukannya?"

"Apaan?"

"Sex."

Harry tertawa. "Tentu saja."

Draco menatapnya, mengernyit tak suka. Harry bingung, apa yang Draco harapkan darinya? Perawan lugu?

Draco mendesah. "God, aku cemburu!"

Harry tertawa, mengusap rambut Draco yang masih agak basah karena keramas. "Hei, kau tahu kalau kau akan menjadi favoritku kan?"

"Tetap saja, rasanya aku ingin mencabik-cabik mereka semua..." geram Draco, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Harry. Harry tertawa.

"Hmm, kau _selalu_ cemburu," kata Harry, mendesah saat Draco mencium spot favoritnya di bawah telinganya.

"Memang," jawab Draco, lalu, "Aku tak menyangka aku benar-benar pacar pertama yang kau bawa ke rumah."

Harry merasakan wajahnya hangat. "Yah, aku takut mereka semua mengira aku serius. Kau tahu, aku tak ingin menyakiti hati..."

Draco menggeleng-geleng, menatap mata Harry. "Kau tahu aku senang mendengarnya kan?"

Harry tertawa. "Jelas. Wajahmu saat Mum mengatakannya jelas tampak puas sekali."

Draco mengangguk. "Kita akan menjalani ini dengan serius kan?"

Harry tersenyum, senyum paling manis yang pernah dia berikan pada cowok lain. "Sangat serius. Aku tak akan kemana-mana Draco."

Draco mengangguk lagi, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Harry _properly_.

-DH-

_Yeeyy,, chapter dua kelar! Aku tahu kalian semua tak sabar ingin minggu depan, dan Harry memutuskan Cedric. Tenang saja, akan datang di chapter berikutnya. Bagaimana menurut kalian soal hubungan Sirius dan Remus yang ada di chapter ini. Mau membaca kisah mereka jugakah? Heh heh heh,, silakan review...pleaseeee xD_

Terima kasih buat yang udah review:

astia aoi segera jadian,,sabar yah,,hihihii

yume: uwaa,,makasi ya,,hm, aku udah pengen bgt bikin sekuel break up, tapi rasanya bingung gmna mo bikin endingnya,, sabar aja yak,,hehe,,untuk sementara baca fic aku yang lain dulu aja yume,,hehehe,, *promosi

Neterya imel makasi,,

Noname: emang nama kamu noname atau maksudnya noname? Hahahaha

Ayashaa: hahaha,,iya juga si emang agak kayak cewek yak di chapter 1..gimana dengan chapter ini?

Kiseki Arvel: iya ya, agak kepanjangan yak,, maaf ya kalo jadi boring bacanya,,huhu,, Lisa Turpin itu Ravenclaw, sering ada di fic2 ttg HP, jadinya aku pake juga namanya,,hehe,, harry ga selingkuuh kok,,dia Cuma tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya,,hahahaha

GRACIAAAS : )x


	3. Chapter 3

**Vulnerable**

**Summary: **Draco selalu membenci Harry Potter. Entah apa yang orang lain lihat pada Potter. Dia bahkan tidak kaya, tidak bermain basket, tapi semua orang menyukainya. Potter ini, Potter itu! Tapi, dia tak menyadari, bahwa batas antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis... AU, highschool

**Disclaimer:** HP bukan punya sayaaaaaaaa,,tapi punya JK Rowling

-DH-

Hari Jumat itu, Draco menjemput Harry dengan wajah riang. Dia menghampiri Harry yang sedang mengelap konter sebelum siap-siap untuk menutup kafe, yang buka sampai jam sepuluh malam itu, dan mengecup pipinya dari belakang.

"Hei," sapa Harry, tersenyum, wajahnya lelah. Jelas saja, Jumat selalu menjadi hari yang _hectic_, karena banyaknya pelanggan. Draco mengernyit, mengusap pipi Harry.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Draco lembut.

Harry menggeleng, Draco tersenyum. "Aku bawakan bento di mobil, dan _Strawberry milk shake_ favoritmu," katanya. Harry mengecup pipinya sebagai tanda terimakasih, dan Draco nyengir puas. Harry tertawa melihatnya.

Mereka pamitan pada Remus-yang tinggal di lantai dua toko-dan berjalan bergandengan ke mobil. Harry langsung memakan bento dari Draco dengan lahap, membuat Draco meringis.

"Kenapa kau tak makan dulu kalau selapar itu?" protesnya.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tadi ramai sekali, 'Co, aku bahkan tak sempat ke kamar kecil," katanya di sela-sela mulut penuhnya. Draco hanya menggeleng. Dia ingin sekali mengusulkan agar Harry berhenti bekerja saja, Draco dengan senang hati akan menanggung semua kebutuhan Harry dan ibunya. Tapi dia cukup mengenal Harry, untuk tahu bahwa kalimat itu hanya akan membuat mereka bertengkar, karena Harry pasti menolak, dan Draco tak mau mengambil risiko bertengkar dengannya.

Tidak, apalagi besok adalah hari yang dinanti-nanti oleh Draco.

"Diggory datang?"

Harry meminum milk shake nya sampai setengah habis, lalu mengangguk. "Kami akan bertemu besok sehabis shift-ku selesai," katanya, bersandar kekenyangan di kursinya.

Draco mengernyit. "Kenapa ngga pagi saja? Aku ingin kalian segera berakhir. Makin cepat makin baik," katanya.

Harry mendesah. "'Co, besok Sabtu, dan dia baru datang, aku hanya tak tega..."

"Oh, dan kau tega pada_ku_?"

Harry menggeleng-geleng, tapi memilih tak menjawab. Dia menutup matanya, dan semenit kemudian, terdengar dengkur pelan. Draco tersenyum melihatnya, pasti Harry memang sangat sangat lelah. Dia tak pernah tertidur di mobil sebelum ini.

Sampai di apartemen Harry, Draco tak tega membangunkannya, dan memilih membopong calon pacarnya itu. Betapa ringannya dia, pikir Draco, mengernyit. Padahal masakan Lily begitu enak, bisa-bisanya dia tidak gemuk. Harry terbangun saat Draco memposisikannya _bridal style_.

"'Co..."

"Sst, tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah. Aku akan membawamu ke atas."

Harry menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'trims'. Draco tersenyum, membunyikan bel. Lily yang membukanya. Dia kaget melihat Draco dan Harry ditangannya. Draco langsung berdesis dan me-_mouthing_ 'tidur', dan Lily mengangguk, membantu Draco membuka pintu kamar Harry. Lily tersenyum melihat pasangan itu, dan keluar kamar, membiarkan Draco mengurus anaknya.

Draco melepas sepatu, celana, dan baju Harry. Sejenak dia berhenti untuk menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Harry ramping, dan kakinya terlihat sangat panjang tanpa di balut celana. Hmm, Draco jelas betah melihatnya. Lalu saat melihat Harry bergidik kedinginan, barulah Draco sadar dari perbuatan bejatnya menatap tubuh setengah telanjang seseorang yang bahkan belum menjadi pacarnya, dan menyelimutI Harry dengan selimut tebalnya. Draco menulis notes, menyelipkannya di sebelah Harry:

_Kau tertidur di mobilku. Tak akan protes. Your body is very KICKING! Love it._

Draco terkekeh sendiri membayangkan wajah merah Harry saat membacanya, lalu keluar kamar. Dia bertemu Lily di dapur, yang ternyata sudah membuatkannya teh. Draco duduk di depan Lily.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengurusnya, Draco," kata Lily, mengusap tangan Draco sekilas, penuh penghargaan. "Selama ini dia terlalu mandiri sampai menakutkan rasanya. Aku senang dia memutuskan untuk lebih bergantung pada orang lain."

Draco mengangguk. "Harry masih suka malu-malu jika aku memanjakannya. Tapi kurasa dia mulai paham bahwa aku memang _suka_ memanjakannya."

Lily tersenyum senang. "Dia _sangat _ menyukaimu, kau tahu."

Draco mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Dia sangat mudah dibaca," tawanya.

Lily ikut tertawa. "Memang. Kejujurannya kadang membuatku panik. Tapi," kata Lily kemudian," Kau tak akan mempermainkannya kan? Karena Harry jelas tak mengincar hubungan singkat denganmu Draco..."

Draco tampak tersinggung. Oke, dia memang brengsek, dan dia tahu dia masih sering mem-_bully _orang, marah-marah, dan bersikap bajingan. Tapi satu yang pasti, dia sangat menyukai Harry. "Aku juga menginginkan hubungan serius, Lily," katanya, menatap Lily tegas.

Lily tersenyum lega. Lalu mereka berbincang hal-hal yang ringan, sampai Draco harus pulang.

-DH-

Besoknya, Draco mengantar Harry ke Lupin Bakery untuk shift paginya (setelah Harry mengomel mengapa semalam tidak dibangunkan, dengan wajah merah karena dia tahu Draco-lah yang menggantikan bajunya).

"Oke, aku jemput jam lima?" tanya Draco.

Harry menggeleng. "Cedric, ingat?"

Draco mendesah. Dia tak ingin Harry mengobrol berduaan dengan Diggory. Entah mengapa dia takut Harry mendadak berubah pikiran, menganggap bahwa Diggory lebih baik dibanding Draco. Draco mengernyit tak suka dengan pikirannya sendiri. Seumur hidup dia tak pernah merasa _insecure_ seperti perasaannya kali ini.

"Boleh kucium?" tanya Draco pelan. Harry terkekeh.

"'Co, sejak kapan kau meminta izin?" tanyanya heran. Dia menutup matanya, menunggu bibir Draco datang. Draco menatap wajah polos itu, lalu mendekatkan jarak mereka...

"Harry?"

Draco merasakan Harry mendorongnya mendadak. Dia menoleh, menatap cowok sangat tampan di depannya, senior mereka yang telah melanjutkan ke Yale, Cedric Diggory. Calon mantan pacar Harry.

Wajah Diggory jelas nampak sakit hati, dia menatap Harry dan Draco tak percaya. Harry sendiri tampak sangat bersalah.

"Em, Ced, aku bisa menjelaskan," kata Harry hati-hati. "Oke, tenang dulu..."

Diggory sudah menatap Draco penuh benci, dan Draco membalas menantang. Jelas akan ada baku hantam. Harry mencium gelagat tak enak ini, dan menghampiri Cedric.

"Ced, dengarkan aku," kata Harry buru-buru. "Aku tak ingin kau melihat yang tadi. Kupikir kau baru akan datang jam 5, dan kita bisa membicarakan semua ini dengan lebih baik..."

"Kau akan memutuskanku karena _dia?_" tukas Diggory tak percaya. "Kau tahu dia brengsek!"

Harry mendesah, melirik Draco panik. Kasihan padanya, Draco tetap diam di tempatnya. Harry tampak lega, dan berbalik menatap Cedric lagi.

"Kupikir," kata Diggory memelas. "Setidaknya kita bisa lebih lama lagi. Aku, kupikir aku mencintaimu, Harry."

Harry jelas kaget mendengarnya. Draco mulai gelisah. Harry tak akan terjebak dengan kata-kata cinta Diggory kan? Draco mengepalkan tangannya benci. Tak pernah dia merasa seperti ini seumur hidupnya, dan dia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Ced," desah Harry perlahan. Dia nampak mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi berujung diam. Sampai akhirnya dia berkata lemah, "Maafkan aku."

Hening yang panjang, Harry mungkin menunggu Diggory mengatakan sesuatu, tapi cowok itu hanya terdiam. Draco ingin menarik Harry ke pelukannya, ingin menunjukan pada dunia bahwa Harry adalah miliknya...

Tapi dia tahu Harry akan marah jika dia tak memberi waktu untuk dirinya dan Diggory berpisah baik-baik.

"Kita masih bisa berteman," gumam Harry tak meyakinkan.

Diggory hanya menatap Harry lama, lalu menatap Draco, yang masih menatapnya menantang.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya berlangsung sangat cepat. Diggory meninjunya kuat. Draco terpelanting karena tak sempat membela diri saking terkejutnya. Harry memekik kaget, mencoba menengahi, tapi Draco terlanjur murka. Dia membalas menonjok Diggory beberapa kali lebih banyak. Diggory boleh jadi mantan kapten tim basketnya, tapi Draco jelas lebih berotot dan lebih cepat.

Draco bisa mendengar suara Harry berseru panik, tapi dia tak peduli. Sudah sejak awal dia ingin menghajar Diggory, dan inilah saatnya.

Sesuatu yang kuat dan memaksa mendadak menarik tangannya, memisahkannya dengan Diggory. Mata Draco masih berkabut oleh amarah, tapi dia melihat seseorang berjas lengkap mencengkeram kedua tangan Diggory.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" bentak Remus, yang ternyata sedang mencengkeram Draco. "Berkelahi di belakang toko-_ku!_"

Draco dan Diggory terdiam. Draco melihat Harry merepet di dinding, wajahnya marah.

"Aku polisi, kau tahu," kata orang di belakang Diggory, dan Draco mengingat polisis yang sering mendatangi toko Remus akhir-akhir ini, Sirius Black. (Draco mengingatnya karena dia marah Harry mendeskripsikannya sebagai _polisi paling ganteng sejagat raya_).

"Sirius, sudahlah," kata Harry pelan. "Biarkan Cedric pergi."

Dan, Draco merasa menang karena Harry tak menyuruhnya pergi. Diggory berusaha menatap mata Harry, yang tetap mengernyit menatap lantai. Dan, setelah usahanya gagal, Diggorymenatap benci Draco, lalu pergi.

Suasana mendadak hening. Remus melepaskan Draco, lalu menggebuk kepalanya.

"Au," protes Draco, mengusap kepalanya. Beneran sakit.

"Itu karena telah membuat keributan," kata Remus, lalu menggebuk Draco lagi, disamping protesnya. "Itu karena membuat Harry sedih." Lalu, tanpa kata, dia pergi. Sirius memberi Draco tatapan simpati, lalu menyusul Remus.

Tinggal Draco dan Harry sekarang. Mereka hening lama, lalu Draco mendesah, "Harry."

"Jangan mengajakku bicara," tandas Harry. Dia menatap Draco, tatapan yang belum pernah Draco terima dari Harry selama ini.

Tatapan kecewa.

Perut Draco mulas.

"Harry," katanya pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku, Draco," desis Harry tak percaya.

"Kau melihatnya, 'Ry, kau tahu dia yang memulai," protes Draco, sebisa mungkin menahan marahnya. Kenapa Harry menyalahkannya? Ini semua jelas salah Diggory kan? Harry tak berpikir Draco akan diam saja jika Diggory menyerangnya kan?

Harry masih menatapnya marah, lalu masuk ke kafe, meninggalkan Draco seorang diri.

Draco terduduk, memeluk lututnya. Badannya gemetaran, seluruh urat nadinya menyuruhnya untuk menangis, tapi Draco tak akan menangis. Dia memilih gemetaran, menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya, tak bisa berpikir...

Draco tak tahu berapa lama dia duduk di sana, di belakang Lupin Bakery, mematung, dan tak berpikir.

"Draco," mendadak terdengar suara kaget. "Astaga, Harry, Harry!"

"Ada apa Rem... Astaga, Draco, apa yang..."

Dan Draco merasakan seseorang memeluknya erat. Dia menoleh, menatap wajah ngeri Harry. Draco merasakan suaranya serak saat berkata,

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Harry menggeleng kuat, menggigit bibirnya, dan memeluk Draco. "Tak akan Draco, tadi aku hanya sedang sangat marah..."

Draco masih tak yakin. Ekspresi Harry tadi jelas membencinya...

"Kau tak membenciku?"

"Astaga, 'Co, bagaimana mungkin? Aku menyukaimu, ingat? Kita jadian hari ini, kita resmi, ingat?" kata Harry, suaranya bergetar panik.

Setelah mendengar itu, Draco membalas pelukan Harry kuat-kuat. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Harry, menghirupnya, memastikan bahwa cowok yang dia peluk benar-benar Harry-nya...

Setelah tenang, Harry berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bentaknya. "Kau membuatku jantungan, 'Co..."

Mendengar panggilan sayang itu, Draco nyengir, kepercayaan dirinya bangkit kembali. "Menjemputmu. Kita akan malam mingguan kan?"

Harry mendesah, melirik jam tangannya, masih jam 3, tapi dari wajahnya, jelas Harry tak ingin meninggalkan Draco dulu, tidak dengan emosi labil Draco yang berhasil membuatnya jantungan...

"Oke, tunggu di mobil, aku akan minta izin Remus."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah di perjalanan ke rumah Draco. Tak ada yang ingin bicara, jadi mereka sama-sama diam.

Dan, sesampainya di kamar raksasa Draco, Harry langsung menciumnya. Dia tak membiarkan Draco berkata apapun, berpikir apapun.

Kemudian, saat melepaskannya, Harry menatap Draco lembut, dan berbisik, "Hai, _pacarku."_

-DH-

_Akhirnya chapter 3 selesaiiiii,, selamat Draco dan Harry udah resmii! Hahahaha._

_Chapter selanjutnya adalah reaksi semua orang, dan konflik karenanya. Hmm, dan apakah Cedric menyerah begitu saja? Sepertinya tidak, khkhkhkh *ktawa jahat! Tunggu kelanjutannya, dan tetap Review yaaaahh.. love you all :*_

_Makasi buat yg uda review:_

Neterya imel: chapter depan adalah ttg sudut pandang theo,,jdi ada hubungannya sama hubungan dia dan ron,,hehe. Tentu akan ada yg berusaha bikin putus harry dan draco, tenang saja, ini hanya ketenangan sementara,,muahahahaha!

Paradisaea rubra: hmm, yakin Cedric ga akan mengganggu hubungan mereka? Jangan terlalu yakin dulu young man,,hahahaha

Noname: akan ada sirius remus, tapi belum saatnya sepertinya,,hehe

astia aoi: sudah jadiaaan xD

Aoi LawLight: oke oke,, akan ada kisah pasangan2 itu di chapter selanjutnya :D

Key shirui Alegra tiqa: makacii qaqaa,,hihihi,, aku juga suka banget sama interaksi mereka,, semoga di chapter ini kamu masih suka sama interaksi mereka,,yg mana favoritmu? xD Ron dan theo emang pair yg ga biasa yak,,hihihii,,biar kesannya antara mungkin dan ngga mungkin,,hehehe

AnindyaCahya muahahahha,, emang mereka pair yang ga ada matinya :D

Yume: iya,, akan ada konflik di chapter chapter ke depan,,tetep review yah :*

Augesteca: chapter depan kayaknya ratenya belum akan naik,,hahha,, tapi akan makin banyak sugesti *wink wink

Momo: hihihii emang mereka berdua geniiit bgt hahaha,, favorit kamu yg mana nih? :D

Kiseki Arvel: iya nih,, abisannya lagi liburan jadi nganggur deh,,hahaha,, memang bgt,, cedric akan sll menjadi saingan draco,,hahaha

Makasi juga yang uda nge fave! Jangan lupa baca fic aku yg lain yaak,, *promosi,,hihihi

Love you aaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllll lllllllll : )xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Vulnerable**

**Summary: **Draco selalu membenci Harry Potter. Entah apa yang orang lain lihat pada Potter. Dia bahkan tidak kaya, tidak bermain basket, tapi semua orang menyukainya. Potter ini, Potter itu! Tapi, dia tak menyadari, bahwa batas antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis... AU, highschool

**Disclaimer:** HP bukan punya sayaaaaaaaa,,tapi punya JK Rowling

"APA?"

Theo berteriak, menatap Draco syok, kemudian menatap Blaise, yang nampak seperti baru habis ditampar.

Saat itu hari Minggu, mereka bertiga sedang santai di galabo milik keluarga Nott, dengan pizza dan kaleng bir, saat tiba-tiba Draco berkata kalau dia sudah jadian dengan Harry Potter.

Harry Potter yang selama ini Draco sangat sangat benci sampai rasanya tak masuk akal lagi...

Dan sekarang Draco bilang dia sedang menjalin hubungan tetap dengan Harry.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Baru kemarin kok resminya," katanya.

Theo masih tak percaya. Kemudian dia menatap Blaise. Sobatnya itu tampak menunduk menatap lantai, dan hempitan simpati menyerang Theo. Blaise sudah dua tahun terakhir ini memendam rasa pada Draco, tak berani mengungkapkannya karena menganggap Draco lebih menyukai cewek dibanding cowok. Tapi ternyata, Draco telah ditaklukan oleh Potter dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu!

Theo tak tahu lagi kalau itu terjadi pada dirinya, entah bagaimana perasaannya.

Draco bercerita panjang soal betapa mempesonanya pribadi Harry, yang tak pernah dia temukan pada diri orang lain. Betapa dia menyukai Harry, _sangat suka_, dan akhirnya setelah berbagai rintangan (bernama Cedric Diggory), merekapun resmi.

"Hari ini Harry sedang kerja sambilan," kata Draco lagi, mendesah menyesal. "Dia bahkan tak mau libur seharipun. Rajin seperti peri rumah, hufft."

Theo memutar bola matanya. Dia tak pernah membayangkan Draco sebagai seseorang yang _clingy_, dan inilah dia sekarang, sedih hanya karena tak bisa bertemu Harry selama beberapa jam.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Blaise?" tanya Draco, menyadari kalau Blaise belum berkomentar apapun dari tadi.

Blaise mengangkat bahu, lalau berdiri, "Aku baru ingat Mum memintaku melakukan sesuatu. Aku pulang duluan, ya," kata Blaise, tak menatap siapapun, dan dalam semenit, dia sudah pergi. Draco melongo.

"Kenapa sih dia?" tanyanya bingung. Theo menggebuk kepalanya. "Au! Apa-apaan sih?"

"Itu karena kau tak sensitif, idiot," gumam Theo, menggeleng. Draco menatapnya cengo, tapi Theo mengabaikannya.

Esoknya, Theo berada antara jerat senang dan simpati pada Blaise, karena Draco mengajak mereka duduk di meja Harry. Alias meja Ron Weasley, pujaan hatinya sejak bertahun lalu. Tapi betapapun senangnya dia, dia tetap tak tega melihat tampang Blaise, yang nampak seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Hai," sapa Draco, mengecup pipi Harry dari belakang. Harry menoleh, dan senyumnya langsung terkembang, menunjukkan dua lesung pipi yang luar biasa dalam, dan manis.

"Hai, 'Co," sapa Harry, membuat Ron tersedak minumannya, dan Theo nyaris tersandung.

"'_Co?"_ ulang Ron tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. "Ataga Harry, aku tak percaya kau setergila-gila itu pada Malfoy sampai memberinya nama panggilan!"

Wajah Harry merona, tapi dia tetap memutar bola matanya dengan sarkartis, walaupun tak menjawab ledekan Ron. Granger, Finnigan, dan Longbottom terkikik-kikik, jelas menganggap nama panggilan itu cute.

Tapi yang paling membuat Theo syok adalah, Draco benar-benar merona. Wow, dia tak pernah menyangka akan hidup untuk menyaksikan Draco yang malu-malu! Theo menatap Blaise yang sedang memelototi lantai. Ugh, andaikan Theo bisa mengambil setengah kesedihan Blaise...

"Ehm, masih ada tempat untuk kami?" tanya Draco, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Harry mengangguk cepat, menggeser kursinya agar ada ruangan untuk Draco, yang langsung menarik kursi asal dari manapun, dan menempel ke Harry. Harry mempersilakan Theo dan Blaise duduk juga. Theo menatap Ron, yang mengernyit tak suka menatap makanannya, tapi tak berkata apapun.

Theo mendesah. Bagaimana bisa dia mengejar Ron selama empat tahun terakhir, dan cowok itu masih saja membencinya. Apa yang harus Theo lakukan untuk bisa mengatasi ini?

Dengan terus mencoba, Theo rasa.

Jadi, dia duduk di samping Ron, yang menghela napas jengkel, tapi tetap memakan makanannya.

"Jadi, Harry," kata Neville setelah semua orang mulai makan. "Pacar baru?"

Harry nyengir kecil. "Yup."

"Bagaimana dengan Cedric?" tanya Seamus. "Pasti dia tidak bisa menerimanya. Kau tahu betapa dia memujamu..."

Harry mendesah, "Dia akan _move on_, tenang saja," katanya.

"Tak akan seyakin itu kalau jadi kau," kata Seamus, mengangkat bahu. "Semua mantanmu belum ada yang _move on_ setahuku."

Harry memelototi Seamus, lalu menatap ngeri Draco, yang nampak siap memakan siapapun. Theo merasa ini saatnya mengerjai Draco, karena tidak sensitif terhadap perasaan Blaise.

"Memangnya berapa kali Harry pernah pacaran? Kesannya banyak banget," katanya, setengah penasaran juga.

Harry mendesah pasrah, jadi Seamus yang menjawab, "Harry pernah delapan kali pacaran," katanya. Theo melongo syok. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa mantan Harry cuma Dean Thomas Dan Diggory. Wow! Ternyata Potter yang terlihat alim menyimpan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Seamus tertawa melihat ekspresi Theo. "Waktu terlama Harry single adalah dua minggu," katanya tertawa, lalu dia menghitung dengan jarinya. "Cho Chang, senior kita dulu. Lalu Oliver Wood dari klub hoki. Marcus Flint..."

"Flint?" Theo shock. "Si babon yang bahkan tak bisa menjumlahkan 2 dan 2 itu?"

Seluruh meja tertawa, kecuali Draco, yang menatap Harry sebal, dan tawa Harry langsung berhenti. Dia meraih tangan Draco untuk menenangkannya.

"Itu masa lalu sekali, 'Co," bisiknya. Theo menatap pasangan itu jijik, seberapapun manisnya mereka.

"Lalu?" tanya Theo pada Seamus, penasaran.

"Lalu Gabrielle Delacour, si cantik itu, yah, aku juga heran kenapa Harry bisa mendapatkannya. Lalu tetangga barunya, Zayn Malik, _hot _dan merupakan mantan Harry favoritku, tak pernah menemukan yang se-seksi itu..."

Sampai di situ, Draco berdiri, mengambil tasnya, dan pergi tanpa kata.

"'Co, hei," Harry memanggilnya, yang dicuekin. Lalu Harry memelototi mereka semua, "Trims atas kisahnya! Sungguh mengharukan!" tukasnya, lalu dia menyusul Draco. Seluruh meja kemudian terkekeh, menggeleng melihat kecemburuan Draco yang sungguh buta. Kecuali Blaise, tentu. Dia hanya diam, menghabiskan makanannya dalam sunyi.

"Lalu?" Theo masih penasaran pada _track record_ Potter si anak baik-baik yang ternyata menyimpan banyak kejutan itu.

"Dean Thomas, Roger Davies, dan terakhir Cedric Diggory," kata Granger, menjawab pertanyaan Theo. "Harry boleh jadi _likes a whore_, tapi jelas dia punya selera," candanya.

Theo mengangguk-angguk. Lalu, perhatiannya teralih ke Ron, yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja. "Dollar untuk pikiranmu?" tanya Theo, tersenyum padanya.

Ron memutar bola matanya, lalu bangkit, sudah selesai makan.

"Hei, jangan buru-buru, waktu istirahat masih lama," kata Theo kecewa.

Ron berpura-pura tak mendengarnya, lalu mengajak Granger pergi, yang menatap Theo simpati. Theo mendadak tak ingin makan lagi.

Kenapa Ron harus seperti itu padanya?

"Apa salahku?" tanyanya frustrasi saat Ron dan Granger sudah tak terlihat. Seamus dan Neville bertukar pandang, sedang Blaise masih dalam lautan pikirannya sendiri, mungkin tak mendengar satu katapun hasil percakapan mereka sepanjang makan siang.

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba cara lain untuk mendekatinya, sobat," kata Neville, menepuk pundak Theo simpati.

"Entahlah, rasanya aku sudah mencoba semua cara," lenguh Theo. "Kenapa dia bahkan tak mau memberiku _satu _kesempatan sekalipun!"

Kali ini Neville dan Seamus tampak terpojokan, jelas mereka kaget karena Theo tampak serius mengenai perasaannya terhadap Ron. Tapi mereka tak menyuarakannya, alih-alih Seamus berkata, "Mungkin karena kau terlalu _memaksa?"_

Theo mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu, kau terlalu... _menyodorkan _dirimu," jawab Neville. "Ron adalah tipe yang sangat keras kepala. Mungkin kalau kau memberinya ruang, dia akan sadar bahwa kau... yah... _ada_."

Kata-kata itu jelas mengiris hati Theo.

-DH-

Sejak hari itu, mereka entah bagaimana menjadi satu geng, karena Draco menolak sedetikpun berpisah dari Harry, kalau dia bisa.

Theo menyadari, bahwa teman-teman Harry berbeda sekali dengan teman-teman Draco. Teman-teman Harry _benar-benar _teman. Mereka saling membantu, saling mendukung, dan saling menggoda. Sedang teman-teman Draco, selain Blaise dan Theo, adalah kepalsuan: saling menjilat dan tidak peduli. Hanya teman untuk bersenang-senang.

Berteman dengan geng Harry membuka pandangan Theo soal teman, bahwa dia masih bisa berteman dengan siapapun selain Blaise dan Draco, bahwa keterbukaan adalah kuncinya, bukan kekuasaan, kekayaan, atau apapun bebau materialistik.

Theo menyukai Harry. Bukan suka seperti rasa sukanya pada Ron, jelas, tapi dia merasa bahwa Harry sangat cocok dengan Draco. Dia sabar, mengerti bagaimana cara menghadapi mood Draco yang berubah-ubah bagai _roller coaster_. Dia tahu kapan harus memposisikan Draco, kapan dia harus marah, kapan harus memujinya. Dan dia melakukan itu semua dengan tulus, karena semua orang tahu Harry Potter adalah manusia paling baik sesekolah, kalau bukan sedunia.

Draco sendiri menunjukkan pemujaan tak terkira, yang selama ini orang-orang tujukan padanya. Theo menganggapnya karma.

Tiga hari setelah mereka menjadi geng makan siang bareng, Draco mendadak mengeluarkan iPad nya, dan berkata, "Harry, kau tidak mengkonfirmasiku."

Harry, yang sedang menghabiskan wortel Draco (Draco sangat anti makan wortel) di nampan cowoknya itu, mengernyit. "Ya?"

"Konfirmasi kalau kita _in relationship_ di Facebook," kata Draco tak sabar. Theo melongo, dan seluruh meja mendengus. Draco benar-benar seperti gadis yang sedang pacaran pertama kali.

"Oh, maaf," kata Harry, tersenyum. "Aku belum buka Facebook entah sejak kapan."

Draco mengangguk, menyodorkan iPadnya agar Harry bisa membuka Facebookmnya. Harry tampak menahan tawa, tapi memutuskan untuk menurut saja. Beberapa saat kemudian. "_Done,"_ kata Harry. "Hm, kupikir kau menolak ajakanku berteman di Facebook dulu," godanya.

Draco meringis bersalah, mengecup pipi Harry. Harry tertawa, dan membalas mencium bibirnya sekilas. Draco mendesah senang, lalu kembali ke iPad nya. "Kamu punya twitter?" tanya Draco.

Harry tertawa. "Aku sudah following kamu sejak bertahun lalu, 'Co," katanya. Wajah Draco sekarang benar-benar tak enak.

"Sori."

"Hei, ayo _follow back_ sekarang," kata Harry, tersenyum. Tapi following Draco sangat sangat banyak, jadi dia men _search _ nama Harry, dan menjadi followingnya. "_Done_," kata Draco riang. Lalu dia memilih edit bio, dan menghapus seluruh kata-kata di sana, menggantinya dengan: _ harry_potter 's perfect boyfriend._

Seluruh meja mendengus, dan Harry tertawa keras. Dia mengambil iPad Draco, membuka akun-nya, dan mengganti bio-nya: _ dracomalfoy 's boyfriend._

Theo hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pasrah.

Besoknya, Harry dan Draco berdebat serius.

"Aku ngga mau, 'Co, aku sudah cukup puas dengan ponselku," kata Harry lelah saat mereka duduk di meja makan siang.

Draco mengernyit. "Tapi ponselmu itu bahkan ngga bisa untuk internet," katanya.

Harry mendesah. "Tidak, Draco," katanya final. Draco cemberut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Harry ini, masa dia menolak iPhone yang kubelikan untuknya," kata Draco sebal.

"Dengar Draco, tak masuk akal sekali kau membelikanku iPhone 5..." Harry gusar.

"Omigosh Harry," seluruh meja tak berani bernapas. "Itu mahal sekali..."

"Kan?" kata Harry mengernyit sebal. Draco makin cemberut.

"Aku hanya ingin kita kembaran, dengan iPhone yang sama dengan milikku," kata Draco, menatap Harry memohon.

"Tidak, Draco, itu terlalu mahal. Apa kata orang..."

"Astaga Harry, siapa yang peduli kata orang? Yang penting kita berdua senang kan?"

"Tapi aku jelas tidak senang kau menghabiskan seluruh tabunganmu untukku..."

Draco mendengus, mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku tidak memakai tabunganku, Harry. Lagipula buat apa sih kita menyimpan uang? Aku senang kalau kita bisa kembaran, cuma itu."

Harry menatap Draco tak percaya, mungkin masih belum sepenuhnya yakin bahwa Draco sangat sangat kaya raya.

"Kumohon Harry," kata Draco, mengeluarkan kotak berisi iPhone super mahal itu, ternyata dia sudah membelinya. Pantas saja Harry gusar.

"Nope." Kata Harry final, dan dia mulai makan, mengakhiri perdebatan.

"Baik, aku tak mau makan," Draco merajuk.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Jangan seperti anak kecil, Draco, kau ada latihan basket hari ini. Kau butuh tenagamu," tandasnya.

Draco bersedekap, menatap Harry keras kepala. "Biarin aja, biar aku pingsan karena kurang gizi, dan dibawa ke rumah sakit, dan terkena anoreksia, lalu kau akan merasa bersalah seumur hidupmu, menyalahkan dirimu sendiri kenapa tak ingin kembaran ponsel dengan pacarmu yang sempurna ini!"

Harry mendesah hiperbola, dan berkata ringan, "Oke, karena kau berniat ke rumah sakit, tak akan ada sex selama seminggu."

"APA?" Draco benar-benar berteriak, menarik perhatian seluruh kafetaria. Theo tertawa, mulai seru.

"Yah," kata Harry lambat-lambat. "Orang yang sakit, apalagi anoreksia, tak boleh melakukan pekerjaan berat. Kau tahu, harus beristirahat total," Harry tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatap wajah horor Draco. "Selamat bersenang-senang di rumah sakit."

Draco menatapnya tak percaya. "Oh, sungguh rendah, Potter, kau sungguh sungguh rendah," katanya kesal, dan Theo melihat Harry tersenyum puas saat Draco mulai memakan sandwich nya sambil mengomel soal tak percaya pacarnya mengancamnya seperti itu.

Itulah kali pertama Theo kagum pada Harry Potter. Kemampuannya mengendalikan Draco sungguh luar biasa.

Tapi sepertinya masalah iPhone itu tak lantas selesai begitu saja. Di hari yang lain, Draco melihat Harry sedang bicara pada Dean Thomas, dan memutuskan untuk ngambek seharian. Mereka tidak muncul di makan siang hari itu, Theo berpikir Harry sedang membujuk Draco untuk bersikap realistis.

Dan esoknya, Theo melihat Harry sudah membawa iPhone 5 hadiah dari pacarnya. Theo tak bisa menahan geli melihat tampang penuh kemenangan Draco. Sepintar apapun Harry memanipulasi Draco, dia akan selalu punya jalan untuk menang. Apapun yang Malfoy inginkan, Malfoy dapatkan, adalah prinsip hidupnya.

"Harry..." kata Draco suatu hari, saat dia, Harry, Theo, dan Blaise sedang nongkrong di kamar Draco. Mereka bercanda, tertawa-tawa. Harry lebih banyak diam jelas, tapi keberadaannya penting untuk perbaikan mood Draco. Dia dan Draco duduk di karpet, Draco menyandar ke sofa, dan Harry berada di antara kedua kaki Draco, punggungnya menyandar ke dada Draco. Blaise mencoba sebisanya untuk tampak netral, tapi dia pergi ke toilet ketika Draco mulai menciumi leher Harry, walaupun Harry menyikutnya, menyuruhnya berhenti. Harry bukan tipe yang suka menunjukkan kemesraan di depan umum, rupanya.

"Hmm?"

"Seberapa besar rasa sukamu padaku?"

Theo berpura-pura muntah. Dia tak percaya Draco bisa semelankolis itu! Draco Malfoy! Orang paling sarkartis sedunia!

"Itu menjijikan Draco, pertanyaan itu... _so gay!_" tukas Theo, melirik Blaise yang mencengkeram karpet.

Draco mengangkat alis, tapi pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Harry tertawa. "Hm, entahlah," kata Harry iseng.

Draco cemberut, membuat Harry makin tertawa dan berkata sambil menatap Draco, menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Draco, "Aku tak punya meteran sepanjang itu untuk mengukurnya."

Dan wajah Draco berseri, sementara Theo mau pingsan mendengarnya. Blaise mencibir tak senang.

Kemudian, saat Draco akhirnya mengusir Theo dan Blaise ("Oh, teman yang _baik_ sekali kau. Mana prinsip _bestfriend always coming first over boyfriend?_" sindir Theo, yang dibalas Draco dengan tatapan kosong, seolah dia tak ingat sama sekali dengan prinsip itu, dasar brengsek), Theo mengantar Blaise pulang dengan mobilnya.

Hening, kemudian, "Ehm, Blaise?"

Blaise mendesah. "Aku benar-benar tak ingin membicarakannya."

Theo mendesah. Dia tahu Blaise marah dengan situasi ini, dan lebih mengesalkan karena dia tak bisa marah pada Harry, yang benar-benar orang baik. Harry, yang tak tahu perasaan Blaise pada pacarnya, selalu mengajak bercanda Blaise, bahkan dia duduk dengan Blaise di kelas Biologi mereka, atas usul Harry tentunya.

"Yah, aku juga benar-benar tak bisa mengatakan apapun," desah Theo simpati. "Kau tahu, jalan satu-satunya adalah _move on_!" katanya lagi, mencoba bersemangat.

Blaise mengernyit, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia bahkan lebih pendiam dibanding biasanya, dan Blaise adalah orang paling pendiam yang pernah Theo kenal!

-DH-

Pertengkaran pertama yang Theo lihat adalah hari itu, sebulan setelah pengumuman jadian mereka. Draco tampak marah sekali, mereka berdiri di depan loker Harry, seperti biasa, Harry menatapnya dingin.

Dan Theo benar-benar kaget melihatnya. Draco yang marah sudah biasa, tapi Harry yang dingin jelas merupakan hal baru.

"Kau tak pernah mau mengerti..."

"Mengerti? Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya..."

"Oh, aku tahu sekali, tapi kau jelas tak _tahu_ bagaimana perasaan Ron..."

Dan jantung Theo berhenti. Kenapa mereka bertengkar soal Ron?

Tapi Draco tampak terlalu marah untuk mengatakan apapun, dan dia pergi meninggalkan Harry, yang tetap berdiri di sana dengan wajah kaku. Theo melihat Harry mengusap wajahnya lelah, lalu berjalan ke kelasnya.

Entah mengapa Theo merasa sedih. Melihat Draco dan Harry bersama, walaupun memuakan, tapi membuat Theo percaya akan cinta sejati. Bukannya mereka akan putus atau apa, Theo tak yakin Draco akan tetap dapat hidup kalau Harry memutuskannya, tapi pertengkaran mereka membuat mood semua teman mereka ikut jelek.

Theo sekelas dengan Draco di biologi, dan wajah Draco masih seolah siap membunuh siapapun yang berani mengajaknya bicara.

Tapi Theo, merasa dirinya sahabat yang baik, memutuskan untuk mengajaknya bicara. Setelah ini makan siang, dan dia tak yakin ingin melihat Draco dan Harry bertengkar di depan umum.

"Dray?" kata Theo hati-hati. "Ada apa?"

Draco memelototinya, namun hanya mendesah saat Theo berkeras menatapnya meminta jawaban.

"Tak apa-apa," gumamnya. "Hanya masalah dengan Harry. Ugh, dia begitu keras kepala..."

Theo mengangguk. "Mau cerita?"

Draco menatapnya lama, entah kenapa terlihat simpati di sana, yang membuat Theo heran, karena seharusnya kan Theo yang bersimpati padanya. Draco mendesah panjang, lalu menggeleng. "Hanya... hanya aku tak ingin kami merahasiakan sesuatu, tapi, tapi dia ingin hal itu tetap rahasia," katanya hati-hati.

Theo mengangguk.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, di tengah-tengah Ms Dursley berbicara soal tanaman, Draco mendadak melenguh, "Aku kangen Harry-ku..."

Dan Theo memutar bola matanya.

Saat bel berbunyi, Draco langsung bangkit dan nyaris berlari keluar kelas, jelas sekali melesat menuju kelas Harry untuk menjemputnya. Theo hanya menggeleng dan menyusulnya dari belakang. Saat dia sampai di depan kelas Harry, Draco sedang memeluk Harry erat-erat. Harry tertawa, dan membisikan sesuatu pada Draco, yang mengangguk bahkan sebelum Harry selesai bicara, siap menyetujui apapun yang Harry katakan.

Theo menghampiri mereka. "Cie, yang baru baikan."

Tapi Harry dan Draco tampak kaget, Draco jelas menghindari tatapan Theo, dan senyum Harry kurang manis dibanding biasanya, lebih terpaksa tepatnya. Tapi itu hanya sekilas, dan Theo setengah yakin dia hanya membayangkannya saja.

"Ayo ke kantin," kata Harry riang, menggenggam tangan Draco, yang memberi isyarat pada Theo untuk mengikuti mereka.

Di kantin, betapa herannnya Theo, tak ada Ron. Dia melihat Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang cemas. Harry bertukar pandang dengan teman-temannya, dan kemudian dia mengangguk, seolah mengerti sesuatu. Mungkin mereka sudah berteman begitu lama, sampai-sampai bisa bicara lewat mata. Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi, Draco menghela napas seolah dia _juga _mengerti.

"Dimana Ron?" tanya Theo,memecah sesi adu pandang itu.

"Dia bolos, kurasa," kata Neville dengan jawaban yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan.

"Agak tak enak badan," angguk Hermione. Theo mengernyit.

"Dia sakit?" tanyanya cemas, dan semua orang mendadak hening, sampai Harry berdeham.

"Nah, butuh seribu troll untuk membuat Ron sakit, " candanya, lalu membantu Draco memotong ayamnya. Draco mengecup pipinya sebagai ucapan terimakasih, yang dibalas Harry dengan kecupan dibibir sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah dikecup.

Adakah yang lebih menjijikan dari itu?

Theo mendesah, lalu makan dengan tidak bernafsu, membayangkan Ron di rumah, meringkuk menahan sakit. Bagaimana kalau Ron ternyata sakit berat? Bagaimana kalau sakitnya tak bisa disembuhkan? Bagainmana kalau bahkan dokter tak tahu penyakitnya apa?

Pikiran-pikiran paranoid menghantui Theo, membuat Harry, yang sepertinya sejak tadi menatapnya, terkekeh.

"Ron baik-baik saja, Theo, tenang saja," kata Harry, mengusap tangannya.

Tapi Theo, yang selalu dikatai karena hobinya nonton drama, tak bisa mengenyahkan semua pikiran itu...

Hari itu, Draco bolos basket. Entah apa yang sobatnya itu pikirkan, Theo tak tahu. Itu hari Jumat, dan Harry bekerja, jelas. Rupanya pertengkaran mereka hari itu membuat Draco tak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun bersama Harry.

Pelatih mereka jelas saja murka.

"Apa yang Malfoy pikirkan bolos di saat kita akan bertanding minggu depan!" bentaknya pada Theo, yang hanya meringis sambil mengangkat bahu. Dan entah mengapa dia sebal, kenapa harus dia yang kena marah?

Saking sebalnya, Theo menyusul Draco ke Lupin Bakery. Lagipula, dia juga ingin membeli kue srikaya favorit Ron, bertekad ingin menjenguknya.

Sampai di sana, wajah Harry nampak syok melihatnya.

"Theo? Apa yang..."

"Hai Harry, apa Draco disini?"

Harry tampak nyaris hiperventilasi, kenapa sih dia? "Em, ya, Draco sedang di toilet..."

Theo mendesah, bersedekap, siap mengomel soal Draco yang bolos latihan, saat dia melihatnya.

Dia melihat Ron keluar dari dapur, tertawa, wajahnya merah, bibirnya membengkak, dan rambutnya berantakan, seolah habis menikmati sesi ciuman yang...

Dan kemudian Theo melihat seseorang muncul.

Cowok.

Yang tangannya digandeng oleh Ron.

Kemudian Ron melihatnya, matanya membesar kaget. Dia menoleh menatap Harry, yang menutup wajahnya pasrah. Lalu Ron memelototi Theo, menantang.

Theo sendiri tak tahu harus berpikir apa. Serigala seolah-olah sedang meraung di kepalanya, murka, cemburu buta. Siapa laki-laki itu? Memakai seragam toko kue ini, berarti partner bekerja Harry? Apa Harry tahu...

Mendadak pemahaman menyerbunya. Pertengkaran Harry dan Draco... Draco jelas tak ingin menyembunyikan ini, tahu bagaimana dalamnya perasaannya pada Ron, tapi Harry... Kenapa Harry ingin dia tak tahu? Apa Harry tak setuju Theo bersama Ron?

Dan Theo menatap Ron lagi, yang masih menatapnya menantang, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan pria brengsek di sampingnya. Pria itu menatap bingung situasi ini, lalu...

"Theo?" suara Draco memecah keheningan."Kenapa kau disi... astaga..." Draco jelas sama hiperventilasinya dengan Harry. "Astaga, Theo, dengar..."

Theo tak mau mendengar apapun tapi.

Dia tak percaya semua ini.

Ron. Punya pacar.

Dan tampaknya semua orang tak ingin Theo tahu...

Theo merasakan matanya berair. Tapi dia tak akan menangis di depan mereka semua, jadi dia berbalik dan pergi.

-DH-

_Selesaiiiii... chapter ini lebih ke sudut pandang Theo, tapi tetap ada Drary yang meramaikan *wink wink*_

_Chapter depan adalah tentang konflik lebih lanjut Theo dan Ron, mengapa mereka semua bertekad menyembunyikan pacar pertama Ron ini? Lalu apa yang akan Draco dan Harry lakukan agar Theo tidak patah hati lagi? Coming soon di chapter 5! xD tapi mungkin untuk chapter 5 update-annya lebih lama, soalnya aku uda mulai kuliah lagi,,huhuu,,huweeeeee_

_Thanks buat:_

Key shirui Alegra tiqa: hahaha,,apakah chapter ini cukup panjang? :D

paradisaea Rubra: muahahaha,,pardon me young lady xD,,

astia aoi: auu,,jitakannya sakit euy,,hahaha xD

momo: wups,,di chapter ini cedric blom ngapa2in,,tunggu terus ya ceritanya,,hahaha,,aku jugaa suka bagian itu,, draco yang napsunya cepet bgt cuma gara2 ngecup harry,,hahaha Xd

frosyita: makasiiiiiiii :*

Isnaeni love sungmin: hahaha,,thx juga buat kamu yg uda review cerita ini,,ayo baca fic akyu yg lain,,hihihi xD

Aoi LawLight: hahhaa,,dihajar draco loh kalo ngebelain abang cedric,,hahaha,, duh, chapter depan masih theo-ron yah xD

Makaciiiiiiiiiii semuaa,,peace love and gahool : )x


	5. Chapter 5

**Vulnerable**

**Summary: **Draco selalu membenci Harry Potter. Entah apa yang orang lain lihat pada Potter. Dia bahkan tidak kaya, tidak bermain basket, tapi semua orang menyukainya. Potter ini, Potter itu! Tapi, dia tak menyadari, bahwa batas antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis... AU, highschool

**Disclaimer:** HP bukan punya sayaaaaaaaa,,tapi punya JK Rowling

Cedric Diggory tak pernah menginginkan sesuatu sebegitu besarnya, sampai dia bertemu Harry Potter.

Cedric adalah anak baik-baik. Dia anak satu-satunya, dan orangtuanya memujanya sampai batas yang rasanya tak masuk akal. Cedric punya banyak teman. Dia adalah tipe yang lembut dan ramah. Dan wajah tampannya juga merupakan nilai plus tersendiri. Dia selalu mendapat nilai yang bagus, dan dia adalah kapten tim basket saat kelas dua belas. Dia mempunyai segalanya yang diinginkan oleh setiap remaja seumurnya: wajah, popularitas, status sosial, teman, orangtua, uang. Dia bersyukur dengan apa yang dia miliki, dan dia menjalani kehidupannya dengan damai.

Sampai saat dia bertemu Harry Potter.

Harry setahun lebih muda darinya, dengan mata besar, hijau menakjubkan, yang selalu bersinar jika dia tertawa, dan lesung pipi yang dalam di kedua pipinya yang bebas jerawat. Harry kurus, ramping, dengan suara kecil dan sedikit bas. Rambut Harry berantakan, membuat semua orang menganggapnya anak kecil yang butuh perlindungan. Harry tidak tampan, jelas jauh dibanding beberapa anak lain yang memang memiliki wajah mempesona. Tidak, Harry tidak butuh wajah yang _drop dead gorgeous_ untuk membuat orang menatapnya dan suka padanya.

Sejak pertama melihatnya, Cedric tahu bahwa Harry adalah malaikatnya.

Dan Cedric memperhatikannya. Dari jauh, terlalu malu untuk menghampiri cowok itu, berharap Harry-lah yang akan menghampirinya. Tapi tidak, Cedric menunggunya, dan Harry tampak dekat dengan bebrapa orang. Dia pacaran dengan beberapa orang, yang menurut Cedric sangat tidak penting. Orang-orang itu bahkan tak mengenal Harry seperti Cedric mengenalnya! Cedric tahu apa warna favorit Harry, apa makanan kesukaannya, apa yang dia lakukan di waktu luang...

Cedric mengamati setiap langkah Harry, dia tahu apa saja yang Harry lakukan hari itu. Dia tahu. Dan dia terobsesi.

Cedric berusaha keras. Dia menjadi murid terpintar tahun itu agar Harry meliriknya. Dia bekerja keras di basket sehingga saat dia kelas dua belas, dia terpilih menjadi kapten. Dia hanya ingin Harry tahu bahwa dia adalah pasangan terbaik bagi Harry...

Cedric baru berani menyapa Harry saat Ron bergabung dengan tim basket, saat dia menjadi kapten di kelas dua belas. Harry menemani sahabatnya itu latihan pertama kali, dan Cedric meminta Ron mengenalkan mereka. Harry tersenyum pada Cedric, yang menjadi makin terobsesi karenanya...

Jadi, empat bulan kemudian, selesai liburan Natal dan tahu bahwa Harry sudah dua puluh empat jam putus dengan Roger Davies, Cedric mengajaknya berkencan. Harry tampak kaget, dan akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Cedric. Cedric membongkar tabungannya, membawa Harry ke restoran mewah, dan tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari malaikatnya itu.

Kemudian, malam itu juga, Cedric menciumnya. Harry terasa manis. Dan seksi. Dan luar biasa, sampai Cedric ingin menangis. Dia mencintai Harry. Dia sangat mencintai Harry...

Dia berusaha masuk Yale karena dia tahu itu pilihan pertama Harry.

Dia melakukan segalanya untuk Harry.

Ada saat-saat dimana uang jajannya habis, dan dia terpaksa berhutang atau _mengambil _uang ibunya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan bersama Harry. Harry tak pernah meminta apapun, tapi Cedric selalu ingin memperlakukan pacarnya itu bagai raja.

Dan Harry berselingkuh.

Harry memutuskannya.

Padahal Cedric telah memberikan segala yang dia punya.

Dan Harry tetap tidak mengerti.

Harry tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya.

Cedric tidak menangis di hari itu. Dia mengurung diri di kamarnya, dan berpikir.

Berpikir.

Dia tak ingin Harry-_nya_ pergi.

Malfoy telah menyabotasenya.

Cedric tahu Harry sebenarnya masih ingin bersama Cedric, dan Malfoy pasti mengancamnya, atau merayunya dengan materi.

Dan Cedric mendadak marah.

Rasanya dia tak pernah semarah ini dalam hidupnya.

Dia marah pada Malfoy, pada Harry yang telah menyakitinya.

Dan Cedric tahu dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu _apapun _agar Harry kembali ke pelukannya.

Jadi, hari itu, Cedric mengajukan surat cuti setahun ke Yale, memutuskan bahwa dia dan Harry akan menjalani tahun yang _sama _ di Yale, dan tak akan ada yang bisa mendekatinya. Cedric memberikan berbagai alasan pada orangtuanya, yang akhirnya menyerah pada keinginan aneh anak semata wayang mereka.

Dan Cedric memulai tahap awal rencananya.

Dia mengamati Harry dan Malfoy.

-DH-

Malfoy selalu mengantar dan menjemput Harry, _kemanapun_ Harry pergi. Setiap hari, Malfoy selalu menjemput Harry, dan kadang dia sarapan bersama dengan Harry dan ibunya.

Kenyataan ini membuat Cedric sangat terpukul. Harry _tidak pernah _sekalipun mengenalkan Cedric, apalagi mengajak sarapan bersama, dengan ibunya. Harry selalu menolak jika Cedric ingin main ke rumahnya, berkenalan lebih jauh dnegan orang yang membesarkan Harry. Harry selalu menolak, dan dia akan mengernyit tak suka jika Cedric memaksanya, dan Cedric langsung akan menghentikan paksaannya. Cedric tak ingin Harry marah padanya, dan dia selalu menurut apa kata Harry.

Dan dia marah pada Harry. Kenapa dia membawa Malfoy ke rumahnya? Kenapa Malfoy harus ikut sarapan, atau kadang makan malam bersama Harry dan ibunya? Kenapa Malfoy kadang keluar hanya berdua dengan Lily untuk mengantarkan Lily belanja ke supermarket? Kenapa Malfoy harus seakrab itu dengan Lily?

Malfoy juga mengantar Harry ke Lupin Bakery. Cedric kadang melakukannya juga, kadang menunggu sampai shift Harry selesai. Tapi Harry selalu nampak tak suka jika Cedric mengganggunya bekerja, dia selalu menyuruh Cedric hanya duduk dan duduk. Dan Malfoy berbeda. Malfoy kadang duduk di konter, sesekali menyuapi Harry kue yang sedang dia makan. Kadang dia bahkan ikut Harry masuk ke dapur, makan berat di sana, sementara Harry memanggang kue. Kadang saat Malfoy hanya duduk dan mengerjakan PR nya, Harry lah yang menghampirinya, jika sedang sepi dia bahkan akan duduk mengobrol sebentar dengan Malfoy. Kadang saat Malfoy tidak menunggu Harry di sana, Harry akan sibuk SMS-an, dan tak perlu orang jenius untuk tahu dengan siapa dia SMS-an...

Cedric benar-benar terpukul melihatnya. Harry selalu bersikap baik padanya, tapi jelas dia tak pernah semanja atau _senempel_ itu padanya. Cedric marah. Marah sekali. Apa spesialnya Malfoy dibanding dirinya?

Di hari Senin, ketika Harry tak bekerja, dia akan menonton Malfoy berlatih basket. Dia menatap setiap gerak-gerik Malfoy. Menyemangatinya, dan siap memberikan minum saat istirahat sejenak. Harry selalu mengusap keringat Malfoy dengan handuk, kadang mengipasinya jika cuaca sedang sangat panas. Kadang dia sampai pada tahap memijat kaki Draco. Semua orang menatap mereka iri. Jelas tak ada pasangan semesra itu.

Dan Cedric tak pernah seterluka itu dalam hidupnya. Saat Harry menonton Cedric latihan, saat mereka masih pacaran, Harry tak pernah melakukan apa yang dia lakukan pada Malfoy. Bahkan saat Cedric menatapnya dari lapangan, Harry selalu sedang menatap ke arah lain. Kadang dia bahkan lebih fokus pada Ron. Kadang Harry menemaninya sambil mengerjakan PR, tak benar-benar menontonnya. Dan dia jarang sekali mau menonton Cedric. Dia selalu punya alasan. Tapi saat itu Cedric menerimanya. Harry menemaninya latihan saja rasanya sudah begitu luar biasa baginya...

Tapi dengan Malfoy. Harry tak pernah absen. Dia selalu ada di hari Senin. Selalu. Kadang dia bahkan tidak bekerja jika Malfoy ada pertandingan di hari Sabtu. Dia _berkorban _untuk Malfoy, si brengsek anak manja Malfoy. Dan dia tak pernah melakukannya satu kali pun pada Cedric...

Di hari Sabtu, Harry selalu menginap di rumah Malfoy. Harry tak pernah menginap di rumah Cedric. Harry dan Cedric memang melakukan hubungan intim, tapi Harry tak pernah tinggal. Dia hanya akan tertidur satu atau dua jam, lalu pulang. Alasannya selalu tak ingin meninggalkan ibunya lama-lama, dan Cedric akan menawarkan mereka melakukannya di rumah Harry, dan tentu saja ditolak tegas.

Tapi Harry mau menginap di rumah Malfoy. Mungkinkah karena rumah Malfoy begitu besar? Cedric tahu Harry hanya tergiur pada kekayaan Malfoy. Tapi Cedric selalu menunjukan kalau dirinya kaya. Dia selalu membawa Harry makan di tempat mahal, belanja baju mahal, nonton premier, berhubungan di hotel...

Malfoy juga melakukannya. Dia membawa Harry makan di restoran mahal, atau belanja segala barang bermerk. Tapi Harry tak menginginkannya. Cedric tahu ekspresi itu. dan Malfoy akan memaksanya. Malfoy membuat Harry menggunakan semua barang mahal itu, bahkan iPhone5! Dia benci ketika Harry hanya mendesah mengalah. Dia tak pernah mengalah pada Cedric. Selalu Cedric yang akan menuruti apapun kata-kata Harry. Selalu.

Malfoy juga selalu mendisplai kemesraan mereka. Dia akan mencium Harry dimanapun. Di depan loker, di depan kelas, di tengah koridor, di depan ruang guru, di kafetaria, di tengah-tengah kelas ketika guru sedang tak melihat. Dan Harry akan lumer, membalas setiap ciuman yang dia terima.

Dengan Cedric, Harry akan menghela napas, dan menggeleng, ketika Cedric ingin menciumnya di kafetaria. Di depan loker mungkin, tapi tidak jika sedang ada banyak orang. Cedric harus membawanya ke perpus yang sepi, baru Harry mau melakukannya. Cedric tak tahu apa yang Harry pikirkan. Apakah dia malu? Apakah dia malu jalan bersama Cedric?

Harusnya dia bangga! Geram Cedric penuh amarah.

Malfoy selalu menempel Harry. Dia akan mengantar Harry ke depan kelasnya, walaupun dia harus telat ke kelasnya sendiri. Dia selalu makan bersama Harry dan teman-temannya, bahkan mereka nampaknya sudah menjadi satu geng. Malfoy akan ikut setiap kali Harry _hang out_ bersama teman-temannya. Dia tak pernah absen dari samping Harry. Bahkan ketika Harry ingin bersama dengan Ron, dia akan mengantar dan menjemput pada jam tertentu. Tapi Harry nampaknya senang-senang saja. Dia menikmati Malfoy yang selalu ingin bersamanya, memeluk Malfoy senang ketika cowok itu menjemputnya.

Ketika bersama Cedric, Harry jelas tak ingin Cedric ikut. Dia membolehkan Cedric sekali-sekali bergabung dengannya dan teman-temannya di kafetaria, tapi tak pernah mengajak Cedric _hang out_ bersama di luar dengan mereka. Harry akan tertawa aneh jika Cedric mengusulkan dia ikut _hang out_ dengan teman-teman Harry, seolah-olah itu tak akan mungkin terjadi. Dia akan menghela napas tak suka jika Cedric membatasinya bertemu dengan teman-temannya, dengan cara menjemputnya.

Cedric dan Harry tak pernah bertengkar. Itu karena Cedric selalu menjaga agar hubungan mereka sempurna, mengalah, dan menomorsatukan setiap keinginan Harry. Hubungan mereka adalah tentang Harry, karena ketika Harry tertawa, rasanya dunia Cedric akan tertawa bersamanya. Dan dia hanya tak bisa membuat wajah Harry sedih, atau kecewa, atau kesal. Jadi dia akan mengalah, selama Harry senang.

Tapi Malfoy punya konsep yang berbeda soal hubungannya dengan Harry. Dia melarang Harry berhubungan dengan semua mantannya. Itu jelas. Saat Cedric menguntit mereka sedang makan malam di Paralize, restoran Spanyol favorit Harry, Malfoy sedang memarahi Harry.

"Tapi aku tak suka."

"'Co, aku dan Dean cuma berteman sekarang. Dan dia hanya ingin bertanya soal Kimia yang dia tak bisa..."

"Kubilang aku tak suka, Harry."

Harry terdiam, menunduk, menghela napas, lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku tak akan bicara lagi dengannya."

Malfoy mengangguk, lalu mereka melanjutkan makan sebentar. "Dan jangan kau kira aku tak tahu bahwa Jacob Lautner sedang mengincarmu."

"Astaga, Draco, kau sungguh paranoid," protes Harry. "Setelah ini kau akan melarangku bicara dengan setiap orang di dunia..."

Malfoy menatapnya. "Kau mengenalku, Harry, kau tahu aku tidak main-main saat aku bilang tak suka," katanya pelan. Harry mengernyit.

"Mungkin kau tak akan seperti ini kalau kau sedikit _mempercayaiku_," tandas Harry.

Malfoy mengangkat bahu. "Aku percaya padamu," katanya lugas. "Aku hanya tak percaya pada orang lain di sekitarmu."

Dan Harry tertawa. Dia benar-benar tertawa terbahak, tawa pasrah dan penuh sayang, tawa yang tak pernah dia tujukan pada Cedric.

Dan Cedric benar-benar tak habis pikir. Dengan Malfoy yang mengekangnya seperti itu, Harry masih bisa tertawa padanya, masih bisa bertahan dalam hubungan penuh pengekangan itu. Harry bahkan belum menjadi suamI Malfoy, tapi mereka seperti telah terikat lebih dari suami-istri sekalipun...

Benci.

Cedric benci Malfoy.

Dan dia akan melakukan segala cara. Benar-benar segala cara, untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka.

Cedric hanya butuh rencana, dan selama rencana itu belum datang, dia akan mengamati. Dia akan terus melihat, dan dia akan mendapatkan Harry kembali.

Dia _harus _mendapatkan Harry kembali.

-DH-

_Muahahahaha,, akhirnya aku update kisah ini duluuu,, abisannya banyak yang protes belum mendapatkan plotnya. Kini kalian tahu apa yang akan menanti di depan,,hahaha,, chapter depan akan tentang Ron dan Theo. Ini adalah minggu-minggu tenang kebahagiaan Harry dan Draco yang sebentar lagi akan hilang. Silakan menikmati kesuraman Ron dan Theo, serta kemanisan hubungan Drary tersayang._

_Terimakasih buat yang sudah mereview:_

_Momo: iyah, aku juga tipe yg suka sama cowo cemburuan, kesannya macho,,hahaha,, nanti di chapter2 selanjutnya akan terlihat kenapa Ron sampai segitunya ga pengennya sama theo. Padahal menurut aku theo asik kok orangnya,,hihihi *mata genit_

Narumi Key Katsushika: buahahaha,,emang drary keterlaluan bgt, gue aja yg bikin iri sendiri,,hahaha,, maaf ya chap ini blom kebagian lanjutan theo ron,,tapi segera di chap depan *ciee yg ganti nama,, sukuran dong ,,heh heh heh :p

Augesteca: hahaha,,aku senang kamu suka sama cerita tambahan kisah ini,, semoga makin membaca makin suka sama cerita utamanya ya

astia aoi: puk puk puk,,eh boleh dong curhat sama aku,,kali aja bisa jadi referensi,,hihihi #plak

paradisaea Rubra: patah hati itu biasa anak muda,,*eaaa gaya,, hahaha,, tapi patah hati di kisah ini sungguh membawa malapetaka mih mih mih *ketawa misterius

Aoi LawLight: ups, maaf di chap ini belom ada theo ron ato blaise tau sirius remus,,huweee,, aku juga rasanya pengen loncat ke mereka, tapi demi kemaslahatan kisah ini, apa daya... #lari dramatis ala sinetron

YoungChanBiased: ohh youngchan, selamat datang di dunia vulnerable,,xD iyaa,,harry emang ngegemesin banget,,suka sama karakter dia yang tenang dan manis,, muaach Harryyyyyyyyyy,,yup,, harry sama sekali bukan virgin mary, malah ron ternyata,,hahaha,, aku bikin gitu karena harry di kisah ini sangat remaja normal ala barat, pernah pacaran 8 kali dan ga pernah melakukan seks itu rasanya aneh,,hehehe,, tapi kalau baca di chap ini, ketahuan bahwa harry menyimpan banyak hal yang _hanya _dia berikan untuk Draco seorang, dan menurut aku itu sangat maniiis..

: selamat datang! Hehe,, aku akan menceritakan sirius remus, tenang saja, segera datang,,hehe,, untuk sementara kita enjoy dulu sama hubungan berantakan theo ron yah,,hihihi,,

makasii semuanya,,,loveeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuuu aaallllll :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Vulnerable**

**Summary: **Draco selalu membenci Harry Potter. Entah apa yang orang lain lihat pada Potter. Dia bahkan tidak kaya, tidak bermain basket, tapi semua orang menyukainya. Potter ini, Potter itu! Tapi, dia tak menyadari, bahwa batas antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis... AU, highschool

**Disclaimer:** HP bukan punya sayaaaaaaaa,,tapi punya JK Rowling

Malam itu, saat mengantar Harry pulang, mobil mereka sepi. Harry jelas tak ingin mengajak bicara Draco, yang masih tampak bingung dengan situasi yang baru saja terjadi.

Sampai di depan rumah, Harry menawarkan untuk minum teh hangat di dalam, dan Draco menerimanya. Lily sedang ada kerja (dia perawat), dan Harry sedang tak ingin di rumah sendirian.

Mereka meminum teh di mug, di sofa di depan tv, yang tidak dinyalakan. Harry merapat pada Draco, menyandarkan kepalanya dengan lelah ke dada Draco. Draco mendesah, memeluk pinggang Harry dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke rambut Harry.

"Tadi benar-benar kacau," gumam Harry.

"Yea, ekspresi Theo... aku tak tahu apakah dia masih mau bicara denganku setelah ini," kata Draco sedih.

Harry mendongak, menatap tajam Draco. "Tentu saja dia masih mau berteman denganmu. Dia _tahu_ kau tidak mengatakan tentang situasi ini padanya karena aku memintamu untuk tidak melakukannya. Dia masih akan tetap menganggapmu sahabat, 'Co," katanya yakin.

Draco mengangguk, tapi matanya masih nampak tak yakin, jadi Harry memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Dia meletakan mugnya dan mug Draco di meja, lalu mencium Draco lembut. Draco melenguh penuh terimakasih, membalas ciuman Harry penuh mesra. Mereka berciuman beberapa saat sampai Harry melepaskan dirinya.

"'Co," desahnya. "Apakah terlalu cepat kalau kubilang _I love you_?"

Draco menatap mata Harry lekat, dan berkata lembut, "_I love you too, _Harry. Selalu."

Harry tersenyum, dan mereka kembali berciuman.

-DH-

Draco menghabiskan malam itu di rumah Harry, ketiduran di sofa. Harry bangun pagi itu dengan senyum, karena mendapati dirinya berada dalam pelukan kuat Draco. Perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan Draco karena ini hari Sabtu, dia melepaskan dirinya untuk berjalan ke dapur. Di sana ada ibunya, yang nyengir menggoda.

"Sekarang aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan jika aku sedang tak di rumah," katanya.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kemarin hari yang melelahkan, Mum, aku hanya tak ingin di rumah sendirian," gumamnya.

Lily mengernyit. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ron, akhirnya dia punya pacar," kata Harry. "Kau tahu Theo, anak yang selalu membuat siapapun yang mendekati Ron ketakutan?" ibunya mengangguk. "Kami mencoba merahasiakan ini darinya. Theo teman Draco, Mum, tapi aku berhasil meyakinkan Draco untuk tidak memberitahunya soal kabar ini. Ron berhak mendapatkan pacar, aku hanya tak tega jika dia pergi ke universitas tanpa pernah merasakan pacaran sama sekali!"

Lily mengangguk mengerti. "Oke, dan?"

"Dan Theo melihatnya kemarin. Ekspresinya, Mum, aku tak pernah merasa sesimpati itu dalam hidupku. Dia benar-benar terlihat terluka." Harry mendesah, memainkan cangkir berisi teh buatan ibunya di meja. "Dan Draco menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak memberi tahu Theo lebih cepat."

Lily menghela napas. "Kurasa Theo hanya perlu _move on_..."

"Tapi, Mum, dia sudah naksir Ron sejak masuk highschool, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang begitu lama dan dalam Mum, dan aku tahu itu sakit," kata Harry, mendesah. "Aku akhirnya bisa bersama dengan orang yang kusuka, dan aku berharap Theo juga..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi Ron sahabatku, dan aku hanya tak bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaannya kali ini..."

Lily mengusap rambut Harry sayang, lalu membentangkan tangan agar Harry dapat memeluknya. Mereka terdiam sambil berpelukan, sampai terdengar deham.

"Apa aku mengganggu momen ibu dan anak?" tanya Draco, nyengir.

Harry dan Lily tertawa, saling melepaskan diri.

"Pagi, Draco," sapa Lily, yang di balas Draco. Draco menghampiri Harry untuk mengecup pipinya.

"Pagi, Sayang."

"Pagi, 'Co. Mau teh?"

Draco mengangguk, dan Harry berdiri untuk menyiapkan teh dan mengoles roti dengan selai coklat favorit Draco.

"Ini masih pagi sekali, lho, Sabtu lagi," kata Draco.

"Kan aku harus kerja, 'Co," kata Harry, tersenyum sambil mengusap ujung mulut Draco yang berlepotan selai coklat.

Draco mengernyit. "Berarti aku harus ke rumah Theo sendirian?"

Harry mendesah. "Kurasa sebaiknya begitu. Kemarin dia jelas tampak marah padaku," katanya sedih.

"Hei, dia tak marah padamu, dia hanya... hanya... patah hati," kata Draco, mengusap pipi Harry menenangkan. Harry tersenyum kecil, dan Draco mengecup dahinya, lalu memeluknya. Harry mendesah senang, merapatkan kepalanya di dada Draco, saat dia melihat ibunya masih di sana, menatap mereka terhibur.

"Muuuum," rengek Harry. Ibunya tertawa, lalu berdiri dan beranjak ke kamarnya, untuk tidur sehabis kelelahan lembur.

-DH-

Sore itu, Draco menjemput Harry dengan wajah berantakan. Dia datang sejam lebih cepat sebelum Harry bebas, dan memelototi Josh Hills, pacar Ron, sekaligus partner kerja Harry. Josh jelas tak mengerti.

"Pacarmu tahu aku sudah punya pacar kan?" gumam Josh. Harry tertawa sedih, jelas saja Josh mengira Draco membencinya karena dekat dengan Harry.

Josh orang baik. Mereka baru dua bulan bekerja sama, tapi Harry tahu bahwa Josh bukan tipe cowok brengsek. Dia menyukai Ron, dan memperlakukan Ron layaknya raja. Josh berusia sembilan belas tahun, dengan tubuh sedang dan senyum ramah yang membuat semua orang ingin ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Harry tahu itulah yang membuat Remus mempekerjakannya, senyum luar biasanya. dan Harry hanya takbisa membencinya, dia menyukai Josh.

Tapi dia tahu bahwa Theo _mencintai _Ron...

"Yeah, tenang saja. Dia cuma sedang tak mood," kata Harry, Josh menatapnya tak yakin, tapi tak mendesak Harry lebih jauh lagi untungnya.

Selesai bekerja, Draco memutuskan mereka menghabiskan malam Minggu di kamar Draco, karena dia sedang tak ingin melakukan apapun. Sebagai pacar yang pengertian, Harry mengikutinya.

Mereka berbaring-baring di kasur _king size_ Draco, saling berpelukan, sementara Draco bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Theo.

"Kata Theo, dia tidak marah pada kita. Dia tahu kalau dia yang salah selama ini memperlakukan Ron seolah Ron memang miliknya," desahnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke rambut Harry. "Oh, Harry, dia tampak seperti orang yang ingin bunuh diri. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus mengatakan apa..."

Harry menghela napas. "Lalu?"

"Aku menghabiskan seharian di sana, kau tahu, menemaninya mendengarkan lagu patah hati dan tidur, kami ngga banyak bicara, dan bahkan aku tak tega menceramahinya soal _move on_."

Mereka terdiam lama, sampai Harry berkata, "Kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka."

Draco menatap mata Harry penasaran. Harry tersenyum kecil. "Aku tak menjamin ini berhasil, tapi aku mengenal Ron untuk tahu ini pasti setidaknya mengganggunya..."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan mendengarkan...

-DH-

Besok paginya, Harry dan Draco ke rumah Theo, dan mereka mendapati Theo sedang berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya, matanya nyalang. Draco dan Harry bertukar pandang, mengernyit, lalu mendekatinya.

"Theo, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Harry pelan, duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Theo.

Theo menatap mereka, lalu mendesah.

"Mau apa kalian berdua?" tandasnya.

Harry menatap Draco, yang mengangguk, lalu menatap Theo lagi dan berkata, "Hm, aku dan Draco punya ide untuk... em... mendapatkan Ron?"

Theo mengernyit, mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah tak peduli," katanya datar. "Dia sudah menetukan pilihannya."

Harry mendesah. "Hei," katanya. "Sekalipun kau sudah tak peduli, kurasa ide ini akan membuatmu bisa move on, kau tahu, membuatmu cukup sibuk untuk bisa melupakan..."

"AKU SUDAH TAK PEDULI!" bentak Theo, membuat Harry melonjak kaget, dan Draco menarik tangan Harry berdiri.

"Jangan membentak Harry! Dia cuma ingin membantumu, tahu!" balas Draco marah sekali. "Baiklah kalau kau sudah tak peduli. Kami hanya ingin kau bisa membaik, tapi kalau aku tahu begini reaksimu..." dia mendengus kesal. "Ayo kita pulang, Harry."

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku," kata Theo serak. "Aku sangat menyukai Ron, dan... dan..."

Sekali lagi Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang, lalu Draco mendesah dan berkata, "Kami tahu, Theo, makanya kami datang kesini untuk membantumu," katanya, duduk di ujung tempat tidur Theo, menarik Harry untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Theo terdiam lama, mereka hanya hening, bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Draco menggenggam tangan Harry, memainkan jemarinya. Harry menatap jari-jari mereka yang bertaut, seolah seperti untuk diciptakan berpasangan, pas. Komplit. Harry tersenyum pada Draco, yang membalas dengan tersenyum kecil. Mereka saling tatap lama, dan Harry sudah mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Draco, lupa dimana mereka berada, saat Theo berdeham,

"Apa rencanamu?" katanya pelan.

Harry melepaskan tangannya dari Draco, kaget. Draco menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa. Harry memutar bola matanya pada tingkah kekanakan pacarnya itu, dan berkata pada Theo, "Aku punya kenalan..."

"Aku ngga ingin move on," kata Theo tegas.

"Oh, bukan, bukan," kata Harry cepat.

"Dengarkan dia dulu," kata Draco sebal. "Berhenti menyela."

Theo cemberut, tapi tidak membantah. Harry meremas tangan Draco berterimakasih, dan melanjutkan, "Aku dan Ron sudah berteman sejak sebelum masuk TK, jadi kurasa aku cukup tahu sifatnya, dan aku membuat rencana ini." Harry terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan," Ron sangat keras kepala, dan dia tipe yang baru menghargai sesuatu, ketika sesuatu itu telah tak ada."

"Saat kelas empat, dia mengeluh karena harus menjadi tim yang memelihara hamster di sekolah, mengeluh sepanjang hari soal betapa rakusnya hewan itu. Dan saat hamster itu mati, dialah yang menangis paling keras. Dia masi mendatangi makam hamster itu sampai sekarang, walaupun dia tak mau mengakuinya," kenang Harry, tersenyum sendiri. "Dan ada banyak kejadian lain yang membuatku tahu bahwa beberapa barang, atau apapun, harus hilang dulu baru Ron akan menyadari keberadaanya."

Harry menatap Theo. "Aku tahu kau tak ingin melakukan ini, Theo, tapi jika ada hubungannya dengan Ron, kadang kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia bukan cewek yang akan lumer mendengar semua rayuanmu," katanya hati-hati.

Theo tampak berpikir lama, dan Harry membiarkannya mencerna semua ini. Draco memanfaatkan saat diam itu dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Harry, mengecup setiap sisinya. Perut Harry seperti ada kupu-kupunya, dia jelas menikmatinya. Harry menggeser duduknya agar Draco mendapat akses yang lebih mudah, dan saat Draco memberi _love bite,_ Harry mendesah...

"Bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan itu di rumahku?" kata Theo, menatap pasangan itu setengah geli setengah sebal. Harry nyengir bersalah, tapi wajah Draco seperti orang yang baru menang olimpiade, mengecup _love bite _di leher Harry puas.

"Jadi," kata Harry, bergeser dari Draco, yang melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Harry, menolak melepaskan. "Kau mau?"

Theo menatap Harry, lalu ke Draco, yang mengangguk menyemangati, dan mengangguk.

-DH-

Cowok itu bernama Tony Brown, sangat cantik dengan darah Spanyolnya, berambut coklat keriting dan berhidung ramping. Draco mengangkat alis saat Harry mengenalkan mereka, wajahnya kaku, menjabat tangan Tony lebih keras dibanding yang seharusnya. Harry menghela napas, pura-pura tak melihat, walaupun ekspresi meringis Tony sangat jelas.

Mereka bertemu di Pizza Hut, tempat yang Harry pilih, karena alternatifnya adalah restoran privat mahal rekomendasi Draco. Harry dan Draco duduk di satu sisi, dan di sisi lain duduk Tony. Tony orangnya sangat _easy going_, mudah sekali di ajak mengobrol sampai kadang kita lupa waktu pada pesonanya. Dan Draco jelas melihat ini.

"Jadi," kata Draco datar. "Siapa orang ini?"

Tony menatap geli Draco, jelas dia tidak terintimidasi. "Wow, tak kusangka kau mau pacaran dengan yang tipe cemburuan begini, Harry," candanya. Harry buru-buru bicara saat melihat Draco sudah siap mengumpat.

"Draco, Tony ini temanku saat di Middle school, kami pernah setim untuk mengerjakan proyek prom sekolah..."

"Dan saling jatuh cinta," kata Tony menggoda, jelas terhibur.

"APA?"

"Astaga," keluh Harry, mendadak menyadari meminta bantuan Tony bisa menjadi mimpi buruk. "Dia bercanda, Draco. Middle school, ingat, tak ada yang jatuh cinta di Middle school."

Draco menatap Harry lama, lalu mengangguk percaya. Tony terbahak.

"Ohh, aku suka pacarmu, Harry," katanya, bertepuk tangan di tengah tawanya. Super terhibur.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kau suka semua pacar orang," gumamnya

Tony nyengir kecil. "Tak ada kepuasan yang melebihi mengambil pacar orang," katanya simpel, tanpa dosa. Harry mendadak merasa terancam, bagaimanapun juga, Tony lebih tampan darinya. Dia menggeser duduknya merapat ke Draco, yang mengangkat alis sarkartis. Harry mengabaikannya, ingin cepat menyelesaikan ini.

"Oke, Tony, aku mau minta bantuanmu," kata Harry langsung.

"Apapun. _Shoot it, _Harry," jawab Tony santai. Harry tahu Tony menyukainya sejak dulu, dan Harry, di samping hatinya yang baik, juga punya sifat memanipulasi (Slytherin dalam dirinya, hehe), dan memanfaatkan perasaan Tony sebaik-baiknya.

Lalu Harry menjelaskan situasi Theo. Tony mengangguk saat Harry telah selesai. "Oke, intinya, aku harus pura-pura pacaran dengan Theo ini?"

"Bukan pacaran, hanya terlihat mesra aja," kata Harry buru-buru. "Cuma ingin membuat Ron cemburu."

Tony mendesah, "Oke. Tapi aku ingin setidaknya cowok ini mau membayarku dengan sex."

Draco tersedak, dan Harry tertawa. Tony memang tak pernah berubah. "Oh, tentu saja. Theo pasti sangat jago, tenang saja, ya kan Draco?"

Draco menatap Harry tak percaya, dia pasti kaget melihat Harry punya teman seorang prostitusi.

"Dunia kejam, sobat," kata Tony, terbahak melihat ekspresi Draco. "Tak semua orang hidup dalam dunia sekolah yang polos."

Draco mungkin lebih syok mendengar kehidupannya yang jauh dari kepolosan di bilang polos, dia menatap Harry lagi, matanya jelas berteriak: apa yang kau lakuakn dengan orang seperti dia?!

Harry memilih mengabaikannya. "Oke, Tony, kita akan membicarakan detailnya lebih jauh nanti. Untuk sekarang, Theo akan bertemu dneganmu hari ini di PastaPasta. Iya, dia yang akan membayarnya, Tony, aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau akan free dari semua biaya yang diperlukan" kata Harry, membuat Tony nyengir puas. "Besok kau ke sekolah kan?"

Tony mengangguk. "Tak bisa bolos lagi spertinya," katanya santai. "Dan bertemu pacarmu yang seksi ini..." godanya. Draco tampak seperti baru dijambret, Harry memelototi Tony, menarik Draco berdiri.

"Berhenti menggoda pacarku," tukasnya, matanya menyipit.

Tony terbahak. "Aku hanya bercanda, Harry, aku tak suka yang posesif begitu," katanya riang. "Lagipula, kau sobatku. Kau membuatku tersinggung menganggapku tak bisa dipercaya," Tony cemberut.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Stop main drama, Tone," tapi dia tersenyum, Tony memang tak akan pernah berubah, seberapa keras apapun hidupnya. "Oke, sampai bertemu di sekolah."

"Bill nya?"

"Draco yang bayar," kata Harry, memutar bola matanya lagi. Tony nyengir, dan mengangguk. Harry melambai, lalu setelah Draco membayar, mereka berdua pergi, meninggalkan Tony yang sepertinya masih mau menghabiskan sisa pizza mereka.

Sampai di mobil, Draco menatapnya tajam. "Prostitusi? Harry!" tanyanya tak percaya.

Harry hanya tertawa.

-DH-

Rencana MRC (Membuat Ron Cemburu) dimulai hari Senin itu.

Harry ingin membuatnya senatural mungkin, dan menginginkan Tony menghampiri meja mereka saat makan siang.

Saat Harry dan Draco sampai di meja mereka, mereka mendapati keadaan yang jelas menyesakkan. Theo adalah salah satu pembuat keramaian, dan karena dia jelas tak bisa menghilangkan perasaannya pada Ron dalam waktu dua hari, dia sangat pendiam hari itu. Ron juga tak mengatakan apapun. Seamus tampak berusaha membuat percakapan, dan karena Neville dan Blaise pada dasarnya pendiam, dan Hermione memilih hari itu untuk tidak makan siang dan mengerjakan tugas di perpus, jadilah keheningan yang menyesakkan.

"Hai," sapa Harry seriang mungkin, menaruh nampannya. Draco duduk di sebelahnya, membiarkan Harry mengadukkan spageti dengan saus untuknya. Setelah siap makan, Draco tersenyum padanya, dan menciumnya sekilas di spot favorit Harry di bawah telinga. Harry mendesah bahagia.

"Oh, tak bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan itu saat sedang makan," gumam Blaise memutar bola matanya. Harry tersenyum bersalah, tapi Draco hanya tertawa.

"Itu Tony?" tiba-tiba Ron berkata, dan dia melambai. Harry berusaha berwajah netral. Dia tak tahu rencananya akan berjalan senatural ini. Ron sendiri yang memanggilnya! Harry mencubit paha Draco girang, dan Draco menutupi cengirannya dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Harry.

"Hei, Tony," sapa Harry, nyengir. "Tumben ke sekolah?"

Tony mengedip nakal. "Hai Harry, woa, pacar baru _lagi_?" balasnya. Harry memelototinya, Draco menatap piringnya tak suka. Tony terbahak, lalu menyapa yang lain, "Hai, Ron, Seamus, Neville." Lalu dia terdia menatap Blaise. Lama. Harry mengangkat alis. Masa sih Tony lupa siapa calon pacarnya? Yang benar saja!

Tapi Tony menatap Blaise seolah dia adalah dewa, penuh pemujaan, dan Harry tahu Tony sepenuhnya atheis. Tony mengedip berkali-kali. Blaise, yang tadinya hanya makan dengan bosan seperti biasa, mendongak jengah, akhirnya menatap Tony juga. Tony menelan ludah.

"Ehm," kata Harry, ingin sekali melempar kotak susunya ke wajah Tony. Kalau dia sampai mengacaukan segalanya...

Tony terhentak sadar dari transnya menatap Blaise. Blaise mengernyit, jelas menganggap Tony sangat sangat _aneh_. Draco kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Harry untuk menyembunyikan tawanya, Theo tampak bingung, dan Ron, Seamus, dan Neville bertukar pandang penuh arti.

"Tony, kenalkan," kata Harry, ada nada mengancam di sana, membuat Tony menggelengkan kepalanya untuk kembali fokus. "Ini Draco, pacar_ku_, lalu itu _Theo_, dan Blaise."

Tony melirik Blaise sekilas, lalu menatap Theo, mengulurkan tangannya, tersenyum lebar, kembali menjadi dirinya yang menyebalkan. "Hai, Tony," katanya. Theo tersenyum kecil.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu," kata Theo.

"Boleh aku ikut makan di sini?" kata Tony.

Harry tersenyum, lega mereka kembali ke skenario. "Tentu saja."

Theo otomastis bergeser, memberi Tony tempat duduk di antara dirinya dan Blaise.

"Jadi," kata Tony. "Katakan padaku, kenapa aku tak pernah bertemu dengan makhluk seseksi kau sebelum ini?" katanya mengedip pada Theo. Wajah Theo merona, dia mengangkat bahu. Harry merasa Theo memang benar-benar malu.

Tony tertawa, mencomot kentang dari nampan Theo seenaknya, menatap Theo lama. "Hm, _definitely sexy,"_ gumamnya, menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu.

Bahkan Harry pun menatap mereka, padahal dia ingin menciptakan suasana dimana seolah-olah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua, tapi dia terlalu takjub pada keahlian Tony untuk _flirting. _

Wajah Theo merona padam, sungguh natural. Dia berdeham. "Hm, trims, kurasa," katanya, menatap Tony malu-malu. "Kau juga cantik," tambahnya. Lidahnya memang selalu licin, batin Harry.

Tony tertawa menggoda. "Oh ya? Apa aku tipemu?" tanyanya, membelai lengan Theo, dan Harry bisa melihat dia bergidik. Hm, nafsu tetaplah nafsu, rupanya.

Draco mendengus. "Oh, kalian berdua, cari kamar," katanya, memutar bola mata. Harry tertawa, meremas tangannya menenangkan.

"Em," Theo tampak tak yakin, tapi mata Tony yang menatap penuh nafsu bisep berototnya membuatnya lemah, dan menurut saat Tony menariknya keluar kafetaria.

Seamus bersiul. "Wow, tak kuduga aku akan melihat Theo lemah pada cowok selain Ron," katanya. "Nafsu tetaplah nafsu rupanya."

Otomatis mereka semua menatap Ron, yang masih makan tanpa suara. "Apa?" tanya Ron jengah.

"Kau tak apa-apa tuh ditinggalin Theo?" tanya Neville, nyengir.

Ron memutar bola matanya. "Suka-suka dia, aku udah punya pacar kan?" katanya. "Lagian, kita semua tahu Tony, raja _one night stand_."

Tapi Ron salah.

Karena dua minggu setelah itu, Theo dan Tony tampaknya masih saling menikmati satu sama lain. Mereka berciuman di sudut manapun di sekolah, tanpa malu (Tony sudah meninggalkan seluruh rasa malunya saat TK).

Dan, Harry menyadari, Ron tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasangan itu. Bahunya selalu tegang jika Tony menghampiri mereka di kafetaria, dan mendadak dia menjadi suka marah-marah. Sikapnya pada Tony, yang dulunya bersahabat, kini menjadi kaku.

Harry mengatakan ini pada Draco agar menyampaikannya pada Theo, yang makin hari makin menikamti rencana mereka karena berbagai hal. Pertama, Ron memberikan respon yang paling Theo harapkan. Kedua, libidonya terpenuhi, dan Tony jelas sangat enak untuk dilihat, dengan keterampilan seksual yang luar biasa.

"Aku senang Theo setidaknya menikmatinya," kata Harry saat Draco menceritakan tanggapan Theo di depan loker Harry untuk berpisah hari itu, ketika Harry harus bekerja dan Draco latihan basket.

Draco mengecup hidung Harry. Harry mengerutkan hidungnya geli, dan Draco tertawa melihatnya. Draco memeluknya kuat-kuat, mengatakan betapa bahagianya dia mempunyai pacar sepintar Harry, yang bahkan mau menolong teman pacarnya.

"Hei, Theo udah jadi temanku juga. Semacam ipar," goda Harry, dan Draco tertawa lagi.

Malam itu, selesai latihan basket, Draco menjemput Harry, diiringi Theo dan Tony. Harry menatap pacarnya, mengedik heran ke arah pasangan baru itu. Draco mengangkat bahu.

"Theo mendengar Ron malam ini akan kesini, dan memutuskan untuk berkencan di sini dengan Tony," jelasnya saat menghampiri Harry untuk mencium pipinya.

"Oh, benar-benar pasangan gesit," kata Harry takjub. "Lapar?" tanyanya pada Draco, yang mengangguk.

"Sangat. Rasanya aku bisa mati saat ini juga karena kelaparan," erangnya. Harry terbahak, lalu mengambilkan kue strawberry yang masih hangat.

"Aku ingin makan bareng," kata Draco, mendadak manja.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku sedang bekerja, 'Co," jawabnya bosan. Draco sering sekali merengek ingin makan bareng sampai Harry bosan menjawabnya.

Draco mendesah, menatap Theo dan Tony yang sedang makan berdua sambil tertawa-tawa dengan tatapan rindu. Harry memutar bola matanya lagi, pacarnya itu kebanyakan nonton drama. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan di dapur? Aku sedang memanggang kue, jadi bisa menemanimu di sana?"

Wajah Draco langsung berseri, membuat Harry tak bisa menahan tawa. Saat itulah Ron masuk, dan matanya bukan fokus ke pacarnya yang sedang berdiri di meja kasir, tapi pada pasangan riang Tony dan Theo. Harry mengedik ke arah Ron, dan Draco nyengir melihat tatapan cemburu yang jelas ada di wajah Ron. Ron menghampiri mereka dengan wajah kesal.

"Hei Ron, kencan malam minggu?" tanya Harry riang. "Josh di kasir."

Ron menatap Josh, yang nampak lega Ron balas menatapnya akhirnya. Ron mendesah, lalu menghampiri Josh untuk mengecupnya. Sekilas. Di bibir. Tapi Harry melihat bahwa tawa di wajah Theo langsung menghilang karenanya.

Harry kemudian mendapat ide. Dia menuju ke sound system, mengetik _Taken _di komputer, dan munculah lagu One Direction. Draco mengangkat alis menatapnya.

"Aku ngga tahu kamu suka One Direction," katanya.

"Suka Harry Styles," tawa Harry. "Dan lagu ini pas sekali untuk Ron. Dengerin deh."

Dan mainkan.

_Now that you can't have me_

_You suddenly want me_

_Now that I'm with somebody else_

_You tell me you love me_

_I slept on your doorstep_

_Begging for one chance_

_Now that I finally moved on_

_You say that you missed me all along_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think I am?_

_You only love to see me breaking_

_You only want me cause I'm taken_

_You don't really want my heart_

_No, you just like to know you can_

_Still be the one who gets it breaking_

_You only want me when I'm taken_

_You're messing with my head_

_Girl that's what you do best_

_Saying there's nothing you won't do_

_To get me to say yes_

_You're impossible to resist_

_But I wouldn't bet your heart on it_

_It's like I'm finally awake_

_And you're just a beautiful mistake_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think I am?_

_You only love to see me breaking_

_You only want me cause I'm taken_

_You don't really want my heart_

_No, you just like to know you can_

_Still be the one who gets it breaking_

_You only want me when I'm taken_

_Thank you for showing me_

_Who you are underneath_

_No, thank you, I don't need_

_Another heartless misery_

_You think I'm doing this to make you jealous_

_And I know that you hate to hear this_

_But this is not about you anymore_

Draco tampak terkesan mendengarnya. Liriknya sungguh pas. Mereka berdua menatap Ron sepanjang lagu. Ron duduk di meja kosong dengan wajah mengernyit, mendengarkan lagu itu jelas, dan sesekali menatap Theo dan Tony yang sedang mengobrol entah apa. Kemudian dia menunduk.

Draco terkekeh, lalu menggeleng-geleng, mengusap rambut Harry penuh kagum. "Kau sungguh penuh intrik, Harry Potter," katanya, mencium bibir Harry lembut, sampai Remus berdeham mengingatkan bahwa Harry masih harus bekerja dua setengah jam lagi.

Saat akhirnya jam sembilan, Draco membantu membersihkan meja-meja agar Harry bisa pulang secepat mungkin. Hari ini Harry akan menginap di rumah Draco karena ibunya sedang lembur. Draco tak bisa berhenti membicarakan hari ini sejak seminggu lalu, dan Harry berharap dia cukup kuat untuk entah berapa ronde yang Draco harapkan. Mungkin karena itulah Draco membantunya bersih-bersih, pikir Harry kemudian, geli sendiri.

"Remus, aku minum vitamin yang di kulkas ya," kata Harry pada boss-nya, yang mengangkat alis.

"Berniat ngga tidur?" godanya, membuat wajah Harry merona. "Jangan lupa pakai kondom, Harry..."

"Stop, Remus, aku tak mau mendapat ceramah darimu _lagi _soal ini," geram Harry, sungguh luar biasa malu. Remus terbahak.

Harry menyadari bahwa Ron entah dimana, padahal Josh jelas-jelas masih mengelap konter, dan dia melihat Tony sedang _flirting _dengan Remus, yang menatapnya bingung, tak mengerti mengapa anak kecil ini menganggapnya mau bersamanya. Harry akan tertawa melihatnya, kalau tidak cemas memikirkan Ron dan Theo.

"Dimana Ron dan Theo?" tanya Harry pada Draco, yang mengernyit, menatap sekeliling. Mereka saling tatap, lalu buru-buru mencari, dan menemukan Theo dan Ron di lapangan parkir, jarak semeter, saling berteriak.

"Apa maksudmu aku murahan?" tukas Theo.

Ron mengernyit. "Oh, mungkin karena kau langsung takluk pada Tony hanya dengan dua kalimat?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Tony jelas lebih menarik darimu!"

Ron tampak terluka, dan Theo tampak sangat menyesal mengatakannya.

"Tentu saja, dia kan sama denganmu, prostitusi!" tukas Ron penuh benci.

Theo menggeram. "Terserah aku mau dengan siapa! Kau tak ingin aku menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan _pacarmu_, dan aku tak ingin kau peduli dengan _pacarku!"_

Ron tampak seperti habis ditampar. "Baik, terserah kau saja. Aku cuma ingin mengingatkanmu!"

"Tak perlu, Ron! Sekarang aku sudah tak peduli padamu!" Lalu dengan dramatis Theo berbalik ke mobilnya, ternyata Tony sudah ada di samping mobil itu, dan mereka pun pergi.

Ron masih berdiri di situ, lama. Tanpa ekspresi.

Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang, tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tampaknya rencana yang mereka anggap jitu itu berakhir berantakan...

-DH-

_Selesaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,,, fiuh,, chapter ini adalah chapter paling lama yang aku bikin. Semoga saja kalian puas. akan ada satu chapter lagi penyelesaian hubungan Ron dan Theo, kuharap kalian masih bersabar membaca serial ini. Kemudian, kita akan kembali ke konflik pasangan favorit kita: Harry dan Draco. Aku mencoba memasukan adegan manis Harry dan Draco, kuharap kalian suka._

_Keep review yah, biar makin semangat lanjutinnya,,hehe xD_

_Makasi buat yang uda review:_

_yume: owalah,,padahal aku nungguin komen yume,,huhu,, duh gimana ya, sepertinya kali ini cedric hrs jdi antagonis,,hihihii_

_Neterya imel: hmm,,theo dan ron jadian ngga yaa,,hehehe,,itu surprais mba imel xD iya sih, emang hermione bner2 pelengkap bgt yak,,hahaa,, blaise ntar bakalan berperan kuat di cerita selanjutnya,,tenang tenang,,hehe_

_Narumi Key Katsushika: iya,,chapter kmaren all about ced,,chapter ini penting untuk kemajuan kisah ini selanjutnya,,hehe,,beeh,masa coklat kodok doang, coklat paus dong,,hahahaha_

_YoungChanBiased: iyaaa,, emang drary terlalu so sweet sampe bahaya bgt rasanya,,hehe_

_paradisaea Rubra: siap! pesan telah di sampaikan!hahahaha_

_astia aoi: muahahahaha,,emang bgt,,gw aja yg nulis kesel sendiri sama cedrik,,bebel bgt,,hahaha,,weits, curhat adalah awal dr kisah yg tertunda #lho_

_ChaaChulie247: hai kamu,,slamat datang di dunia penuh gula gula harry dan dracoo xD_

_deDege: emang emang,,posesifnya draco itu justru poin imutnya,,hihihi,, iyup, cedric full pov,,emang perjuangan cedric patut di acungi jempol,,tapi soulmate tetaplah soulmate,,harry itu punya dracoo! yeaah!  
_

_momo: tauk tuh si cedric emang bebel bgt,,tapi namanya juga cinta buta #hela napas,, si ron emang menyia nyiakan kesempatan bgt yak,, coba deh lo search theo di google,,ganteng mampus mo! beneran,,hihihi xD_

_Augesteca: obsesi yg mengarah ke sakit jiwa klo menurut gw,,rencananya akan segera terbongkar..._

_Miss Shania Maltter: wuaaa, makasiii :* emang harry bikin iri aja,, tapi yg gw tekankan di sini, inner beauty nya harry itu loh yg bikin dia luar biasa,,hehehe_

_Loooooooooovvveeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu aaaaaaall :*_


	7. Chapter 7

**Vulnerable**

**Summary: **Draco selalu membenci Harry Potter. Entah apa yang orang lain lihat pada Potter. Dia bahkan tidak kaya, tidak bermain basket, tapi semua orang menyukainya. Potter ini, Potter itu! Tapi, dia tak menyadari, bahwa batas antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis... AU, highschool

**Disclaimer:** HP bukan punya sayaaaaaaaa,,tapi punya JK Rowling

Besok paginya, Draco terbangun, mendapati aroma vanila dan lilac khas dari rambut pacarnya. Harry ada di pelukannya, tertidur lelap. Draco tersenyum, mengecup mata terpejam itu. Harry bergidik, tapi tidak terbangun. Draco melirik jam menyala dalam gelapnya, masih jam 6, masih ada tiga jam sampai Harry harus bekerja.

Draco tersenyum menatap pacarnya itu, memikirkan betapa bahagianya dia. Dia tak pernah merasa setenang ini dalam hidupnya, seolah dia sudah menemukann _soulmate_-nya, padahal dia dan Harry baru dua bulan saling mengenal. Dia mencintai Harry sampai sesak rasanya, ingin selalu bisa bersamanya selamanya...

Dia melihat mata Harry membuka perlahan, menunjukkan iris paling hijau yang pernah Draco lihat. Harry tersenyum menatapnya, dan mereka saling pandang dengan damai, tak saling bicara, hanya mencoba mengabsorbsi satu sama lain.

Lalu Harry mengecup dahinya dan melepaskan diri dari Draco untuk menggeliat dan menguap, melirik jam, dan saat mendapati masih subuh, dia menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke pelukan Draco, yang tertawa.

"Masih terlalu pagi," gumam Harry dileher Draco..

"Masih bisa untuk satu ronde lagi," gumam Draco, menciumi bahu dan leher Harry, yang melenguh.

"Astaga Draco, badanku sakit semua," keluhnya. Draco hanya terkekeh puas, tapi tak menghentikan aksinya, dan Harry tak protes lagi setelah itu.

-DH-

Harry sarapan di tempat tidur, terlalu kesakitan untuk duduk di kursi, katanya. Draco tertawa melihat pacarnya itu memelototinya. Mereka menikmati pankek dan susu sambil membicarakan masalah paling urgen: Theo dan Ron.

"Kenapa jadi begini ya," desah Harry. "Aku benar-benar berharap mereka bisa bersama..."

Draco menghela napas. "Entahlah. Kata-kata Theo kemarin benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Ron jelas sangat sangat sakit hati."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, 'Co?" tanya Harry, menatap Draco putus asa.

Draco memejamkan matanya, dan menggeleng. "Kurasa kita tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi, Harry," katanya, menatap pacarnya itu. "Kita hanya bisa memastikan tak ada baku hantam di sini."

Harry mendesah, dan mengangguk.

"Kurasa malam ini aku akan ke rumah Ron?" kata Harry takut-takut. Draco selalu tak suka jika Harry menghabiskan hari dengan orang selain dirinya.

Draco mengernyit, tapi merasa bahwa dia setidaknya harus memberi Harry waktu dengan sahabatnya. Draco sendiri pasti akan rindu _hang out_ dengan teman-temannya jika jadi orang sesibuk Harry, yang waktu luangnya selalu habis untuk bersama Draco.

"Baiklah," kata Draco, walaupun masih ada nada kecewa di sana. "Kuantar nanti sore."

Harry tersenyum, mengecup pipi Draco berterimakasih. Draco puas. Dia tahu Harry tak akan membantah jika Draco bilang dia tak mau Harry ke rumah Ron. Mereka berdua selalu menuruti apa kata yang lain, betapapun tak masuk akalnya, dan Draco senang menyadari ini. Dia dan Harry bahkan lebih mesra dibanding suami istri manapun.

-DH-

Draco mengantar Harry ke rumah Ron sore itu.

"SMS aku kalau kamu udah selesai ya, nanti kujemput," kata Draco, mengecup punggung tangan Harry.

Harry tertawa. "Oke. Kau akan ke rumah Theo?"

"Nah, aku akan _hang out_ dengan teman Middle school-ku," kata Draco, tersenyum, dan mendadak Harry merasa kesepian. Dia tak mengenal teman-teman lama Draco, dan dia merasa tak aman karenanya.

Draco tampaknya membaca ekspresi Harry, karena dia berkata, "Lain kali, kau mau ikut _hang out_ dengan mereka?"

Harry tersenyum lebar. Dia tak tahu kenapa dia cemburu hanya karena teman lama Draco yang bahkan belum dia kenal. Tapi dia lega Draco akan mengenalkan dia dengan mereka.

"Oke," katanya riang, mencium Draco kuat-kuat, lalu melepaskannya dan turun dari mobil. Dia melambai dan masuk ke rumah keluarga Weasley.

Ron sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, menatap keluar jendela, entah sedang memikirkan apa.

"Hei, Ron," sapa Harry, langsung menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur Ron.

Ron tersentak kaget, jelas tak mendengar Harry masuk. Dia mengernyit. "Pernah dengar konsep mengetuk pintu?" sindirnya sebal.

Harry terbahak, lalu berkata, "Sedang ngelamunin apaan? Serius banget?"

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Ngaa kok."

Harry duduk, bingung mau memulai dari mana. "Hei, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Josh?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Ron kembali mengangkat bahu. "Baik."

"Oh, ayolah Ron, kita sudah bersahabat sejak masih pakai popok dan jawabanmu untuk pertanyaanku hanya itu?" kata Harry sebal.

Ron menghela napas. "Ini rumit, Harry."

"Aku akan mendengarkan dan berusaha mengerti," kata Harry, menatap Ron tajam.

Wajah Ron merona. "Dan memalukan. Kau pasti tertawa dan meledekku, dan mengataiku tak tahu diri, brengsek..."

"Hei, hei, hei," Harry tertawa, bangkit dan memeluk Ron erat. "Kapan aku pernah seperti itu?"

Ron tersenyum, balas memeluk Harry. "Kangen kamu," katanya manja. Harry tertawa.

"Sangat kangen kamu," jawab Harry, lalu melepaskan Ron dan kembali duduk di kasur. "Cepat cerita."

Ron menghela napas gugup, lalu berkata cepat, "KurasaakunaksirNott."

"_Pardon me_?"

Ron mengerang, "Harry, kurasa aku naksir Nott!"

Harry menahan napas, dan menahan senyum. "Oh ya? Kenapa bisa begitu? Kupikir kau dan Josh baik-baik saja?"

Ron mendesah. "Memang baik-baik saja. Josh orang yang sangat baik. Sebulan terakhir ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Tapi..." dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya. "Tapi, aku, entah kenapa aku tak suka Nott berama dengan Tony. Kupikir awalnya hanya karena mereka terlalu bebas, tapi kau dan Draco juga bebas, dan aku tak merasakan perasaan seperti perasaanku pada Nott. Dan semalam, semalam aku menyadari bahwa aku cemburu, Harry. Aku cemburu pada Tony karena kini Nott lebih memperhatikannya dari pada aku. Aku sedih karena Nott sudah tak peduli padaku lagi. Maksudku," dia menghembuskan napas," Sudah bertahun-tahun dia terus mengikutiku, dan sekarang dia tiba-tiba saja pergi... aku tak tahu harus bagaimana Harry..."

Harry mendesah, lalu kembali memeluk Ron erat-erat. Otaknya berputar, berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk memperbaiki kekacauan ini, dan mendadak dia mendapat ide.

"Ron, dengarkan aku," katanya perlahan. "Aku punya ide."

Ron mendongak, matanya merah. Harry mendesah, menghapus air mata itu yang mengalir deras. "Aku yakin Theo pasti masih menyukaimu," katanya.

Ron menatapnya tak yakin. "Harry, semalam dia bilang kalau dia sudah tak peduli lagi padaku..."

Harry menggeleng. "Ron, saat kita mencintai seseorang, tak semudah itu kita bisa melupakannya," katanya, menggenggam tangan Ron untuk meyakinkannya.

Ron menggigit bibirnya, dan mengangguk. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Harry nyengir, dan berkata, "Bertemanlah dengannya."

Ron melongo. "Harry, kau tadi dengar kan kalau dia sudah tak peduli..."

Harry mengangguk. "Tapi dia tak akan menolakmu sebagai teman, kan? Bertemanlah dengan dia, Ron. Dan dia akan kembali teringat betapa kau adalah orang yang paling dia inginkan," katanya yakin.

Ron menunduk. "Bagaimana kalau setelah mengenalku dia malah menyesal pernah menyukaiku?"

Harry menggeleng. 'Mana mungkin. Kau orang yang sangat spesial Ron, kau lucu, menyenangkan, dan setia. Theo tahu itu, makanya dia menyukaimu sejak lama, kan?" katanya menyemangati. "Bagaimana?"

Ron terdiam sebentar, lalu perlahan mengangguk. Harry kembali memeluknya, dan mereka mulai mengobrol tentang perasaan dan lain-lain, sambil memakan seluruh persediaan cemilan Ron, sampai ponsel Harry berbunyi. Sms dari Draco.

"Draco?" tanya Ron geli.

Harry menggigit bibir. "Iya, aku lupa kalau dia mau menjemputku, terlalu asyik ngobrol denganmu," katanya agak panik.

_Hei, mau sampai kapan ngobrolnya?-Draco_

Harry mengecek jam, ternyata memang sudah jam sembilan! Dia dan Ron mengobrol sampai empat jam. Pantas saja Draco kesal.

_Maaf, terlalu asyik. Ayo pulang sekarang. Xxxx –Harry_

"Memangnya mau jalan lagi?" tanya Ron.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin. Draco bilang dia ingin nonton _midnight_ film baru itu, apa ya judulnya...'

"Oh, MAMA? Aku dan Josh sudah nonton itu, sangat-sangat menyeramkan Harry," kata Ron, bergidik.

Harry tertawa. "Draco suka film horor, kurasa aku akan tidur sepanjang film itu, kau tahu aku tak terlalu suka horor," katanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ron, ada temanmu di bawah, mencari Harry," tiba-tiba adik Ron, Ginny, masuk kamar Ron. Dia menatapa Harry. "Sangat ganteng. Dan dia bawa ferrari!"

Ron dan Harry tertawa. Mereka turun ke bawah, mendapati Draco sedang berdiri di depan pintu, bersedekap.

"Kupikir kau melupakanku," geram Draco, saat Harry mengecup pipinya. Harry nyengir bersalah.

"Ternyata aku dan Ron punya banyak sekali hal untuk dibicarakan," katanya. Draco memutar bola matanya, lalu melihat Ron.

"Hei, Ron."

"Draco," sapa Ron, nyengir. Hubungan Draco dan Ron sekarang menjadi jauh lebih baik, mungkin karena sering berinteraksi saat makan siang.

Setelah pamitan, Harry dan Draco langsung melaju.

"Aku lapar sekali," desah Draco. "Kita ke Blue Moon?"

"Kau belum makan?" Harry menatapnya mengernyit. Draco nyengir bersalah.

"Iya, tadi kami _hang out _di restoran masakan Jepang. Kau tahu aku tak bisa makan sushi, jadi..." dia mengangkat bahu. Harry mendesah.

"Kau selalu menunda makan, Draco," katanya memulai, dan Draco harus mendengarkan sepuluh menit ceramah soal kesehatan, lambung, dan maag, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di Blue Moon. Draco menghela napas lega karena Harry tak melanjutkan ceramahnya saat mereka duduk di restoran mahal itu.

Setelah memesan, Draco berkata, "Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Ron?"

Harry mendesah, lalu menceritakan rencana mereka. Draco mengangguk, dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya rencana yang ini akan berhasil."

Harry tertawa. "Kuharap."

-DH-

Hari Senin, rencana Ron pun dimulai.

Saat makan siang, Ron tersenyum kecil pada Theo, yang nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri saking kagetnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, menganggap Ron sedang tersenyum pada orang lain, dan saat tak menemukan siapapun, dia menatap Ron.

"Ehm, hai," sapa Ron pelan sekali, tapi Theo mendengarnya.

"Hei?" jawabnya tak yakin.

Draco kembali menyembunyikan tawanya di bahu Harry, yang mencubit paha Draco girang.

"Hei, aku punya ide," kata Harry riang untuk menutupi hal paling memalukan sedunia itu. "Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita liburan bersama."

Semuanya langsung bersemangat.

"Apa itu artinya kau tak akan bekerja?" tanya Draco penuh kebahagiaan, sampai Harry nyaris kasihan padanya.

"Yup, tak akan ada kerja," katanya, mengecup hidung Draco, yang langsung berseru senang.

"Kurasa pasti seru," kata Seamus riang. "Hanya kita-kita saja kan?"

Harry mengangguk, dia menoleh ke Draco. "Ingat penginapan gaya Jepang dekat pantai yang brosurnya waktu itu kita lihat sepulang dari bioskop? Semalam aku menelepon, dan dia bilang masih ada empat kamar kosong untuk kita," katanya.

Draco mengangguk. "Bagus sekali, Harry, dan" katanya pada yang lain, "Gratis untuk kalian. Untuk merayakan jadiannya aku dan Harry dua bulan lalu, aku kan belum mentraktir kalian."

Dan semuanya makin bersemangat. Harry mengernyit. "Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, Draco..."

Draco tersenyum kecil. "Nah, kau yang bilang kalau kita harus membagi kebahagiaan kita pada orang lain kan?" katanya, mengecup bibir Harry sekilas.

Harry mendesah, dan hanya bisa menggeleng. Kemampuan Draco untuk berfoya-foya sungguh luar biasa, dia kadang merasa menjadi beban untuknya. Tapi Draco jelas menikmatinya, dan Harry _memang _bilang padanya untuk berbagi kebahagiaan, tapi tetap saja...

"Hei, jangan marah, plis," gumam Draco di telinganya, sehingga hanya dia yang bisa mendengar.

Harry tertawa. "Aku tidak marah, Sayang, hanya saja, aku tak ingin kau terlalu memanjakanku..."

Draco menciumi leher Harry. "Dan kau tak memanjakanku kan?" sindirnya. Harry tertawa, lalu memutuskan untuk mencium pacarnya yang luar biasa itu. Mereka berciuman mesra, dan tetap berciuman walaupun seluruh meja sudah meminta mereka untuk mencari ruang kosong.

-DH-

Saat Harry bekerja sore itu, Sirius Black, _teman dekat _Remus saat ini, datang lagi. Maksudnya, Sirius jelas menyukai Remus, kalau tidak, mana mungkin selama dua bulan terakhir ini dia selalu datang kan?

"Hai, Harry," sapa Sirius riang. Harry sejujurnya sangat menyukai Sirius. Dia lucu, _easy going_, dan tentu saja tampan. Dan dia polisi. Dia kadang suka bercerita pada Harry soal petualangannya menyelesaikan beberapa kasus. Dan keinginannya untuk menikah sangat kuat sampai Harry kadang harus membuatkannya teh untuk mencegahnya hiperventilasi saking antusiasnya.

"Hai, Sirius, bagimana kantor?"

"Tak ada kasus berarti," katanya, mendesah bosan. "Andaikan saja aku sudah menikah dan punya anak, kurasa aku tak akan sebosan ini."

Harry memutar bola matanya, tahu Sirius akan mulai _lagi_. "Hm, kalau begitu menikahlah, Siri, aku yakin banyak yang ingin menjadi pendampingmu," katanya, bosan dengan pembicaraan ini.

Sirius mendesah. "Andaikan dia mau, tentu kau tak perlu mendengarku mengeluh setiap hari," katanya, duduk di konter.

Harry tertawa. Sebulan lalu Sirius melamar Remus, bahkan sebelum mereka pacaran dengan resmi. Tentu saja Remus menolaknya. Yang benar saja. Tapi Harry tahu ketergesaan Sirius, karena walaupun wajahnya muda, ternyata dia sudah berumur tiga puluh enam tahun, praktis berbeda tujuh tahun dari Remus.

"Oh, kau," kata Remus saat dia keluar dari dapur dan melihat Sirius.

"Hai, calon istri" sapa Sirius, mengecup pipi Remus, yang mengernyit tapi memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Wajah Remus masih pucat, seperti kemarin.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sirius, berjalan ke belakang konter untuk mengusap pipi orang yang dia akui sebagai pacarnya itu.

Harry yang menjawab. "Kemarin Remus muntah-muntah, Siri, kurasa dia sakit," katanya cemas.

Sirius membelalak, menggenggam wajah Remus untuk menatapnya lekat. "Astaga. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau rasakan? Kau mau ke dokter?"

Remus mendesah. "Nah, kurasa aku hanya sakit perut," gumamnya, melepaskan tangan Sirius, dan berkeras tidak menatap matanya. Sirius jelas curiga.

"_No way_, Remus, kita ke dokter sekarang. Ayo, kuantar."

Dan Remus bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk bertengkar, karena walaupun wajahnya nampak sangat tak ingin ke dokter, dia menurut.

"Tutup saja tokonya kalau kuenya habis, Harry," katanya pada Harry yang mengangguk. Harry mendadak merasa takut, dan ingin menangis menatap Remus pergi.

_Draco, Remus sakit. Apa yang harus kulakukan?-Harry_

Dan Draco, yang seharusnya sedang latihan basket, meneleponnya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya panik.

Harry merasakan air matanya tumpah. "Remus sedang dibawa ke dokter," katanya pelan, suaranya bergetar.

"Oh, Harry, jangan menangis," kata Draco bingung. "Dengar, aku akan ke sana sekarang. Bisakah kau tenang? Ya? Lima belas menit lagi aku akan sampai di sana, dan kita akan sama-sama menunggu Remus. Oke? Dia hanya ke dokter kan? Pasti bukan sakit berat, Harry..."

Harry mengangguk, lalu sadar Draco tak bisa melihatnya. "Oke," katanya pelan, dan menutup telepon. Dia tak tahu harus berpikir apa, karena dia tak suka ke dokter. Dia teringat ayahnya, di bawa ke dokter, _hanya _ ke dokter, dan tak pernah pulang ke rumah...

Harry merasakan tangannya gemetaran. Josh menatapnya bingung, dan dia memutuskan untuk menutup toko. Saat dia sedang menutup jendela, Draco datang. Dia langsung menghampiri Harry dan memeluknya. Harry balas memeluknya sambil menangis di bahu Draco keras-keras. Josh panik, dan memilih untuk pulang, jelas tak ingin terlibat. Draco mengangguk padanya saat dia pamitan.

"Hei, hei," kata Draco, mengusap punggung Harry. "Tenanglah, aku yakin Remus hanya sakit perut biasa, dan kita akan menggodanya nanti..."

Harry berusaha mengehntikan air matanya, sungguh memalukan menangis seperti ini di umurnya yang sudah hampir delapan belas, dan Draco pasti menganggapnya norak. Tapi dia tak bisa. Dia sungguh ketakutan.

Setengah jam kemudian, Harry melepaskan dirinya dengan mata bengkak. Draco meringis menatapnya, dan mengecup kedua mata itu. dia mengambilkan air untuk Harry yang meminumnya.

"Maaf," gumam Harry, memainkan kaus depan Draco, yang tersenyum penuh sayang.

"Hei, ini gunanya pacar, kan? Selalu ada saat kau butuh, Harry," katanya, mencium kening Harry. Harry mengangguk, menunduk, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang pasti sangat sangat jelek dari Draco.

Lalu terdengar bunyi mobil di parkir. Draco dan Harry buru-buru berdiri dan melihat Remus berjalan murka di depan Sirius yang nampak sangat puas sampai hampir meledak. Saat Remus masuk, Harry langsung melemparkan dirinya ke Remus, memeluknya erat. Wajah marah Remus langsung melembut.

"Hei, Harry, maaf membuatmu cemas, Sayang," katanya, mencium rambut Harry, karena wajahnya tenggelam di dada Remus.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Draco tegang.

Remus mendesah, dan Sirius masuk dengan langkah melayang.

"Hai, anak-anak!" serunya riang gembira. Draco dan Harry menatapnya bingung, dan Remus memelototinya. "Tebak siapa yang akan jadi ayah?"

Draco dan Harry melongo, kaget sekaget-kagetnya kaget. Remus menggeram.

"Kau brengsek, aku tahu kau sengaja melakukannya!" teriaknya.

Sirius mengangkat alis. "Kau dan aku tahu persis bahwa _kau _yang tetap ingin _melanjutkannya _walaupun tak ada kondom! Kau yang bilang tak akan terjadi hanya karena _sekali_!"

Remus memelototinya, lalu melepaskan Harry dan berlari masuk ke kamarnya, membanting pintu keras-keras.

Harry dan Draco masih menatap Sirius syok. Sirius tersenyum senang, mendudukan dirinya di sofa. "Astaga, adakah yang lebih membahagiakan daripada ini?" katanya.

"Maksudmu, maksudmu, Remus hamil?" kata Harry tak percaya. Remus adalah orang yang paling hati-hati yang pernah dia tahu, dan dia memang menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini nafsu makan Remus sungguh luar biasa, tapi Harry menganggap itu karena dia dan Sirius sangat intim sampai butuh banyak tenaga.

"Yep, empat bulan, kau tahu, saat _pertama _kali kami melakukannya..."

"Yang kalian berdua sama-sama mabuk?"

Sirius mengangguk. "Ah, hari itu sungguh luar biasa, aku bertemu cinta dalam hidupku, dan anak kami tercipta. Adakah yang lebih sempurna dari itu?" katanya damai.

Draco dan Harry saling tatap, dan mereka berdua sama-sama tahu apa yang dipikirkan satu sama lain. _Apotik. Kondom. Sebanyak mungkin._

-DH-

Bayi akan lahir tiga bulan lagi-kehamilan laki-laki hanya butuh tujuh bulan-dan itu membuat Harry nyaris mengurungkan niatnya berlibur, tapi Remus menggeleng.

"Nah, Harry, aku akan baik-baik saja," katanya, tersenyum. "Aku akan menutup toko, menikmati hari bersama bayi-ku."

Harry tersenyum senang.

Ternyata kemarahan Remus hanya bertahan semalam, karena sehari setelah berita heboh itu, dia terlihat sangat bersemangat. Mungkin dia senang karena akhirnya dia akan punya keluarga sendiri...

Dan itu sempat membuat Harry uring-uringan. Dia selalu menjadi nomer satu untuk Remus, tapi sekarang karena ada bayi...

Remus yang menyadarinya, mengajak Harry _off_ di hari kamis, menghabiskan waktu berdua di kafe eskrim, berbincang, dan Remus mengatakan bahwa rasa sayangnya pada Harry tak akan berubah sedikitpun karena kedatangan bayi baru maupun Sirius.

"Sirius?" goda Harry. "Apakah itu akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa dia spesial?"

Remus mengangkat bahu dengan wajah merona. "Bagaimanapun juga, dia ayah anakku, kan?"

Hari Jumatnya, Sirius memutuskan untuk pindah.

"Untuk menjagamu dan bayi _kita _setiap saat, tentu," katanya ketika Remus memprotes alasannya untuk pindah. Tapi Remus membiarkannya, sehingga Harry tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia senang dengan perkembangan ini.

Remus akan punya keluarga.

Wow.

-DH-

Hari Sabtu pagi, semua berkumpul di rumah Seamus. Draco menjemput Harry untuk berangkat bersama. Dia bertemu Lily.

"Hai, Lily," sapa Draco, mengecup pipinya. "Apakah dia sudah siap?" tanyanya.

Lily tertawa. "Nah, dia sedang membongkar ulang kopernya karena dia lupa memasukan kondomnya," katanya geli. Draco tersedak teh yang disodorkan Lily padanya.

"Hah?"

"Aku menemukan sekotak di bawah kasurnya, dan tampaknya dia syok karena kelupaan barang yang paling berharga, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membongkar ulang," kekeh Lily. "Coba kau lihat ke kamarnya. Sejak aku menemukan kondom itu, dia tak mau menatap mataku." Dia terkikik. Draco menggeleng-geleng. Lily sangat terbuka soal seks sampai rasanya dia bukan orang tua lagi, dan Harry sangat pemalu sampai Draco tak yakin lagi apakah dia masih remaja atau bukan.

Draco menghampiri Harry, yang sedang mengecek ulang tiap sudut kamarnya, memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal.

"Hai, _gorgeous_," sapanya. Harry terlonjak.

"Oh, Draco, kupikir Mum," gumamnya, menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, wajahnya merah. "Bisakah kita tak berpamitan padanya?"

Draco terbahak. "Lily menceritakannya padaku. Tenang saja, kau jelas lebih pemalu dibanding ibumu," godanya, menghampiri Harry dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Dan, aku bawa banyak di dashbor, kau tak perlu panik, Harry."

Harry mengangguk. "Aku hanya tak membayangkan kalau sampai kita belum kuliah dan sudah punya anak..."

Draco terbahak lagi. "Tak akan terjadi, Harry. Kau tidak mabuk, ingat? Kita tak akan melakukannya tanpa sadar..."dia mencium Harry lagi, yang dibalas Harry malu-malu. Lalu Harry berdiri.

"Oke,ayo kita berangkat," katanya, tersenyum. Dia keluar kamar, dan sudah bisa menatap ibunya lagi, berpamitan, dan mereka pergi untuk menikmati liburan pertama mereka.

Liburan sebagai kedok agar Theo dan Ron baikan...

-DH-

_Hiaaahh,, liburannya di pending di chapter depan yaah,,soalnya chapter ini udah terlalu panjang rupanya. Hahaha. Kuharap kalian menikmati mpreg yang ada, saran dan kritik selalu terbuka. Makasi buat yang uda review :D_

_heriyandi kurosaki : smoga yg ini masih seru x)_

_Narumi Key Katsushika : emang tuh drarry ga sadar tempat banget yak,,hahaha,,theo emang ganteeng bgt,,gue juga mau bgt tuh sama dy xD_

_Aoi LawLight : yup, tony dan josh oc kok,,hehe..kalo mo di bayangin tony mirip ikker cassilas pas masi muda kali ye,, kalo josh mirip david guetta.. ini ada sb/rl,,smoga puas ya,,_

_astia aoi : muahahahaha,,amiin,,smoga mereka bneran jadi dah,,_

_YoungChanBiased : yah,,kita ga tau theo udah bneran move on apa belum ya,,hehehe_

_yume: boleh kakaknya,, silakan panggil saya siapa saja,,hehehe,,emang bgt,kayak ga pernah bgituan aja yak mereka berdua dimanapun mesra dah,,hahaha,, emang tragis,,tapi tenang aja,,cerita ini bukan angsty kok, jdi ga akan tragis2 bgt,,hehe,, tenang tenang,,masih ada waktu buat cedric xD,, siaap,,aku akan update crita yg dulu2,,tapi untuk smentara ini dulu yak,,huhuhuu_

_guest: woa,,tepat bgt yak,,kelar ga tuh tugasnye? hehe,, muahahaha,,gue digombalin xD_

_Augesteca : maaf di chap ini mereka blum bersatu,,hhehe_

_salam kenaaal,, selamat dtg di dunia vulnerable,, smoga sennag dengan kisah ini :D tony cuma oc aku kok,,hehe,,ga ada cerita lepas soal tony theo sepertinya,,tapi chap depan masih kisah mereka,,_

_lien-chan : sip,,makasii lin :D  
_

_momo :iya tuh si ron keras kepala bgt emang,, tapi dia kan usaha kok,,hehe,, cedric masih sembunyii,,hohohoo  
_

_sekali lagi makasi ya,,kayaknya banyak yang suka sama tony yah,,jadi senang,,hehehe xD review yakk,, love youu aall :) xx_

_ChaaChulie247 : kayaknya sih emang dy naksir blaise, tapi selama itu berkaitan dengan tony, who knows? hihihi,, brapa ronde yaah,,hihihi *tawa mesum_


	8. Chapter 8

**Vulnerable**

**Summary: **Draco selalu membenci Harry Potter. Entah apa yang orang lain lihat pada Potter. Dia bahkan tidak kaya, tidak bermain basket, tapi semua orang menyukainya. Potter ini, Potter itu! Tapi, dia tak menyadari, bahwa batas antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis... AU, highschool

**Disclaimer:** HP bukan punya sayaaaaaaaa,,tapi punya JK Rowling

Notes: di gengs ada: draco, harry, ron, theo, blaise, hermione, seamus, dan neville enjoy!

Blaise selalu menyukai Draco. Dia mengenal Draco sejak middle school, dan mulai menyukainya saat Draco membelanya karena guru bahasa Inggris mereka membentaknya karena tidak mendengarkan, saat mereka di grade 9. Dia sangat menyukai Draco, tapi terlalu takut, terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan apapun, menganggap bahwa Draco lebih menyukai cewek dibanding cowok, tapi dia salah...

Draco ternyata memilih Harry Potter.

Blaise mengenal Harry, karena dia sangat ramah, selalu tersenyum, dan punya apa yang disebut _general prettiness_. Semua orang menyukai Harry. Ada perasaan nyaman jika bersamanya, seolah kita tak mungkin dihakimi, seolah kita bisa menjadi siapapun dan Harry akan menerima kita apa adanya.

Mungkin itu yang membuat Draco menyukai Harry.

Blaise tak akan pernah mampu menyaingi Harry. Harry lebih pintar, lebih ramah, lebih menyenangkan, lebih mandiri, dan lebih segalanya dibanding Blaise. Mungkin Blaise lebih cantik darinya, tapi siapa yang peduli jika Harry punya mata paling indah sedunia dan lesung pipi yang bisa membuat cowok manapun luluh?

Jadi, ketika Draco mengatakan bahwa dia dan Harry berkencan, Blaise tak bisa marah pada siapapun. Draco cowok yang luar biasa, dan berhak mendapat yang terbaik. Dan siapapun tahu bahwa Harry jauh lebih baik dibanding Blaise. Blaise sadar, dan dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Tak bisa menjadi pribadi yang Draco suka...

Blaise menerima kenyataan bahwa Draco dan Harry sangat cocok, saling melengkapi, dan sangat saling mencintai. Tapi tetap saja sakit rasanya jika melihat Draco mencium Harry di depan lokernya, sakit sampai Blaise kadang hanya bisa menangis dalam diam di toilet...

Tapi tak pernah terpikir sekalipun di otaknya untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Blaise mencintai Draco dan ingin Draco bahagia. Dia tak ingin membuat mereka putus. Tak pernah terbesit sekalipun.

Sampai hari itu...

Blaise sedang duduk di perpustakaan, menghindari Draco dan Harry yang tampaknya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk berciuman daripada makan siang. Dia membaca Lord of the Ring, dan sedang membuka chapter empat saat seseorang berkata, "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Blaise mendongak dan kaget saat bertatapan dengan Cedric Diggory, senior yang seharusnya sudah lulus. Cedric adalah anggota tim basketnya, sehingga Blaise cukup mengenalnya.

Dia mengangguk. "Bukannya harusnya kau sedang di kampus?" tanyanya heran.

Cedric mengangkat bahu. "Aku sedang cuti."

"Oh." jawab Blaise pendek, malas memperpanjang.

"Aku tahu," kata Cedric kemudian.

Blaise mendongak lagi, menatapnya bingung. "Tahu?"

"Aku tahu kalau kau mencintai Malfoy," kata Cedric lambat-lambat, dan mata Blaise membelalak kaget. Tak ada yang tahu soal perasaannya selain Theo, dan dia yakin Theo tak mungkin menyebar-nyebarkannya.

"Ap..apa maksudmu?" tukas Blaise, menunduk. Bahkan dia tak bisa berbohong langsung dengan mengatakan dia tak mencintai Draco. Sedalam inikah perasaannya pada Draco? Dan tampaknya Cedric bisa membaca ekspresi Blaise, karena dia tersenyum.

"Hei, tenanglah, aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun," kata Cedric menenangkannya. "Aku tahu karena kita sudah lama se-tim di basket. Tatapanmu padanya mengingatkanku pada tatapanku pada Harry."

Blaise mengernyit. Dia tak tahu apa motif Cedric berbicara begini padanya. Maksudnya, dia dan Harry sudah beberapa bulan putus, dan bukankah harusnya dia kuliah daripada memikirkan soal pacar lama yang sudah jadian dengan orang lain?

"Apa maumu, Diggory?" tanya Blaise dingin. Kalau Diggory sampai mau mengancamnya...

Cedric mendesah. "Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintai Harry," katanya pelan, nadanya sedih. "Sangat mencintainya. Dan aku tahu kau juga sangat mencintai Malfoy. Bukankah harusnya kita bahagia dengan orang yang kita cintai? Kau dengan Malfoy, dan aku dengan Harry..."

Blaise mendengus. "Poin-mu?"

"Blaise, apa kau pernah mendengar pepatah: kalau kau benar-benar cinta, perjuangkan?"

Blaise mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu, Diggory, kalau kau belum tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai..."

"Tidak Blaise, kau tak mengerti," kata Cedric mendesak. "Kita harus memperjuangkan mereka. Jadi, mereka akan bahagia bersama kita. Malfoy lebih dulu mengenalmu dan Harry lebih dulu bersamaku. Bukankah kita yang lebih berhak?"

Blaise menatap Diggory nyalang, mendadak kepalanya pusing.

Mendadak apa yang dikatakan Diggory masuk akal.

Dia sangat sangat mencintai Draco.

Dan dia lebih lama dan lebih dulu mengenal Draco dibanding Harry. Bukankah itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan _dia_-lah yang lebih layak bersanding dengan Draco?

Blaise menahan napas, dan dia tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, dia tak tahu lagi, dan berkata, "Apa rencanamu?"

Dan Cedric tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu membisikkan sesuatu...

-DH-

Mereka menggunakan mobil BMW untuk jarak jauh milik Draco dan kia milik Theo. Dan di rumah Seamus, mereka memutuskan bahwa Ron, Blaise, dan Seamus akan masuk mobil Theo, sedangkan Hermione, Neville, dan tentu saja Harry akan masuk mobil Draco.

"Oh, kau hanya tak bisa tak pamer ya," goda Ron pada Draco. "BMW?"

Draco nyengir, merangkul Harry. "Aku hanya tak ingin punggung dan pantat seksi Harry sakit karena empat jam perjalanan yang melelahkan nanti," katanya lambat-lambat dan ngesok. "Punggung dan pantat yang sangat aku perlukan nanti malam..._aw!_ itu sakit Harry," pekiknya saat Harry menggebuk tangannya.

"Oh, sungguh pengertian sekali pacarku ini," sindir Harry, mencubit pipi Draco gemas, membuat semua orang tertawa, bahkan Draco.

Ron menatap pasangan itu iri. Harry dan Draco sungguh luar biasa untuk satu sama lain. Harry yang _easy going _melengkapi Draco yang kaku dan konservatif. Harry yang sangat rajin belajar melengkapi Draco yang kerjaannya cuma main-main. Harry yang suka mendapat perhatian dilengkapi oleh Draco yang jelas memberikan _seluruh _perhatiannya pada Harry. Harry yang pengalah melengkapi Draco yang penuntut. Harry yang hanya tertawa jika orang memanasinya soal Draco bicara dengan cewek cantik melengkapi Draco yang bisa seharian ngambek hanya karena seorang junior menyapa Harry dengan tatapan memuja. Harry yang butuh kerja keras untuk membeli apapun dilengkapi oleh Draco yang bisa membeli apapun hanya dengan sekali gesek salah satu dari puluhan kartu di dompetnya...

Ron merasa mereka sempurna untuk satu sama lain, dan jelas semua orang tahu mereka akan berakhir bersama. Yah, _setidaknya _semua orang tahu Draco akan bunuh diri kalau Harry memutuskannya. Bahkan mungkin Harry sendiri tahu kenyataan itu, karena kadang dia menatap Draco dengan tatapan sangat percaya diri, sampai Ron takut. Karena kepercayaan diri sebesar itu biasanya berujung pada karma...

Ron menggeleng. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan urusan asmara orang lain yang sudah _sempurna_. Ini saatnya dia memikirkan urusan asmara_nya_ yang sangat jauh dari kata sempurna.

Ron dipaksa duduk di kursi samping kemudi oleh Seamus yang tersenyum-senyum penuh arti. Ron memutar bola matanya, duduk di situ. Theo meliriknya, menggigit bibirnya, jelas bingung dengan posisi Ron. Ron yang dulu bahkan tak akan mau semobil dengan Theo, tapi Ron yang sekarang bahkan mau duduk di kursi di samping cowok itu!

"_Let's go_!" seru Seamus riang. Ron tertawa melihat antusiasmenya. Mereka mengikuti mobil Draco di depan, bagaimanapun juga Draco yang tahu posisi penginapan itu dimana dengan GPS supernya. Seamus mulai mengajak ngobrol mereka dengan berbagai hal, mulai dari gosip di sekolah sampai politik. Ron dan Theo tak banyak bicara, sangat menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain, sampai Blaise berkata,

"Tony ngga ikutan?"

Ron mengernyit, mengepalkan tangannya penuh kesal. Theo mengangkat bahu. "Nah, ini kan liburan kita," katanya, setengah melirik Ron. "Ron juga tidak membawa pacarnya."

Ron tidak menjawab, malah mengeluarkan ponselnya. Theo mengernyit melihatnya.

"Oh, sudah kangen dengan _pacar _rupanya," sindirnya. "Tak bisa berpisah bahkan semenit."

Ron menatapnya, tak percaya Theo mengungkit ini. "Kalau kau mau tahu, aku mau meng-SMS Harry, menanyakan dimana kita akan makan siang," tandasnya dingin. "Tapi _kau _sudah tak peduli kan? Jadi kurasa sia-sia aku mengatakan ini..."

Theo mengernyit makin dalam, tapi tak menjawab. Dia kembali menatap jalan. Blaise dan Seamus bertukar pandang di belakang mereka, tak tahu mengapa jadinya malah seperti ini. Ron mendesah. Dia meng-SMS Harry.

_Harry, aku tak bisa melakukan ini. Aku tak bisa berteman dengannya-Ron_

Beberapa saat kemudian datang balasan Harry.

_Tarik napas. Kau bisa melakukannya. Anggap saja dia itu Seamus. Semangat Ron, bayangkan hal-hal apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau jadi pacarnya-Harry._

Ron mengernyit. Itulah yang susah. Ron tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan jika menjadi pacar Theo. Wajahnya merona memikirkan Theo dan dirinya menjadi pasangan. Harry tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Harry cantik dan sangat menarik, pintar dan baik hati, jelas saja Draco tertarik padanya. Tapi Ron? Dia hanya anak kikuk yang dengan sedikit keberuntungan bisa masuk ke tim basket sekolah. Dia tak akan bisa menarik perhatian _siapapun_. Dia saja masih heran kenapa Josh mau berpacaran dengannya...

Mobil mereka hening untuk waktu yang lama, dan Ron melihat Seamus dan Blaise sudah tertidur. Theo memutuskan untuk tetap menatap jalan, dan Ron tetap tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Akhirnya, Ron sudah tak tahan lagi dengan keheningan menyesakkan ini, dan baru mau bicara saat Theo berkata,

"Aku bohong."

Ron mengernyit. "Eh?"

Theo mendesah, "Aku bohong saat bilang sudah tak peduli lagi padamu."

Ron merasakan wajahnya merona. Dia menatap Theo tak percaya. Apakah dia tak salah dengar? Theo masih peduli padanya?

"Kenapa... Kenapa waktu itu kau bilang begitu?" tanya Ron pelan sambil menunduk.

Theo mendesah, menatap Ron, dan berkata, "Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku kesal melihatmu menempel dengan dia?"

Ron mengernyit. "Bukannya kamu yang selalu nempel dengan Tony"' tandasnya.

Theo tertawa kecil. "Apa kamu cemburu?" godanya, dan betapa kagetnya dia saat Ron mengangguk pelan.

"Aku cemburu," gumamnya, menatap tangannya yang berjari besar. "Sangat cemburu," lalu dia buru-buru menambahkan, "Sori."

Theo menghentikan mobilnya, merapat ke pinggir jalan, menatap Ron lekat.

"Hei, aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena membuatmu cemburu kan," katanya lembut.

Ron mengangguk, lalu perlahan menoleh untuk langsung menatap mata Theo. Mereka bertatapan lama, dan Ron merasa sangat bodoh karena selama ini tak pernah memberi cowok di depannya itu kesempatan, tak pernah berhenti untuk melihat betapa indahnya mata Theo...

"Aku dan Tony nggak pacaran," kata Theo lagi, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Ron. Ron mendesah, menikmati belaian itu, lalu saat otaknya bisa mencerna kata-kata Theo, dia tersentak.

"Kalian ngga pacaran?" tanyanya bingung.

Theo tersenyum, menggeleng. "Kau tahu, hanya... _f__ooling around_."

Ron menggigit bibirnya, lalu menjauhkan diri dari sentuhan Theo. Harusnya dia tahu, Theo hanya main-main. Dia tak pernah serius, hanya menganggap suatu hubungan sebagai permainan...

"Ron..."

Ron menatap keluar jendela, sudah agak gelap. Mereka tadi memang kesiangan berangkatnya. "Kita tidak menyusul Draco?" tanyanya, mengalihkan percakapan

Theo menatapnya lama, lalu mendesah, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke kemudi. Ron menatapnya bingung.

"Sampai kapan, Ron?" bisiknya lelah. "Sampai kapan aku harus mengejarmu? Meyakinkanmu tentang perasaanku..."

Ron merasakan wajahnya merona. Dia tak tahu kenapa Theo begitu berkeras. Apa yang ada dalam diri Ron yang sebenarnya cowok itu lihat? Apa yang membuatnya bertahan begitu lama? Theo tampan, kaya, dan pintar, dia bisa mendapatkan siapapun. Dia akan tampak bagus jika berjalan dengan Tony yang sangat cantik, tapi dengan Ron... Ron hanyalah cowok kikuk dengan tangan dan kaki yang terlalu besar dan bintik-bintik di wajah.

Insekuritas ini membunuh Ron...

Ron mengulurkan tangannya, membelai rambut Theo, yang menatapnya seolah mau menangis. Ron menginginkan Theo, sangat menginginkannya, tapi...

Saat itu, di radio yang dipasang Theo muncul lagu Britney Spears, Sometimes, dan Ron menelan ludah, merasa liriknya sangat mengena di hatinya.

_I wanna believe in everything that you said_

_Cause t felt so good_

Ron sangat ingin mempercayai Theo, sangat sangat ingin. Tapi dengan pengalamannya yang sangat minim di dunia romansa, dan insekuritasnya...

_but if you really want me_

_move slow_

_there's thing about me you just have to know_

Theo menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan Ron yang menjalar ke wajahnya. Ron menatap wajah tampan itu, sampai sekarang masih tak yakin, tak percaya. Dan mungkin yang dia butuhkan bukan waktu, karena Theo telah memberinya banyak waktu untuk akhirnya menyadari bahwa cowok itu memang sungguh luar biasa...

_sometimes i run_

_sometimes i'm scared of you_

_but all i really want is to hold you tight_

_treat you right_

_be with you days and night_

_baby all i need is time..._

Theo mendekatkan wajahnya. Ron tak berani bernapas, matanya menatap Theo, terkesima, dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Apakah dia menginginkan ini?

Ya, dia _sangat _menginginkan ini.

Perlahan, Ron menutup matanya, mulai merasakan napas Theo, mulai merasakan panas tubuhnya yang membuat Ron nyaris melayang ke nirwana, menghirup aroma parfum mahalnya yang mengoyak seluruh pertahanan Ron...

"Apakitasudahsampai?"

Dan Ron langsung mendorong Theo menjauh. Theo menutup mata seolah sedang mempertanyakan apa dosanya, dan menatap Seamus, yang tampak baru bangun tidur dan tak menyadari apa yang baru saja dia interupsi.

Seamus menggeliat, menguap, lalu menatap Ron dan Theo bingung. "Er? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanyanya pada Theo yang memelototinya penuh amarah.

Theo mengerang putus asa, lalu memutar kunci mobilnya dan menyetir dengan gila-gilaan, menyalurkan seluruh frustrasinya. Ron tahu bahwa wajahnya merona sepanjang jalan, memikirkan apa yang nyaris Theo dan dirinya lakukan..

Astaga...

Theo masih bersungut-sungut saat mereka parkir di penginapan tujuan mereka, Penginapan Katsuki, dengan gaya Jepang, dan pemandian air panas yang mengeluarkan uap ke atas, membuat Ron tak sabar ingin berendam di sana.

Tapi jelas itu bukan intensitasnya yang utama. Dia menatap Theo, yang menolak bicara pada Seamus, yang nampak masih bingung. Ron, di samping rasa malunya, agak geli melihat Theo begitu kesal karena gagalnya ciuman pertama mereka.

Ehm. Memikirnya membuat Ron makin panas, dan dia buru-buru ke lobi untuk bertemu Draco dan Harry. Draco cemberut.

"Tak bisa tak nyasar bahkan walaupun kita konvoi?" sindirnya. Harry mengusap tangannya menenangkan, dan Draco mendesah lalu berkata lagi, "Ada empat kamar. Satu untuk Harry dan aku, satu untuk Hermione, satu untuk Neville, Blaise, dan Seamus, dan satu untuk Theo dan Ron." Dia melemparkan kunci ke Theo dan Blaise. Ron menelan ludah, tak menyangka akan benar-benar sekamar dnegan Theo, di samping bahwa Harry sudah memperingatkannya soal ini sebelum mereka berangkat kemarin.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" gumam Harry pada Ron, yang nyaris tersandung.

"Ap... apa maksudmu?" gagapnya, wajahnya merah padam.

Harry mengangkat alis. "Hm, Theo nampak marah sekali, dan wajahmu semerah sweter favoritku," katanya praktis. Tapi sebelum Ron sempat menjawab, Draco memanggilnya untuk berendam bareng. "Oke Ron, aku ingin _detail_, nanti." Lalu dia nyengir penuh sugesti dan mengikuti Draco. Ron melihat betapa mudahnya Draco memeluk pundak Harry, yang otomatis mememluk pinggang Draco dan menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidang Draco. Ron tak bisa tak iri melihatnya, berharap dia dan Theo bisa se-alami itu...

Dan wajahnya menjadi lebih merah dari yang bisa dia bayangkan memikirkan bahwa dia dan Theo benar-benar akan menjalani suatu hubungan...

Theo menatapnya, tersenyum kecil, lalu menawarkan tangannya untuk di gandeng Ron. Ron menunduk malu dan menerima uluran tangan itu, membiarkan Theo menautkan jari-jari mereka, membiarkan Theo menuntun jalannya ke kamar mereka. Ron merasakan dadanya sesak, berdegup sangat kencang...

Kamar itu cukup luas, dengan tatami khas jepang. Di sudut ada meja bundar kecil dengan kendi dan 2 buah cangkir kecil. Ada 2 tempat tidur ala jepang, futon, yang saling menempel, membuat wajah Ron makin merah. Dia berdeham, meletakkan tas ranselnya di sudut, otomatis melepaskan tangannya dari Theo. Saat tak merasakan kehangatan Theo, Ron menyesal mengapa dia memakai ransel.

Dia melihat ada jendela, dan menghampirinya, menatap keluar jendela itu, dimana ada pemandangan gunung yang indah.

Theo menghampirinya, melihat pemandangan itu juga dan berseru kagum. Tapi Ron tak bisa berkonsentrasi, karena dada Theo menempel di punggungnya. Perlahan, tangan Theo melingkari pinggangnya, menariknya untuk merapat. Ron tak bisa berpikir, jantungnya berdegup luar biasa keras, berdentum memekik di telinganya. Dia berharap Theo tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kalau kita berkencan?' kata Theo pelan di telinga Ron, membuat Ron bergidik penuh hasrat. 'Aku akan memelukmu, mencium setiap sisi tubuhmu, menjagamu selalu, memanjakanmu sampai taraf tak masuk akal, mencintaimu..."

Ron berdeham, melepaskan tangan Theo agar dia bisa berbalik untuk menatap cowok itu, belum pernah semalu itu dalam hidupnya.

"Aku... Bisakah kita... Kau tahu... Pelan-pelan? _If you really want me, move slow... There's things about me you just have to know_..."

Theo tersenyum lembut, mengecup kening Ron, dan berkata, "Asal kau ada di sampingku, apapun akan kulakukan, Ron."

Ron membalas senyumnya, dan perlahan, dia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Theo.

"Trims..."

-DH-

Saat makan malam, Ron dan Theo datang dengan yukata dan bergandengan tangan, membuat Seamus dan Draco bersiul-siul menggoda. Theo tampak sangat berpuas diri sampai Harry merasa dia harus membayar denda, dan Ron tampak seperti baru di nobatkan sebagai _the new _kepiting rebus. Haha.

Dan Harry mencoba memusatkan perhatiannya ke sahabatnya itu. dia berusaha, sungguh, tapi dia tak bisa berhenti melirik Blaise.

Karena dia tahu arti tatapan Blaise ke pacarnya. Draco tampak tak sadar, Harry tak tahu apakah dia tahu atau tidak, tapi Draco sangat jujur. Dia akan mengatakannya pada Harry kalau dia tahu, dan sikapnya pada Blaise tak pernah berbeda, dan Harry tahu, _berharap, _Draco tak tahu.

Harry tahu arti tatapan Blaise, karena dia tahu begitulah tatapannya ke Draco.

Dan Harry tak tahu kenapa butuh liburan ke pemandian air panas untuk menyadari hal ini. Blaise _selalu _memusatkan matanya pada Draco...

Harry menggigit bibir. Dia tak tahu perasaan apa dalam dirinya ini. Dia tahu Draco sangat mencintainya. Dia sangat percaya diri dalam hal ini. Dia tahu apapun yang terjadi, Draco tak akan memilih cowok lain dibanding dirinya. Harry mungkin tak setampan Blaise, tapi Draco memilihnya. Dan Blaise tak punya hak di sini.

Draco adalah milik Harry.

Harry tak ingin memikirkannya. Blaise tak salah. Dia menyukai Draco, yang tampan, peduli, dan menyenangkan. Semua orang berharap menjadi bagian dalam lingkar kehidupan Draco. Jadi, wajar kan kalau Blaise menyukai Draco, toh selama ini Blaise tak pernah menggoda pacarnya atau berusaha melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka.

Harry mendesah. Pikirannya selalu berubah jahat setiap kali menyangkut Draco. Dia benci dirinya yang seperti ini. Dia tak perhak mencurigai Blaise hanya karena cowok itu menyukai Draco. Rasa suka adalah kebebasan. Harry tahu itu.

Dan dia tak cemburu, seperti yang dia bilang tadi, Draco akan memilihnya dan tetap bersamanya, walaupun Blaise lebih dulu berada di kehidupan pacarnya itu. Draco terlalu mencintai Harry. Harry tahu itu...

Tapi tetap saja...

"Astaga, aku tak percaya semua rencana kita akan benar-benar berjalan," gumam Draco riang di telinga Harry, sambil menciumi leher Harry, yang terkekeh, senang Draco mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Mereka memang seharusnya bersama," bisik Harry balik, mengusap leher Draco sayang.

Draco mengecup hidung Harry. "Kau tahu kau sangat _sangat _pintar. Kau yang menyusun semua ini," desahnya, menempelkan dahi mereka.

Dan Harry melirik Blaise, menyadari bahwa cowok itu menunduk sambil mencengkeram yukata-nya penuh pengendalian diri. Harry tahu dirinya jahat, tapi dia tak bisa menahan dirinya.

Blaise harus _tahu_ bahwa Draco miliknya dan hanya miliknya seorang.

Jadi dia menarik Draco dan menciumnya kuat-kuat, penuh mesra, sampai Draco kehabisan napas, dan menggendong Harry yang melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggangnya ke kamar mereka.

_Maaf, Blaise,_ pikir Harry, tahu bahwa semua orang menatap mereka, menyusupkan tangannya ke balik yukata Draco, memastikan bahwa semua orang _tahu _apa yang akan dia dan Draco lakukan. Draco melenguh, berjalan setengah oleng, tak repot-repot menutup pintu, hasratnya membuat semua orang bersiul-siul nakal pada mereka.

_All fair in love and war..._

-DH-

Remus membuka mata pagi itu bukan karena kewajibannya membuka toko. Tidak, dia memutuskan tak akan membukanya sampai Harry pulang dari liburannya, tak akan bisa menghadapi pelanggan dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tidak, dia terbangun karena menyadari ada sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang, yang sedang menciumi perutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Remus datar.

"_Worshipping_ bayi kita," gumam Sirius, mengecup seluruh sudut perut Remus yang mulai menunjukkan adanya bayi di sana. Sebelumnya, mereka berdua tak pernah menyadari perubahan perut Remus, tapi sekarang berbeda.

Remus memutar bola matanya. Makin hari Sirius makin tak masuk akal soal pemujaan ini, tapi entah mengapa sikap itu selalu membuat Remus hangat. Rasanya dia tak pernah dicintai sebesar ini. Dan dengan Sirius, itu bukan hanya cinta. Sirius mencintai, terobsesi, menggilai, dan memuja Remus di luar batas manusia normal.

Dan Remus hanya tak bisa tak membalas perasaan itu. Jadi dia tersenyum penuh sayang saat Sirius mencoba mengajak bicara bayi mereka, seperti yang dia lakukan setiap pagi.

Remus tak membuka toko hari itu, dan otomatis tak melakukan apapun. Jadi dia mencoba membuat sarapan untuknya dan Sirius yang suka makan berat di pagi hari daripada cuma pancake atau waffle yang manis. Remus membuatkannya telur dan bacon, sementara Sirius mengumpulkan cucian kotor untuk dia bawa ke laundry. Sungguh manis...

Setelah sarapan, mereka duduk di sofa di depan TV, dan membicarakan topik favorit Sirius: anak mereka.

"Kurasa dia laki-laki," kata Sirius bangga, mengusap perut Remus sayang. "Dia akan menjadi polisis sepertiku."

Remus tertawa. "Dia masih bisa menjadi polisi walaupun perempuan, Sirius," katanya.

Sirius mengernyit. "Nah, anak perempuanku tak akan menjadi polisi. Terlalu berbahaya," katanya tegas. "Aku tetap yakin yang pertama ini laki-laki. Ya kan, Orion?"

"Orion," ulang Remus, tersenyum, dia langsung jatuh cinta pada nama itu. "Nama bintang seperti namamu?"

"Yup, nama kakekku," kata Sirius, nyengir tampan. "Oh, dia akan menjadi pria gagah seperti aku dan tampan dan pintar seperti kau, Remus. Dengan mata emasmu dan rambut hitamku, dan dia akan sangat sangat dimanjakan..." Sirius menghela napas bahagia. "_I love you," _katanya, menatap Remus penuh cinta, mengecup sudut bibir Remus, yang wajahnya merona. "_I love you, _Remus. Terimakasih karena membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan ini..."

Remus mendesah, sama bahagianya. Dia menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi Sirius untuk bisa menatapnya, dan berbisik untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, "_I love you too."_

-DH-

_Omigosh,,lama banget saya bikin chapter ini.. mungkin banyak yang ga puas dan saya minta maaf,,huhu,,chapter depan kembali ke hubungan Draco dan Harry, dan kita lihat apa yang terjadi,, khkhkhkh,, _

paradisaea Rubra : di chap ini udah mulai beraksi si cedric..chap depan nantikan aksi lebih lanjutnya,,hihihii

Narumi Key Katsushika : muahahaha,,gw juga geli liat si theo,,hahaha,, iya dong,,harry jangan hamil dulu,,sekolah dulu lah,,hehe,, disini ron theo udah jadian loh,,hahaha,,tapi dia belum putus sama josh,,dasar anak nakal #sentil ron

Augesteca : ga lah,,si harry belom mau punya anak kok,,hahaha,, ini dia penutup hub theo-ron

YoungChanBiased : ngelakuinnya pas mereka lagu mabuk, trus,,,bum,,kejadian deh hamilnya,,hahaha,, theo mah bakalan tetep sama ron teroos,,cintanya abadi #eaaaa,,aku cuma nonton trailernya MAMA tapi udah sereem bgt,,huhuhuu.. lily emang sgt terbuka,,hahah

Wallflower Mafoy : smoga aja yg chapter ini ga mengecewakan ya,,huhu

Aoi LawLight : remus hamiiiill,,hahahaha,, siip,,chap depan uda full drary dan diganggu sama cedric,,siap2 yaah hehehe

ChaaChulie247 : tau tuh si ron lambat bgt,,untung aja theo setia,,hehe

BakaFujo :aku bikin fanfic baru yg ada ron-theo nya lagi, kalau kamu tertarik,,hehe

astia aoi : hahaha,,si remus juga kaget setengah mati tuh pas tau dirinya hamil,,

yume : emang,,subur bgt tuh mereka ber dua langsung jadi,,hahaha,, sudah mulai ada lagi cedric nya

Mrs Kim siFujoshi : 1. Selamat dtg di dunia vulnerable 2. Terimakasii,, dan ini cedric udah muncul lagi,,hihihii 3. Maaf ya chap ini pendek dan ga dapet liburannya,,bikinnya agak ngebut juga huhu.. 4. Hmm,boleh si usul blaise-neville, tapi kayaknya ga bisa buat fic ini,,huhu,, 5. Tau tuh,, remusnya masi belum mau keiket,,huhu

GAIMGIYU : selamat dataaang xD

noninonayy : trimakasih sarannya,,udah ga ada pair lain kok,,hehe,,pusing yak jadinya,,tapi aku emang suka bikin cerita dengan beberapa pair,,lebih seruu,,hehe,,kalo crita mpreg yg bagus coba cek will you be my daddy sama sweet darling harry deh

Shinji Tanaka : uwaa, senangnya ada yg suka bgt sama pair theo-ron..siip..aku bikin fic baru,,ntar pair theo-ron aku bikin eksklusif di cerita tambahannya,,cek aja di profil aku yah yaah,, bb gw sudah lama rusak,,huwee,,android people skrg,,hehe

Momo: bagian lily itu juga fav gw mo,,hahaha,,maaf ya kalo liburannya ga memuaskan,,


	9. Chapter 9

**Vulnerable**

**Summary: **Draco selalu membenci Harry Potter. Entah apa yang orang lain lihat pada Potter. Dia bahkan tidak kaya, tidak bermain basket, tapi semua orang menyukainya. Potter ini, Potter itu! Tapi, dia tak menyadari, bahwa batas antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis... AU, highschool

**Disclaimer:** HP bukan punya sayaaaaaaaa,,tapi punya JK Rowling

Setelah acara liburan itu, Harry merasa hubungannya dan Draco menjadi makin luar biasa. Harry merasa bahwa setiap kali Draco jauh darinya, kangennya benar-benar tak tertahankan. Padahal cuma beberapa jam selama Draco latihan basket, tapi tetap saja...

Tapi kalau Harry merasa dirinya sangat sangat posesif, maka Draco lebih parah lagi. Dia bahkan sudah tak pernah _hang out_ sendiri dengan teman-temannya. Kalau dia ingin pergi dengan Theo dan Blaise, paling lama hanya dua jam, dan dia sudah datang ke kafe kue lagi untuk menemani Harry. Harry senang sekali dengan perasaan terbalasnya, walau kadang dia merasa bersalah pada teman-teman Draco, tapi ini kan bukan Harry yang meminta. Draco sendiri yang selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Harry.

Harry mendatangi Draco, yang sedang mengerjakan PR di salah satu meja, mengecup pipi cowok itu sambil menaruh latte di meja Draco.

"Sudah sampai mana?" tanya Harry, saat Draco mendongak dan tersenyum padanya.

Draco mendesah. "Baru dua nomer. Aku tak bisa mengerjakan ini tanpamu," lenguhnya, mendorong buku kimianya dengan sebal.

Harry terkikik. "Oke. Sedang tak ada tamu. Coba kulihat," Dia duduk di kursi di samping Draco, lalu mulai menjelaskan soal nomor tiga. Draco mengernyit, mencoba memahami apa yang Harry katakan, dan Harry tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibirnya, sangat gemas dengan ekspresi serius Draco.

Draco membalas ciuman Harry dengan menuntut, membuat yang harusnya adalah kecupan kecil menjadi penuh semangat. Draco menyusupkan tangannya di rambut Harry, menariknya agar lebih mendekat. Harry sudah melupakan bahwa mereka sedang di tempat umum, saat terdengar dehaman. Harry membuka matanya, mendorong Draco kaget, dan menoleh untuk menatap Remus.

Remus tampak berusaha menahan senyum, bersedekap. "Harry, masih dua jam sebelum waktumu habis," katanya memperingatkan. Harry tersenyum bersalah, dan Remus tertawa pasrah.

"Sori, Remus," gumam Harry.

Remus mengangkat bahu. "Dasar remaja," gumamnya, lalu mengusap perutnya. Harry menarik pinggang Remus untuk mendekatinya, dan mengecup perut besar itu.

"Apa kabar Orion hari ini?" tanya Harry pada perut itu. Remus tertawa.

"Kau dan Sirius sama-sama akan memanjakan anak malang ini," katanya putus asa.

Draco mengangkat alis. "Oh, Orion? Dia cowok?"

Remus mengangkat bahu. "Berdasarkan penerawangan Harry dan Sirius..."

"O my gosh Remus!" mendadak Harry berseru. "Remus, Remus, dia menendangku!" Harry mendongak, menatap Remus dengan mata besarnya. Remus tertawa melihat ekspresi penuh pemujaan Harry. "Dia menendangku! Dia mendengarku memanggilnya dan menendangku, 'Co!" seru Harry, tertawa penuh semangat, menempelkan kepalanya ke perut Remus. "Iya kan Orion? Orion?"

Dan kali ini Draco ikut tertawa, menggeleng-geleng, menatap Remus dengan tatapan meminta maaf bahwa pacarnya sedang bertingkah tak masuk akal.

"Tentu saja dia mendengarmu, Harry, kau kan abang favoritnya," kata Remus, mengusap rambut Harry sayang. Tapi Harry sepertinya tak mendengarnya, sibuk mencari-cari kaki Orion agar bisa merasakan tendangannya.

"Oke, Harry," kata Draco semenit kemudian, ketika fokus Harry masih pada Orion. "Seseorang mulai cemburu di sini..."

Harry menatapnya skeptis, tangannya masih di perut Remus yang berusaha keras menahan tawa. "Kau cemburu bahkan pada bayi lucu yang belum lahir?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Draco cemberut. "Bagaimana dengan PR-ku?"

Harry mendesah, menatap perut Remus lagi. "Sori Orion, ada _bayi _lain yang harus aku urus, _love you._" Dan Harry memberi kecupan panjang di perut Remus, sebelum Remus pergi, menghindari perang yang akan terjadi, karena Draco sudah membuka mulut untuk protes karena di panggil bayi.

Hari Sabtu ini ada pertandingan basket Draco, jadi Harry tidak bekerja, dan menonton Draco main. Harry menghampiri Draco sebelum pertandingan di mulai, Draco sedang berbicara dengan Blaise. Harry menahan rasa tak sukanya, dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Hai Sayang, hai Blaise," Harry menyusupkan tangannya di pinggang Draco, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Harry, darimana saja kau? Aku cuma ganti sebentar, dan kau menghilang," tukas Draco, berbalik. Draco tadi memang menjemput Harry dan Lily. Yup, hari ini Lily libur dan memutuskan ingin ikut menonton Draco main.

Harry tertawa. "Membawa Mum ke stadion, 'Co, dan membelikannya cola dan popcorn," jawabnya, mengecup sudut bibir Draco, yang mendesah, puas dengan jawaban itu. Harry melirik Blaise, melihat cowok itu sedang menunduk dengan dahi berkerut. Harry tersenyum puas dalam hati.

Dan merasa jahat karenanya.

Mengabaikan perasaan bersalahnya-Draco pacarnya dan tak seharusnya dia merasa bersalah karena bermanja-manja kan?- Harry melepaskan dirinya dari Draco, yang menolak dengan menarik Harry ke pelukannya lagi, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu Harry.

"Akan kumenangkan ini untukmu," bisiknya di leher Harry. Harry tersenyum kecil. Draco selalu mengatakan ini sebelum pertandingan, tapi Harry selalu merasakan hatinya hangat tiap kali mendengarnya.

"Aku percaya padamu," kata Harry, dan Draco menciumnya kuat-kuat, bukan ciuman penuh hasrat mereka yang biasa, tapi ciuman meminta dukungan, yang Harry balas. Draco melepaskan dirinya, lalu menghela napas.

"_I love you," _kata Draco, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Harry. Harry tersenyum lembut, dan puas melihat Blaise pucat, menggigit bibir menahan sesuatu.

"_I love you too_."

Harry duduk dengan ibunya di stadion, bersama dengan Seamus, Hermione, dan Neville. Blaise, Theo, Draco, dan Ron ada di tim basket, bersama dengan anggota tim yang lain, Cormac McLaggen.

"Apakah Draco bagus?" tanya Lily, meminum cola-nya.

Harry nyengir. "Yang terbaik. Dia kapten, Mum," katanya bangga. Ibunya tertawa.

"Dia benar-benar orang yang luar biasa ya. Sempat-sempatnya tadi dia menjemput kita sebelum kesini," katanya, menatap Draco yang sedang pemanasan.

Harry tersenyum sayang. "Iya. Dia sangat menyayangi kita Mum. Kurasa dia sudah menganggapmu ibunya sendiri," katanya.

Lily mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Bahkan dia lebih ingat jadwal belanja bulanan kita dibanding aku," katanya terheran-heran.

Harry tertawa. "Draco punya ingatan yang baik," belanya. "Dan kau tahu Mum, soal universitas..." Ibunya menatapnya. "Di Yale, kalau aku diterima," lanjut Harry. "Dia bilang, dia tak bisa meninggalkanmu tinggal sendiri. Dia sudah membelikanmu flat di sebelah flat kami di Connecticut."

Lily melongo. "Hah?"

"Dia punya kenalan di rumah sakit di sana, jadi kau tetap bisa bekerja sebagai perawat di sana," kata Harry buru-buru. Lily menatap _blank_ Harry. "Mum? Mum? Katakan sesuatu, plis. Aku tahu ini keputusan sepihak Draco, yah, dia suka memutuskan segalanya dengan sepihak. Tapi Draco harus mendapatkan Yale, dan aku ingin tetap bersamanya dan bersamamu, dan Draco menawarkan solusi yang baik, kurasa..."

Lily tertawa, memeluk anaknya sayang. "Harry, tenanglah, Sayang," katanya. "Aku akan senang sekali bisa ikut kalian, hanya saja," ibunya mendesah. "Ini rumahku sejak bertahun lalu. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja," dia meremas tangan Harry. "tapi aku janji akan sering mengunjungi kalian sampai kalian bosan padaku."

Harry merasakan matanya berair. Dia tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa bertemu ibunya setiap hari. "Mum..."

Lily mendesah. "Aku tahu, Harry, aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu. Tapi ini adalah saatnya kau bekembang, dan aku tak bisa lebih berterimakasih pada Draco karena aku tahu dia pasti akan menjagamu..."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan flat yang sudah Draco beli..."

Lily tertawa. "Oh Harry, aku akan bicara dengan Draco soal itu nanti..."

Dan, sebelum Harry sempat memprotes lagi, peluit pertama berbunyi, menandakan pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Harry mendesah, menyingkirkan pikiran soal universitas, dan menatap lapangan. Theo dan Ron sedang duduk di kursi, Theo menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Ron. Ron menepuk-nepuk pahanya, menenangkan. Harry tersenyum, tahu bahwa biasanya Ron-lah yang paling perlu ditenangkan, karena ketegangan yang luar biasa kalau dia akan bertanding.

"Ohh," kata Lily, mengikuti arah pandang Harry. "Mereka benar-benar sudah jadian, ya?"

Harry tertawa. "Mum, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kalau mereka benar-banar jadi, kan?"

Lily tertawa. "Aku hanya kaget bahwa kisah penuh drama itu bisa happy end," katanya. "Jadi remaja itu menyenangkan ya," desahnya lagi.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Hm, mungkin kau perlu mempertimbangkan punya pacar yang serius?"

Lily memutar bola matanya. Memang, sejak James, suaminya, meninggal, Lily tak pernah mau berhubungan serius dengan siapapun. Harry tahu salah satu alasannya adalah dirinya. Tapi dia sudah besar. Dan dia tahu bahwa ibunya kesepian, dan membutuhkan pria. Tapi itu terserah Lily, dan Harry tak bisa memaksanya mencari pendamping hidup kan?

Dan peluit berbunyi lagi, dan pertandingan dimulai. Sebelumnya, Harry bertemu pandang dengan Draco. Harry melambai, memberi senyum semangat. Draco nyengir, lalu fokus ke petandingan.

Draco bermain sangat baik. Dia memberi instruksi pada tim-nya sesekali, dan pertandingan cukup berjalan lancar. Tapi bahkan Harry tahu bahwa Blaise sedang tak fokus. Draco beberapa kali berteriak meminta Blaise untuk fokus, tapi tampaknya entah apa yang mengganggu pikiran Blaise, dia tetap melakukan kesalahan.

"Siapa dia, Harry? Si ganteng yang dimarahin Draco itu?" tanya Lily. Harry menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ganteng?" tandasnya garing.

Lily terkikik. "Aku suka kulit gelapnya. Ohh, sungguh seksi," kata Lily riang.

Harry mengernyit. Bahkan ibunya menganggap Blaise tampan. Oke, Harry tahu dia tak masuk akal. Tapi dia tak bisa mengendalikan rasa sebal karena ada yang memuji Blaise menarik.

"Harry?" lily memanggilnya.

"Namanya Blaise," gumam Harry. "Dan dia tidak setampan itu."

Lily mengernyit,. "Ada apa? Apa dia mengganggumu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Dia menyukai Draco."

Lily mengangkat sebelah alis menatapnya, lalu kembali menatap si seksi Blaise. Mereka memperhatikan Blaise menatap Draco putus asa. Draco sedang menatap Harry, dan Harry baru sadar bahwa dia sedang berusaha menatap mata Harry yang terlalu sibuk mengawasi Blaise untuk sadar. Harry buru-buru melambai sebelum Draco sempat berpikir macam-macam. Draco mengernyit, bersedekap, bertanya ada apa dengan matanya-biasanya Harry selalu siap balas menatapnya. Harry nyengir, mengedik ibunya. Draco mendesah, lega entah karena apa, dan kembali fokus bermain. Harry memutar bola matanya, percaya pada Draco untuk selalu cemas Harry akan melirik cowok lain, seolah-olah Harry akan melakukannya saja.

Lily tertawa melihatnya. "Cemburu itu tanda cinta, Harry," tegurnya.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh, kau sangat memahami motto Draco, rupanya," katanya skeptis. "Draco tak pernah tak cemburu, Mum, bahkan dia cemburu pada Orion!"

Ibunya nyengir. "Bukankah itu manis?" godanya.

Harry mendengus. "Oh, tentu saja. Bukan _kau_ yang mendengarnya mengomel sepanjang waktu soalnya," gumamnya. Dan Lily kembali tertawa.

"Draco mencintaimu, Harry."

Harry tak bisa tak tersenyum mendengar ini, dan dia menatap Draco sayang. "Yeah."

Sekolah mereka memenangkan pertandingan. Untung saja, karena lawan mereka kali ini memang bukan sekolah kuat, sehingga kesalahan-kesalahan yang Blaise lakukan tak terlalu berdampak. Harry memberi Draco pelukan dan ciuman selamat, lalu berkata akan menunggunya di mobil bersama ibunya selama Draco mandi.

"Kau bermain bagus sekali, Draco," puji Lily saat mereka bertiga sudah di mobil. "Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya? Aku yang traktir!" katanya semangat.

Draco nyengir puas. "Sebenarnya aku sudah reservasi tempat di restoran Cina untuk kita bertiga, Lily..."

"Oh, tapi aku ingin mentraktirmu..." protes Lily.

Draco tertawa. "Nah, nah, aku tahu kau suka masakan Cina, dan kita akan makan di sana dan aku yang bayar," katanya final.

"Tapi..."

"Mum, kata Harry, menoleh dari kursi depan, menatap ibunya yang cemberut. "Percuma saja berdebat dengannya. Seriusan."

Lily tertawa dan menggeleng, menatap Draco putus asa. Harry tersenyum, tahu ibunya sangat memuja Draco karena sifatnya yang peduli ini.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sesorean dengan penuh ceria, saat keluarga yang menyenangkan. Dan Harry tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini seumur hidupnya. Mereka membahas soal universitas lagi.

"Tapi flat itu sudah aku beli, Lily," protes Draco.

Lily tertawa. "Sori Draco, setidaknya harusnya kita membicarakan ini dulu sebelum kau membelinya kan?"

Draco cemberut. "Kupikir kau akan merasa tak enak menolaknya kalau sudah kubeli."

Lily tertawa. "Draco..."

"Bagaimana kalau Harry kangen padamu? Connecticut kan jauh," kata Draco lagi. "Kau bahkan masih bisa bekerja di sana. Tak akan ada yang berubah, Lils."

Lily mendesah. "Draco..."

"Bagaimana kalau aku sedang ingin makan masakanmu? Harry tak bisa memasak seenak kamu," kata Draco lagi.

"Hei," protes Harry tersinggung, dan Lily tertawa.

"Nah, Draco, kalian berdua butuh ini," katanya sabar. "Butuh mandiri. Kau tak akan bisa bersamaku selamanya, dan ini adalah langkah awal di dunia yang lebih luas. Aku akan sering mengunjungi kalian, dan kalian akan sering pulang. Tak akan ada masalah."

Setengah jam kemudian dan Lily masih keras kepala, Draco berkata,"Kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti. Jangan kira aku akan menyerah," katanya memperingatkan. Lily tersenyum kalem, menang.

Malamnya, Harry dan Draco akan mendatangi pesta yang diadakan McLaggen untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka. Harry mandi dan berganti baju saat mereka mengantar Lily pulang. Draco tidur-tiduran di kasur Harry selama menunggunya, membaca majalah sport yang selalu dia tinggal di kamar Harry.

Harry keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jubah mandinya, mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sambil membuka lemarinya untuk mencari baju. Draco meletakkan majalahnya, menatap setiap gerakan Harry.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kupakai?" tanya Harry.

Draco berdiri, memeluk pinggang Harry dari belakang. "Hm, menurutku kau tak perlu mengenakan apapun," bisiknya penuh hasrat di telinga Harry, yang tertawa, menggebuk bahu pacarnya itu. Draco mencium leher Harry sambil melepaskan ikatan kimononya.

"Draco, ada Mum di depan," katanya memperingatkan.

"Hmm," gumam Draco, menyusupkan tangannya dibalik jubah mandi itu, meraba-raba, dan Harry mendesah terangsang. Tapi dia tahu Lily akan mendengar mereka, dan dia tak akan bisa menatap mata ibunya selama seminggu karena ini, dia tahu itu. Jadi dia menarik tangan Draco, yang menggeram memprotes.

"_No way_, Draco, ada Mum," katanya serak, lalu berdeham dan buru-buru mengambil kaus hitam ketat dan celana jins yang tak kalah ketatnya, sementara Draco cemberut, duduk di kasur Harry, walaupun tak repot-repot berpaling saat Harry mengganti bajunya. Harry memutar bola matanya, tak habis pikir terhadap pacarnya yang mesum itu.

Harry dan Draco sampai di pesta dua jam setelah pesta harusnya dimulai, dan memang rumah itu sudah mulai penuh dan bising dengan musik dugem. Harry melihat Ron sedang berdansa dengan Theo, dan Theo tampak tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ron, yang tertawa terus sepanjang mereka berdansa.

"Wow, mereka benar-benar sedang dilanda asmara," kata Draco di telinga Harry agar dia bisa mengalahkan dentuman musik.

Harry nyengir licik. "Entah berapa gelas bir yang Theo berikan pada Ron sampai dia mau berdansa begitu," katanya, dan Draco terbahak. Draco memutar tubuh Hrary agar mereka bisa bertatapan.

"Em hm, dan berapa gelas bir yang harus kuberikan padamu agar kau mau memberiku _lap dance_?" bisiknya serak.

Harry tertawa, mengecup sudut bibit Draco. "Hm, mau taruhan?"

Draco nyengir, dan mereka ke dapur untuk mengambil bir, lalu duduk di sofa, untuk tertawa-tawa dengan grup populer Draco yang lama. Harry tak suka teman-teman lama Draco, tapi dia tak pernah berkomentar apapun jika Draco mengajaknya _hang out_ dengan mereka. Mereka minum, tertawa, beberapa merokok (Harry melarang Draco merokok, membuatnya mendapat tatapan aneh dari anak-anak populer itu, tapi dia tak peduli. Kalau mereka ingin merusak paru-paru mereka, Harry memastikan mereka tak membawa-bawa Draco!), dan saat Harry baru menghabiskan satu kaleng, Draco sudah menenggak kaleng keenamnya.

"'Co," Harry berbisik. "Bukankah ini sudah terlalu banyak untukmu?"

Draco tertawa, menarik Harry ke pangkuannya, dan menciumnya penuh gairah. Harry membalas ciumannya, tapi Draco tampak sudah tak bisa menahan diri sama sekali.

"Nah, nah, Draco, tidak di depan umum," gumam Harry, melepaskan dirinya, lalu berdiri. Dia terlalu muak dengan orang-orang populer yang menyoraki mereka. Draco nyengir pada mereka, dan Harry mendesah, merasa dia perlu udara.

"Aku ke dapur sebentar ya," katanya, mengecup pipi Draco, lalu berjalan pergi buru-buru. Dia sempat melihat Ron dan Theo berciuman penuh semangat di tangga, dan dia tak bisa menahan senyum. Dia melihat pintu ke halaman belakang, dan memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar di sana alih-alih ke dapur.

Harry mengusap wajahnya lelah. Pesta seperti ini jelas bukan hal yang menjadi favoritnya. Tapi Draco sangat menyukainya, dan Harry ikut hanya karena dia merasa bersalah Draco sudah jarang datang ke pesta manapun karena selalu menunggu Harry bekerja. Mereka hanya mendatangai pesta pada saat Harry off karena menonton Draco basket, dan dia tak tega menolak Draco untuk mendatangi pesta ini.

Tapi bukan berarti Harry akan menikmatinya. Harry suka berdansa dengan Draco, dan minum tak menjadi masalah untuknya. Hanya saja, teman-teman populer Draco tak pernah menyukainya, dan Harry setengah merasa dia tak layak berada di sini...

Harry menghela napas lagi, dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruang tengah lagi, sebelum Draco menyadari kalau dia tak ada.

Tapi Draco tak ada di sana, dan Harry tak mau bertanya dengan para populer, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencarinya sendiri. Pasti Draco sedang mencarinya, dan makin lama Draco harus mencari, makin lama marahnya berhenti.

"Hai Harry," panggil Ron, melepaskan diri dari Theo, yang menoleh dan nyengir menatap Harry.

"Harry," sapanya. "Mana sang Pangeran?"

Harry mendesah. "Aku sedang mencarinya. Apa kalian tak melihatnya?" pasangan itu menggeleng, dan Harry mendesah lagi. "Oke, kurasa aku akan lanjut mencarinya. Kalian lanjutkanlah..." dia nyengir usil, dan puas saat melihat pasangan itu merona, Ron malah sampai ke lehernya. Harry melambai dan pergi.

Dia mengelilingi rumah itu, sampai akhirnya mencapai dapur.

Dan dia tak pernah tahu bahwa dia akan menemukan Draco di sana.

Sedang berciuman dengan Blaise Zabini.

Draco, pacarnya.

Duduk di pangkuan Blaise.

Berciuman dengan Blaise.

Harry merasakan perutnya seolah baru disiram timah panas.

Pedih.

"Draco..."

Draco melepaskan diri dari Blaise, menoleh, dan seperti setengah tersadar, matanya tak fokus, lalu kemudian membelalak.

"Harry?" dia menoleh, menatap Blaise, menatap Harry, menatap Blaise lagi, menatap dirinya yang sedang berada di pangkuan Blaise, dan akhirnya menatap Harry ngeri.

"Harry..."

Harry menelan ludah, merasakan matanya mulai berair. Dia merasa seolah seseorang merenggut jantungnya. Sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Dia tak pernah merasa sesakit itu seumur hidupnya...

Draco berdiri. "Harry, aku..."

Harry mundur, mendadak dia mual dan pusing. Dia menggigit bibirnya, dan merasakan udara begitu susah masuk ke paru-parunya. Dia mengeluarkan suara berdecit dari tenggorokannya.

Sakit.

"Harry, bisa kujelaskan..." Draco tampak nyaris menangis.

Harry melihat Blaise menatap kosong Draco, dan rasanya Harry ingin membunuhnya. Tak pernah Harry merasa sebenci itu dengan seseorang seumur hidupnya...

Dan Draco sudah berdiri di depan Harry. "Harry, aku..."

Harry menggeleng. "Jangan katakan apapun," katanya dingin. Lalu Harry berbalik dan berjalan keluar rumah. Draco mengikutinya.

"Harry, kumohon, kau salah paham..."

Harry menatapnya lama, lalu menggeleng. "Dan selama ini kupikir kau _setia_..."

Draco menghapus air matanya, menggeleng. "Aku setia Harry, aku tak pernah..."

"Aku tak tahu apakah bisa percaya padamu lagi," tandas Harry kaku, lalu menghentikan taksi yang lewat, dan tanpa mau mendengar atau melihat apapun lagi, dia melaju pulang.

Meninggalkan Draco berdiri sendiri.

Meninggalkan cinta dalam hidupnya.

-DH-

Astagaaaaaaaa,,, drama dimulaiiiiiiiiiii,,semoga kalian menyukainya xD

Trims bgt buat yg udah review!

Narumi Key Katsushika : cinta dan obsesi memang sangat mirip...

localychrysant: muahahaha,,kutuk aja tuh Blaise,,gue aja yang nulis sebel bgt sama dia uugghh

heriyandi kurosaki: hahaha,,panas mendidihhh skarang!

paradisaea Rubra: hahahah,, sepertinya ga akan ada blaise-ced,,,cedric terlalu terobsesi sm harry

Mrs Kim siFujoshi: ga kok,,harry akan selalu memastikan mereka ga keabisan stok kondom,,hahahah,,

Aoi LawLight: kayaknya bukan cuma sirius yang memuja baby orion,,hihihii

BakaFujo: iya tuh si blaise kayak ga ada cowo lain aja yak

astia aoi: di chap ini pasti pengennya nyekik blaise deh,,hehehe

ChaaChulie247: ini adalah tahap awal dari rencana bususk blaise cedric... wah, coba difollow lagi,,hehe

YoungChanBiased: ini dia yang mereka rencanakan,,huhu

Shinji Tanaka: ga ada juga,,huhu,,yah komunikasi lewat PM ja kak,,hihihii,, noo,,blaise sm cedric kayaknya ga mungkin deh,,hihihii

Drrr: waduh,,mungkin ga akan sm angst,tapi sedikit drama biar seru,,hihihii

Kinana: wuah,,terimakasi uda baca walopun di sekolah,,hihihii

Griffo205: wah,,maaf ya klo yg ini emang konfliknya rebutan pacar orang,hahaha

Ayashaa: yup,,ini makin seru kah? Hihihii

Wahh,, ternyata banyak yang memikirkan masa depan balise yah,,terimakasih semua,, hehehe,, keep review yah,,biar updatenya makin semangat...yooosh! xD

Love you alllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllll : )xxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Vulnerable**

**Summary: **Draco selalu membenci Harry Potter. Entah apa yang orang lain lihat pada Potter. Dia bahkan tidak kaya, tidak bermain basket, tapi semua orang menyukainya. Potter ini, Potter itu! Tapi, dia tak menyadari, bahwa batas antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis... AU, highschool

**Disclaimer:** HP bukan punya sayaaaaaaaa,,tapi punya JK Rowling

Draco tak tahu bagaimana dia melewati hari Minggu. Dia ingat dia hanya di kamarnya, meringkuk di kasur _king size_-nya, dan menelepon dan meng-SMS Harry sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Dan Harry akhirnya membalas di hari Minggu malam:

_Aku tahu kau menyesal Draco. Hanya saja, tolong biarkan aku sendiri dulu- Harry._

Dan jawaban itu jelas bukan yang ingin Draco dengar. Draco ingin Harry berteriak, marah padanya secara langsung, agar Draco bisa menjelaskan bahwa semuanya hanya salah paham. Draco tak ingin Harry marah dalam diam, dan ini benar-benar menyiksanya.

Tapi dia tak bisa menyalahkan Harry, karena bagaimanapun juga, Harry-lah yang paling terluka di sini.

Draco berteriak frustrasi, marah pada kebodohannya. Dia bersumpah tak akan pernah mabuk lagi. Dia tak tahu apa yang menyerangnya.

Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Blaise adalah sahabatnya sejak bertahun lalu, dan Draco tak pernah punya perasaan lebih padanya, jelas. Jadi, kenapa dia harus mencium Blaise? Kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu? Draco biasanya bisa mengontrol mabuknya. Dia hanya minum beberapa kaleng! Harusnya dia tak semabuk itu sampai mencium sahabatnya sendiri, lupa bahwa pacarnya berada di bawah atap yang sama...

Harry...

Harry...

Harry...

Bagaimana kalau Harry sampai memutuskannya?

Draco buru-buru menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Harry _tak akan _ memutuskannya. Dia percaya mereka akan melewati ini. Bukankah setiap pasangan akan selalu bertengkar. Ini pertengkaran besar pertama mereka, wajar saja Draco berpikiran terlalu jauh. Tapi dia tahu, dan yakin, bahwa perasaan Harry padanya lebih dari itu, dan tak akan berkurang hanya karena Draco...

_Uggh._

Bahkan memikirkan bahwa dia telah mencium sahabatnya sendiri membuatnya mual. Dan Draco menolak memikirkan bahwa Blaise jelas tak menolaknya. Blaise tidak mabuk malam itu. Dia harusnya mendorong Draco atau menamparnya atau entah apa agar Draco tak menciumnya kan? Kenapa Blaise hanya diam dan malah membalas ciuman Draco? Menyemangatinya seperti itu?

Draco mengernyit. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

Kenapa semuanya harus berantakan seperti ini?

Maafkan aku Harry...

-DH-

Hari Senin itu, Theo menjemput Ron, yang memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau kau berpikir aku kan mau kau antar jemput kemanapun aku pergi seperti yang Draco lakukan pada Harry, kau salah besar," katanya di kursi sebelah Theo.

Theo menyalakan mobilnya, mengernyit. "Kenapa tidak?"

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Aku bukan Harry, Theo, aku tak suka kalau kau mengekangku, tak boleh kesini, tak boleh kesitu, dikawal sepanjang waktu..." Ron bergidik.

Theo cemberut. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa Ron tak mau mencontoh jejak Draco dan Harry. Mereka adalah pasangan paling manis sedunia, selalu bersama kemanapun. Jadi, apakah berlebihan kalau Theo ingin mencontoh mereka? Lagipula, Theo tak akan mengekang Ron, dia tak akan melarang Ron untuk pergi kemanapun, hanya saja dia ingin ikut bersamanya. Apakah itu aneh?

"Kupikir mereka sangat manis kok," katanya. "Bukankah wajar kalau kau selalu ingin bersama orang yang kau cintai?"

Ron tertawa. "Ah-hah, tapi Draco dan Harry sudah sampai ke tahap tak normal, Theo. Kau tahu apa yang mereka pertengkarkan Minggu lalu?" Theo menggeleng. "Draco ingin berhenti dari tim basket."

Theo mengerem mendadak, membuat mereka terpental ke depan, dan terselamatkan oleh sabuk pengaman mereka. Ron menggeram kaget, menatap Theo mencela, yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi horor.

"Apa?"

Ron mendesah, mengusap-usap dadanya untuk menenangkan diri, dan setelah degup jantungnya kembali normal, dia berkata, "Aku mendengar mereka bertengkar di loker. Draco ingin bolos latihan untuk menemani Harry belanja untuk Remus, tapi Harry bilang itu tak perlu, dia akan naik taksi saja dan melarang Draco bolos _lagi_. Kau tahu Draco sudah berulang kali bolos latihan kan? Pelatih sudah marah sekali padanya, dan hanya mempertahankannya karena dia, _well_, jago. Dan," Ron menghela napas, "Karena Harry bersikeras memintanya tetap latihan, Draco bilang dia akan keluar dari tim."

Theo menatapnya tak percaya. "Yang benar saja."

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Itu juga kata-kata Harry. Dia menceramahi Draco soal komitmen dan tak bisa seenaknya, bahwa dia juga harus memikirkan tim dan sekolah kita, bahwa dia kapten." Dia mengernyit. "Aku tak tahu apa yang Draco pikirkan. Tapi dia jelas tak peduli pada _apapun_ selain Harry. Kurasa dia mengurungkan niatnya hanya karena Harry sangat marah mendengarnya ingin berhenti basket."

"Tapi Draco memuja basket!" Theo masih tak percaya.

"Yeah, Draco memuja, terobsesi, dan fanatik pada Harry sekaligus. Basket mungkin prioritas keseribunya," Ron mengangkat bahu lagi. "Akhirnya Harry mengalah dan menontonnya main basket." Dia mendesah. "Aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau mereka sampai tak berakhir bersama. Kurasa Draco akan bunuh di..."

"Stop!" Theo menukas, mengernyit. "Draco tak akan melakukan _itu_ hanya karena cowok!"

Ron memilih tak menjawabnya, dan berkata, "Karena itulah aku tak mau kau seperti itu. Aku ingin hubungan yang sehat dan _normal _untuk anak seumur kita."

Theo hanya mendesah, memikirkan Draco dan Harry. Keluar dari tim basket itu benar-benar tak masuk akal. Dan dia tak tahu apa yang membuat Draco berpikiran seperti itu. Untung saja setidaknya Harry masih rasional. Draco terlalu menggantungkan dirinya pada Harry, dan itu jelas tak..._normal. _perlahan dia memarkir mobilnya di lapangan parkir sekolah, tapi tak langsung keluar mobil.

"Aku tak akan seperti itu," gumamnya. "Lagian, kita kan di satu tim yang sama..."

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku," kata Ron sabar. "Aku suka padamu..." wajahnya merona.

"Dan aku juga suka padamu," jawab Theo cepat, tersenyum sangat lebar dan puas.

"Yeah, okay," Ron berdeham, wajahnya makin merah. "Yang ingin aku katakan adalah, kita tak perlu menjadi se-manis atau se-fanatik Draco dan Harry untuk menikmati hubungan kita kan?"

Theo tertawa penuh sayang, mendekatkan wajahnya, dan perlahan mencium Ron. Otomatis Ron membalas ciuman itu. Theo melepas sabuk pengamannya, berpegangan pada kursi Ron dan merayap ke sana. Dia merasakan tangan Ron menyusup ke rambutnya, menariknya makin mendekat, dan Theo tak bisa lebih senang lagi menuruti hasrat Ron itu.

Ron menarik tuas kursinya agar lebih mundur, lalu menyusupkan tangan itu ke pinggang Theo, yang melenguh saat merasakan tangan Ron masuk ke sweater-nya, membuatnya bergidik penuh gairah karena sensasi dingin di kulitnya yang hangat.

Ciuman mereka makin panas saat Theo sudah mencapai kursi Ron, menumpu dirinya pada lututnya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada leher pacarnya itu, tak peduli pada betapa tak nyamannya posisi mereka.

"Ugh," erang Ron, saat Theo melepaskan dirinya untuk menarik napas, bibir cowok itu menuruni lehernya, terkekeh. Ron ikut tertawa, "O my god, god," lenguhnya, menelengkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk lebih memberikan ruang pada bibir Theo.

"Hmm-mm," gumam Theo, menempelkan tubuhnya lebih dekat karena dia selalu merasa kurang dan kurang setiap kali bersama Ron. Dia selalu ingin lebih dan lebih dekat. "_You smell nice_..." dan dia memberikan _love bite _yang membuat Ron melupakan segalanya...

-DH-

Theo berjalan riang ke kelas Biologi-nya, ciuman Ron selalu membuatnya merasa seperti baru meminum cairan keberuntungan, dia merasa harinya tak bisa lebih baik lagi.

"Draaay-cooww," serunya saat melihat sahabatnya itu sudah duduk di kursi mereka, dan senyumnya langsung menghilang saat melihat ekspresi Draco.

Draco duduk, matanya nyalang ke papan tulis. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Draco tampak...berantakan. Draco tak pernah berantakan seumur hidupnya. Dia sangat rapi dan _perfect _kalau menyangkut penampilan, dan saat ini jelas Draco tidak sedang berada di kondisi ter-tampan-nya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Theo, duduk di sebelahnya.

Draco tidak menjawab seketika. Dia menghela napas, mendongak menatap langit-langit, menunduk menatap jarinya, lalu mendesah. "Apakah kau sudah melihat Harry hari ini?" tanyanya pelan.

Theo mengernyit. "Belum. Ada apa dengan Harry?"

Draco menenggelamkan kepalanya di lengannya. "Aku hancur, Theo. Hancur."

Theo membelalak. "Kau... kalian tidak putus kan?" bisiknya ngeri, teringat kata-kata Ron soal bunuh diri. "Kau tak akan bunuh diri kan? Plis Draco, katakan padaku kau tak akan bunuh diri!"

Draco mengernyit menatapnya marah. "Aku-Tak-Akan-Pernah-Putus-Dengan-Harry!" tukasnya dingin. "Cam-kan itu."

Theo mengangguk, lega. "Okey," katanya hati-hati, karena sepertinya Draco siap menamparnya hanya karena sugesti itu."Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Draco menarik napas. "Di pesta itu," katanya perlahan.

"Pesta McLaggen?"

Draco mengangguk. "Aku mencium Blaise."

Theo merasakan matanya nyaris keluar saking syoknya. "Apa..."

Draco menatap langit-langit. "Kau tahu, aku mabuk, mencium Blaise, dan... Harry melihatnya..."

Theo tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia menatap Draco lama. Pikirannya mendadak ke Blaise. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Blaise saat ini...

"Bagaimana reaksi Blaise?" tanyanya serak.

Draco mendesah. "Entahlah. Aku bahkan tak bisa menatap matanya setelah itu. Dan aku terlalu memikirkan reaksi Harry," dia mengerang. "Kami tak berangkat bareng, Theo," gumamnya menyedihkan, menatap Theo dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ini pertama kalinya kami tidak berangkat bersama. Dia memintaku memberinya ruang, dan aku tak berani menjemputnya tadi pagi. Aku tak ingin dia makin marah padaku. Tapi aku sangat _sangat _merindukannya..."

Theo menggigit bibirnya. Dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun, karena ekspresi Draco benar-benar... benar-benar... _bukan Draco_. Jadi dia menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu, dan Draco meneggelamkan wajahnya ke lengannya lagi.

"Aku mengacaukan segalanya... segalanya..." gumamnya putus asa.

Theo meremas bahunya menenangkan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Draco, aku tahu. Harry tak mungkin memutuskanmu hanya karena kau membuat kesalahan karena mabuk. Dia terlalu mencintaimu," katanya pelan.

Draco hanya bisa mengangguk.

-DH-

Ron masuk ke kelas Aljabar dengan langkah ringan, sampai matanya menemukan Hermione, yang sedang duduk memeluk pundak Harry yang menunduk.

"Harry," Ron buru-buru duduk di sampingnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hermione mendesah, tapi Harry tak bereaksi. Ron menatap Hermione ngeri, tak biasanya Harry tidak ceria. Senyum Harry selalu dibutuhkan semua orang, dan Ron mengakui bahwa setiap kali tak bisa melihat senyum Harry, hatinya akan ikut sedih.

Karena Harry sepertinya tak punya niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ron, Hermione yang berkata, "Draco mencium Blaise di pesta McLaggen."

"APA?"

Ron melongo, sangat syok mendengarnya. Baru tadi dia dan Theo membahas soal Draco yang sangat mencintai Harry, dan sekarang Ron mendengar Draco mencium cowok lain? Pasti dia salah dengar!

Hermione mendesah, Harry sama sekali tak ergerak dari posisinya yang menunduk. "Draco sedang mabuk, Harry, dia tak sadar..."

Harry menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tahu Mione, tapi... tapi apakah kalian tahu kalau Blaise sudah lama menyukai Draco?" tanyanya lirih.

Sekali lagi Ron melongo, tapi Hermione mengangguk, dan Ron menatap mereka bergantian. Apakah cuma dia yang tak menyadari ini?"

"Aku... sering melihatnya menatap Draco," gumam Mione bersalah.

"Astaga, bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Ron tak percaya. "Jadi maksudmu, Blaise merayu Draco?"

"Aku tak tahu Ron," kata Harry pelan. "Aku percaya pada Draco, dan mungkin aku tak akan semarah ini kalau kau atau Theo yang dia cium. Tapi ini Blaise... Aku takut... takut suatu saat Draco akan menyadari bahwa Blaise lebih baik dariku... lebih tampan..."

"Harry," kata Ron, mencengkeram pipi Harry agar cowok itu menatapnya. "Draco mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu. Dia sangat memujamu, dan... dan kau jauh lebih cantik, lebih baik di banding Zabini. Kau luar biasa, Harry, percaya padaku?"

Harry tersenyum lemah. "Kau bilang begitu karena kau sahabatku..."

Ron menggeleng tegas. "Nah, aku selalu berpikir seperti itu. Aku bahkan pernah naksir kau saat Middle school," katanya.

Harry terkikik kecil. "Sungguh?"

Ron mengangguk serius. "Sungguh. Kau luar biasa, Harry, dan Draco tahu itu. Dia mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Bahkan dia sampai mau berhenti basket karena kamu kan?" katanya lagi

Harry mengangguk, mengernyit, tapi tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena saat itu Mrs McGonagall masuk untuk memulai kelas Aljabar mereka.

Ron menatap Harry cemas. Dia kenal Harry seperti dia mengenal telapak tangannya sendiri, dan dia tahu bahwa Harry sangat keras kepala, dan pasti sedang menyalahkan dirinya, menganggap dirinya tak menarik karena pacarnya sampai mau mencium orang lain...

Tapi Draco sedang mabuk, dan Harry tahu itu. Ron tak menyangka Harry akan melebih-lebihkan masalah ini sampai seperti ini.

Kenapa, Harry?

-DH-

Makan siang benar-benar neraka.

Theo melihat bahwa Harry siap memutilasi spageti di nampannya sampai KO. Draco sesekali meliriknya, ekspresinya bersalah dan takut. Dan Blaise sama sekali tak bersuara, bahkan Theo yang duduk di sampingnya sulit mendengar suara napasnya.

Ron mendesah, memakan apelnya sambil menatap Theo penuh arti, jelas sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Hermione juga sepertinya tahu, tapi Seamus dan Neville tampak bingung dengan suasana mencekam ini. Dan terlalu takut untuk bertanya, karena Harry, _well_, Harry tak pernah tak berwajah angelic. Dan wajahnya sekarang jelas jauh dari angelic.

Draco memainkan spageti-nya, dan biasanya Harry akan menyuruhnya menghabiskannya, tapi sekarang jelas bukan saatnya memikirkan kesehatan lambung Draco. Setelah sepuluh menit yang menyesakkan, Harry bangkit dengan nampannya, dan berjalan ke sampah, membuang seluruh isinya, lalu keluar dari kafetaria itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Mata Draco mengikutinya, ekspresinya seperti anjing yang baru ditendang majikannya.

Sungguh menyedihkan.

Lalu Blaise bangkit dan melakukan hal sama seperti Harry. Saat punggungnya sudah tak terlihat, Draco menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lengannya.

"_Shit!_"

"Kau perlu bicara soal ini dengannya, Draco," kata Hermione hati-hati.

"Aku ingiin," lenguhnya. "Tapi Harry...dia bilang dia butuh ruang..."

Hermione menggeleng. "Kau harus memaksanya, Draco, kalau tidak masalah ini akan makin panjang," katanya sabar.

Draco menatapnya nanar. "Kau pikir begitu?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku kenal Harry. Dia tak bisa marah lama, walaupun, yah, kurasa masalah ini agak berat... Blaise! Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Draco tampak sangat merana, sehingga Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak menceramahinya lebih jauh lagi.

Akhirnya Draco juga tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

-DH-

Draco menunggu Harry di depan loker pacarnya itu, memutuskan bahwa kalaupun dia tak bunuh diri, rasa kangennya pada Harry-lah yang akan membunuhnya. Jadi dia menguatkan diri, menyiapkan mentalnya, dan percaya pada ikatan-nya dengan pacarnya.

Draco melihat Harry berjalan ke arahnya, menunduk, dan setelah dekat dia baru mendongak dan agak kaget melihat Draco di sana. Harry mendesah, lalu melanjutkan berjalan. Saat dia sudah sampai di depan lokernya, Draco bisa mencium aroma khas Harry yang dia rindukan, aroma manis vanila dan segarnya hutan pinus. Butuh pengendalian diri yang luar biasa buat Draco untuk tidak memeluknya dan menciumnya sampai dia kehabisan napas.

"Hei," sapa Draco pelan.

Harry mengernyit, tidak menatap Draco, memasukkan beberapa buku dan mengeluarkan buku kimia dan matematika-nya. "Hei," balasnya datar.

"Harry," Draco memulai, nadanya memohon. "Kumohon, kau tahu aku sedang mabuk saat itu. aku tak akan melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar, Harry. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Hanya kau seorang, Harry... kumohon..." Suara Draco bergetar. Dia sangat merindukan Harry. Dia ingin memeluk Harry. Ingin merasakan Harry kembali.

Harry menoleh menatap Draco. "Aku tahu, hanya saja," Harry menunduk, menatap buku kimia di tangannya. "Aku tahu Blaise menyukaimu..."

Draco menelan ludah. "Harry, aku bersumpah... Aku sama sekali tak tahu perasaan Blaise..."

"Aku tahu itu, Draco," kata Harry lelah. "Dan aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku tahu itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Hanya saja," Dia menatap langit-langit, menahan air matanya, "Hanya saja, setiap kali aku melihatmu, atau Blaise, aku teringat pada... pada... _kejadian _itu." bahkan Harry tak bisa menyebut kata 'ciuman' itu.

Draco menggigit bibirnya. "Maafkan aku..."

Harry menunduk lagi. "Aku sudah tak marah padamu, Draco, tapi... aku butuh _space _ini..." gumamnya.

Draco mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tak mau seperti ini. Dia tak tahu kenapa Harry melakukan ini? Kenapa dia ingin Draco menghindarinya? Apakah ini cara Harry untuk memutuskannya? Apakah Harry sengaja memperpanjang masalah ini agar tak perlu bersama Draco lagi?

Apakah dia tak merindukan Draco?

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Harry?" bisiknya. "Apa kau tak kangen padaku?"

Harry menatap Draco, dan sekali lagi Draco terkesima dengan betapa hijaunya mata pacarnya itu. Harry begitu cantik, begitu memukau, begitu sempurna untuk hati Draco...

Dan Draco telah menyakitinya...

Draco mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Harry, matanya masih terpaku pada mata besar Harry. Harry mendesah, memiringkan kepalanya, menikmati sentuhan Draco.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Draco putus asa. "Kumohon...Aku akan melakukan apapun Harry, apapun..."

Perlahan, Harry mengangguk, dan Draco memeluknya erat.

Tapi, kalau Draco menyadari bahwa Harry tak membalas pelukannya, dia tak mengatakan apapun.

Dan Draco jelas tak melihat bahwa ada seseorang berdiri di balik tembok di belakang mereka, air mata mengalir di pipinya... Blaise Zabini menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai, memeluk lututnya, dan menangis tanpa suara.

-DH-

Cedric melihat semuanya.

Si bodoh Zabini itu bahkan tak bisa membuat Harry marah pada Malfoy lebih dari tiga hari! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Harusnya dia lebih merayu Malfoy, lebih mendekatkan dirinya dan memanasi Harry.

Tapi tidak. Zabini hanya diam, menatap Harry dan Malfoy dengan tatapan bersalah, tak melakukan apapun, membuat Cedric yakin bahwa perasaannya pada Malfoy sangat dangkal, tak sekuat rasa cintanya pada Harry...

Cedric tak tahu mengapa dia membuang waktu dengan Zabini. Harusnya dia memang melakukan ini sendiri. Untungnya dia sudah membuat rencana cadangan, rencana yang dia yakin tak akan gagal.

Dia melihat Malfoy menggandeng tangan Harry, membimbingnya ke mobil ferrari Malfoy. Dia bisa melihat Malfoy mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengecup kening Harry, yang terus menunduk, tak bereaksi dan tak mengatakan apapun. Dan Cedric tersenyum.

Cedric mengenal Harry. Dia tahu bahwa walaupun Harry percaya pada Malfoy, tapi pikirannya akan berandai-andai, berputar-putar. Jika. Jika. Jika. Jika Malfoy benar-benar melakukan itu jika dia tak mabuk.

Harry, dibalik apa yang dia tunjukan, adalah seseorang dengan insekuritas. Dia akan merasa tak aman, terus merasa tak aman, sampai dalam tahap menutup diri. Malfoy akan merasakan perubahan sikapnya perlahan, dan mereka akan terus bertengkar, lelah, dan berpisah.

Hm, mungkin rencananya tak seberantakan yang Cedric pikirkan.

Namun Cedric tak ingin mengambil risiko. Dia akan memulai bagiannya.

Dan dia akan mendapatkan Harry kembali.

Lalu dia tertawa terbahak.

_Rasakan kau, Malfoy_.

-DH-

Kelaaar chapter 10! Wow, super cepet yah updatenya,,hahaha,, mumpung mood, hajaar,,hehe,,nantikan chapter depan, dimana cedric benar-benar beraksi! Yuhuuuuu!

Oh iya, saya jadi pengen bikin polling, kira2 menurut kalian siapa pasangan yang paling oke? Apakah:

Blaise x Tony

Blaise x Lily

Balise x Neville

Blaise x Seamus

Blaise x Hermione

Tulis pilihan kalian di review yah,, siapa tahu bisa saya bikin pair nya,,hihihihi,,,

Makasi buat yang uda review!

Mrs Kim siFujoshi hahaha,,amin,,semoga aja bneran ga kayak sinetron

heriyandi kurosaki iya tuh,,mabuknya parah sih,,huhu

Narumi Key Katsushika hmm,penyiksaan buat draco yg lebih lanjut di chap depan,,khkhkhkh

AnnisaLongbottom semoga konflik ini makin mantabh hehe

localychrysant muahahahaha,,pengen menjarain mereka yak?

HaikuReSanovA hahaha,,maap ya klo terlalu klasik

Griffo205 gaa,,harry ga akan hamil kok,,hehe

Isnaeni love sungmin

paradisaea Rubra iya yaa,,rasanya kangen bgt sama adegan manis drary hihihi

ChaaChulie247 emang parah bgt si blaise nyari2 kesempatan..

Ayashaa hahaha,,ada petirnya segala,,,

Augesteca lebih tepatnya, apa yang akan cedric lakukan,,hihihihi

Nabila Ariasha uwaa,,kamu uda bikin akun?

YoungChanBiased iya si draco ga sadar diri

Makasi semua yang udah support!

Loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu aaaaaaaalllllllll

: ) x


	11. Chapter 11

**Vulnerable 11**

-DH-

Harry tak tahu apa yang membuatnya bersikap brengsek.

Ini sudah dua minggu sejak peristiwa yang tak ingin Harry ingat itu terjadi, dan dia tak ingin memperpanjang urusan ini.

Hanya saja dia tak bisa.

Harry belum bisa mencium Draco dengan benar. Dia belum bisa menutup matanya menikmati ciuman Draco. Dia masih akan berjengit setiap kali Draco melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuhnya. Dia masih akan hanya tersenyum tak enak dan menjawab pendek jika Draco mengajaknya bicara. Dia masih tak membalas tautan jari-jari Draco ketika mereka bergandengan tangan.

Harry merasa dirinya adalah pacar paling berngsek sedunia.

Dia tahu ini bukan salah Draco. Bahkan dia sudah memaafkan Draco, sudah ingin memulai lembaran baru, hanya saja... hanya saja tubuhnya menolak. Tubuhnya tak ingin berada di dekat Draco.

Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, Draco tahu. Dia tahu bahwa Harry tak bisa bersikap sama seperti sebelum ciuman dengan Blaise itu terjadi, tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun. dia tak menyalahkan Harry. Dia tak mengkronfontasi Harry. Dia hanya diam, dan menarik dirinya perlahan setiap kali Harry terhentak jika dia mendekat. Harry bisa melihat Draco terluka karena sikapnya, dan dia ingin menangis tiap kali melihat Draco menunduk, menggigit bibirnya, menarik diri...

Tak ada candaan lagi di mobil tiap kali Draco mengantar jemput Harry.

Tak ada lagi ciuman-ciuman kecil di antara kelas.

Tak ada lagi...

Harry menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tadi saat Draco mengantarnya pulang, pacarnya itu tak menciumnya, bahkan tak menatapnya sama sekali. Hanya mengucapkan tidur nyenyak, selesai. Harry keluar dari mobilnya, dan Draco langsung memutar balik dan melaju pergi, tanpa kata apapun lagi.

Dan Harry mendadak ketakutan.

Apakah ini akhir dari hubungannya dengan Draco?

Hubungan yang begitu manis, begitu membuatnya bahagia.

Dia teringat saat-saat mereka bersama.

Suatu hari Draco membuka iPad-nya, dan menunjukkan bangunan besar di kota yang tak pernah Harry liat.

"Dimana itu, 'Co?" tanya Harry penasaran, mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Draco di sofa ruang tamu Harry.

"Connecticut," kata Draco riang. "Aprtemen di sana."

Mata Harry membesar. "Oh?"

Draco nyengir padanya. "Kau tak membayangkan aku akan tinggal di asrama kan? No-no, apartemen ini oke."

Harry mengangguk kecil, mendadak sedih. "Oke," katanya pelan. "Kau akan sering berkunjung ke asramaku kan?" tanyanya kemudian, menatap Draco penuh harap.

Draco mengernyit. "Berkunjung? Harry, tapi kau akan tinggal bersamaku di apartemen ini!"

Harry melongo menatap pacarnya itu. "Ap...tapi... Draco, itu langkah yang besar, tinggal bersama..." gagapnya.

Draco mengernyit, menatap Harry tajam. "Kau tak mau tinggal bersamaku." Itu bukan pertanyaan.

Harry melongo. "Oh, bukan itu maksudku, 'Co, hanya saja... apa kau yakin? Kau yakin tak akan bosan, atau..."

Dan Draco mencium Harry kuat-kuat, mesra, lama, membuat semua keraguan Harry hilang. Saat Draco melepaskannya, Harry sudah lupa apa yang tadi mereka bicarakan, tapi Draco nyengir kecil dan berkata, "Hm, kau hanya perlu membuatku terus terhibur kan?"

Harry tertawa, dan menggebuk bahunya manja.

Harry menutup matanya membayangkan kejadian itu. astaga, apakah itu baru sebulan yang lalu? Baru sebulan yang lalu mereka membicarakan soal apartemen bersama, dan sekarang Harry sudah mengacaukannya...

Harry merasakan matanya berair _lagi_. Akhir-akhir ini jelas dia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk menangis daripada tidak.

Harry mendesah, dan membayangkan peristiwa lain, ketika Draco datang ke rumahnya hari Minggu pagi. Dia menghampiri Lily.

"Hai, Lils," sapa Draco, mengecup pipi Lily. "Sudah siap?"

Lily mengernyit menatapnya. "Siap?"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tanggal 5, belanja bulanan?"

Dan Harry tertawa melihat wajah ibunya yang cengo, jelas sangat lupa bahwa ini adalah hari belanja bulanan. Bagaimana Draco bisa ingat, Harry tak pernah tahu.

Mungkin karena Draco menganggap keluarga Harry penting.

Dan Harry merasa hatinya hangat memikirkan itu. dia memeluk pinggang Draco dan mengecup pipinya sayang.

Sayang.

Harry kembali menangis. Dia mengeluarkan isakan yang menyakitkan paru-parunya.

Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

Apa yang dia lakukan pada Draco?

Kenapa dia begitu tega pada Draco? Menghukum Draco seperti ini, padahal dia tahu bahwa Draco sangat mencintainya, sangat peduli padanya...

Harry menangis, menangis, menangis...

Draco, Draco, Draco...

Dia rindu Draco.

Dia ingin bertemu Draco.

Dia ingin memeluk Draco, menciumnya, meminta maaf...

Dia ingin menghapus semua luka di mata Draco.

Luka yang selalu timbul setiap kali Harry tak membalas ciumannya. Dan Draco terus dan terus terluka, karena dia terus berusaha mencium Harry, terus berharap Harry akan membalasnya...

Dan hari ini Draco tak menciumnya.

Dan Harry tak menyalahkannya. Draco pasti marah. Mungkin Draco tak menginginkannya lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, Harry brengsek. Dia tahu dirinya brengsek. Draco berhak mendapat yang lebih baik dari dirinya.

Tapi Harry merindukan Draco.

Dan dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, melirik jam, sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi masih ada bis ke rumah Draco jam setengah 1. Harry memutuskan. Dia harus bertemu Draco. Dia harus bertemu Draco sekarang. Meminta maaf...

Sekarang.

Harry keluar kamarnya, menulis pesan singkat untuk ibunya, dan menguatkan dirinya.

Draco adalah cowok paling spesial dalam hidup Harry, dan Harry tak akan melepaskannya.

-DH-

Draco mendeesah. Dia melempar kunci mobilnya ke sofa, dan menjatuhkn diri ke kasurnya, lelah mental.

Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Satu yang dia tahu, hubungannya dengan Harry sedang di ambang kehancuran.

Dia merasakan tubuhnya gemetar memikirkan itu. dia hanya tak bisa membayangkan dirinya tanpa Harry. Walaupun dia baru mengenal Harry beberapa bulan, tapi Harry adalah alasannya tetap hidup. Harry adalah alasannya untuk bangun pagi. Harry adalah orang pertama yang dia pikirkan ketika membuka mata, dan orang terakhir yang meninggalkan otaknya ketika dia akan tidur. Harry adalah senyumnya, tawanya, seluruh hidupnya. Draco sudah menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada Harry.

Dan Harry akan meninggalkannya.

Dia tahu itu. Harry adalah manusia spesial. Dia cantik, cerdas, menyenangkan, baik, perhatian, dan Draco hanya anak bermasalah yang tak mengenal cinta sebelum bertemu dengannya. Draco tahu dirinya tak layak bersanding dengan Harry, tahu bahwa masih banyak orang di luar sana yang menginginkan Harry, yang akan memperlakukan Harry lebih baik dibanding Draco memperlakukannya. Yang akan menjaga Harry lebih baik. Yang tak akan pernah menyakiti hati Harry.

Draco tahu itu.

Tapi dia adalah manusia egois. Dan dia mencintai Harry.

Dia mencintai Harry, dan dia tahu bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa mencintai Harry lebih besar dibanding rasa cintanya.

Draco membalik tubuhnya, berhadapan dengan fotonya dan Harry. Draco tersenyum melihatnya. Itu adalah foto yang diambil ketika ulangtahun Draco tiga minggu lalu. Harry membuatkannya kue dengan wajah Draco di sana. Harry begitu manis, tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipinya. Draco memeluk pinggangnya, tampak sangat sangat bahagia, sampai Draco tak tahan lagi. Dia merasakan air matanya mengalir, tanpa suara, tanganya terjulur, menyentuh wajah Harry di foto itu...

Dia sangat mencintai Harry.

Astaga, dia mencintai Harry.

Dia mencintai Harry.

Cinta...

Cinta...

-DH-

Harry merasakan angin malam menampar-nampar pipinya. Di duduk di bangku halte, jam masih menunjukkanpukul 12 malam, dan Harry harus menunggu setengah jam lagi sampai bis datang. Dia menggososk-gosokkan tangannya, mencari kehangatan. Ugh, Draco pasti akan mengomel karena dia keluar di jam segini.

Pikiran itu membuatnya tersenyum.

Dia akan memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Dia akan mencium Draco tanpa henti. Dia akan memeluk Draco kuat-kuat, tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja kali ini. Dia akan memarahi Draco karena tak menghabiskan makan siangnya tadi siang. Dan mereka akan membuat cinta lagi dan lagi, beronde ronde sampai dirinya tak bisa berjalan lagi...

Draco akan memaafkan karena Harry tidak menjadi pacar yang baik selama dua minggu ini.

Mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Harry tahu bahwa apapun yang terjadi, dia dan Draco tak akan putus begitu saja.

Karena Harry mencintai Draco, sebesar rasa cinta Draco pada Harry.

Harry mendesah, tersenyum, dan baru akan memikirkan apa lagi yang akan dirinya dan Draco lakukan saat mendengar suara memanggilnya.

"Harry?"

Harry menoleh, dan matanya membelalak kaget melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Mantan pacarnya yang dia pikir tak akan pernah dia lihat lagi.

Cedric Diggory.

-DH-

Muahahahahaha! Harusnya chapter ini ga berhenti disinii,,tapi sekali-kali pengen kayak sinetron, berhenti pas yang ngegantung-ngegantungnya,,,hihihihi,,,maafkan aku reader! Tapi chapter selanjutnya akan langsung aku bikin dan segera di post, karena chap ini emang parah pendeknya,,hehehehe...

Makasiii buat yang sudah review!

AnnisaLongbottom : sip

Neterya imel: makasi sarannya

ChaaChulie247: chap yang ini bikin aku sedih,,huhu

Nabila Ariasha: okeh!

localychrysant: di chap depan cedric akan lebih licik lagi,,klimaks kelicikan, muwehehehehe

Mrs Kim siFujoshi: buaahahahaha,, gue uda ilfil dlu ama cedric nih (gw yg nulis gw juga yang ilfil yak,,huhu)

Icha: chap depan ced makin bejat loh,,hehe

ayashaa: congraaaats yg punya akun,,hehehehe,,

heriyandi kurosaki: hahahaha,,jdi blaise cedric apa blaise tony nih xD

YoungChanBiased: chap depan ced lebi ngeri lagiii

Isnaeni love sungmin: belum dong,,dendam cedric akan terus dan teruus..*mistik auraa

hatakehanahungry: hihihii, makasi qaqaaa,, emang draco ga berdaya bgt kalo ga sama Harry huhu

ekasudaryadi: siip

Blue: hihihi,,makasii qaqaa,, oke oke sip

Makasi semuaaa,, keep reviewww yah,,biar makins emangat updatenya,,makin banya review, makin cepet,,hihihii

Loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllll : )xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Vulnerable 12**

Lily Potter membuka pintu rumahnya dan memutuskan untuk membuat teh dulu sebelum tidur. Dulu suaminya, James, sebelum meninggal, selalu menggodanya soal ini, tak bisa tidur tanpa minum teh. Lily tersenyum, kenangan akan James selalu membuatnya hangat. Dan sedih.

Dia mendesah, memijat belakang lehernya lelah. Saat masuk dapur, dia melihat notes dari Harry, yang mengatakan dia sedang di rumah Draco. Lily menghela napas lega, tersenyum. Nampaknya anaknya sudah baikan dnegan Draco. Sudah 2 minggu dia tak melihat Draco, dan Lily merindukan keberadaan konstan pacar anaknya itu. draco membuat rumah mereka makin ramai, dan membuat Harry bahagia.

Lily membuka kulkas, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan memakan kue manis atau tidak, dan memutuskan bahwa satu potong tak akan mengganggu diet-nya.

Dia mengernyit saat tidak melihat satu potongpun kue, dan mendesah. Harry jelas lupa membawakan pesanannya. Pikiran tentang Draco memang membuat pikiran yang lain tertendang dari otak anaknya. Lily menggeleng-geleng, setengah berharap Draco dan Harry tidak menjalani hubungan seserius ini. Mereka masih remaja, dan Lily menganggap ini tak sehat. Tapi selama mereka berdua bahagia, Lily jelas tak akan bermimpi untuk menginterupsi.

Setelah menghabiskan tehnya, Lily beranjak ke kamarnya, dan tidur.

Besoknya, dia terbangun karena ketukan di pintu. Dia melirik jam, masih delapan pagi. Dia mendesah, siapa yang membangunkannya di jam segini?

Dia menggeret kakinya ke pintunya, dan kaget saat melihat Draco.

"Hai, Sayang," sapa Lily, saat Draco menatapnya kosong. Tatapan yang sudah hampir dua minggu ini menghantui mata abu-abunya yang indah. Lily mengernyit, bukankah harusnya dia dan Harry sudah baikan semalam? "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Draco? Apa Harry kelupaan membawa buku sekolahnya?"

Hening lama, seolah Draco sedang mencerna kata-kata Lily. Dan dia mendongak, menatap Lily bingung. "Hah? Apa maksudmu, Lily?"

Lily mengangkat bahu. "Bukankah Harry menginap di rumahmu semalam?"

Draco mengerjap. "Apa?"

Lily mengernyit, perutnya mulas. Kenapa Draco bersikap seolah dia tak tahu bahwa Harry menginap di rumahnya semalam? "Harry menulis padaku, mengatakan dia menginap di rumahmu semalam..."

Draco pucat, dan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya lirih, "Tidak Lily, Harry tidak ke rumahku semalam, aku datang ke sini untuk menjemputnya..."

Mendadak Lily merasa mual.

Astaga...

Astaga...

Astaga...

Harry... bayi-nya, Harry...

Kemana anaknya pergi?

-DH-

Remus terbangun karena suara-suara di dapur. Dia tersenyum, tahu bahwa Sirius sedang memulai rutinitasnya. Dia melirik perutnya, yang sudah sangat besar. Dia hanya perlu menunggu beberapa minggu lagi sampai Orion-nya lahir. Hm, dan mungkin dia akan mempertimbangkan ajakan Sirius untuk menikah? Remus merasakan wajahnya memerah, membayangkan bahwa mereka akan menjadi resmi beberapa bulan lagi.

Sirius masuk membawa susu hamil untuknya. Dia nyengir saat melihat Remus sudah bangun. Dia mengecup pipi Remus, dan menyerahkan susu itu. Remus cemberut, tak pernah menjadi penggemar berat susu, apalagi susu hamil yang aneh sekali rasanya. Tapi demi Orion, dia akan melakukan apapun. Jadi, dia meneguk seluruh isi gelasnya dalam 10 detik. Sirius tertawa melihat ekspresinya.

"Tenang Rem, tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, dan kau bebas dari siksaan susu hamil," kata Sirius riang, mengecup dahi Remus sayang. Dia sudah menggunakan jas dan nampak siap untuk berangkat kerja. Remus bangkit perlahan, ingin mengantarkan Sirius ke pintu depan, seperti yang setiap hari dia lakukan.

Sirius dan Remus menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan. Sirius menunduk untuk mencium perut Remus. "Oke, Orion, Daddy berangkat dulu, ya," katanya riang, dan wajahnya menjadi makin berseri saat merasakan tendangan Orion, seolah membalas sapaan ayahnya. "Jaga Mummy, oke?"

Remus memutar bola matanya. Mummy? Yang benar saja!

Dan saat Remus mau mengomel, telepon berbunyi. Sirius mengernyit saat Remus beranjak ingin mengangkatnya. "Au, au, jangan berlari, Rem, biar aku yang angkat," katanya, lalu berlari gesit mengangkat telepon. Remus mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di belakang konter toko kue. Hari-hari ini kakinya rasanya terlalu lemah untuk membawa beban seberat Orion, dan dia selalu cepat lelah.

Saat sudah nyaman di kursinya, dia menatap Sirius lagi, dan merasa agak panik saat melihat wajah pucat Sirius.

"Tidak, dia tidak di sini. Kau mengantarnya semalam... oke... tenang, Draco... kau sudah cek rumah Ron? Oke... oke.. tenang, aku akan langsung menghubungi kantor..." dan dia menutup telepon. Remus mengernyit.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Sirius menggigit bibir, tapi menolak menatap Remus. Dan Remus sekarang benar-benar panik.

"Sirius, katakan padaku, ada apa?" kata Remus mendesak.

Sirius menatap Remus, ekspresinya kosong. "Rem, aku mau kau tenang oke? Jangan panik, ingat Orion... anak kita akan terpengaruh..."

"Katakan, Sirius!"

Sirius menarik napas panjang, dia duduk lemas, dan berkata, "Harry hilang, Remus."

Remus membelalak, dan tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi...

-DH-

Sepuluh jam yang lalu

Harry mengernyit. Apa yang Cedric lakukan di jam seperti ini. Dan bukankah harusnya dia sedang berada di Connecticut dan kuliah? Jelas ini belum musim panas, dan ini adalah hari kerja. Tak seharusnya Cedric di sini.

"Cedric?" Harry menyapa tak yakin.

"Harry," desah Cedric, tersenyum. Dia menatap Harry dengan tatapan yang tak dapat Harry deskripsikan. Dia menatap Harry dari atas ke bawah, lalu berhenti di wajah Harry, menatap mata Harry lama.

Cedric terus tersenyum, dan Harry makin bingung.

"Cedric? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau belum libur kan?"

Cedric terkekeh, dia duduk di bangku, di samping Harry. "Tentu saja belum Harry. Tapi yang lebih penting, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Harry merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia selalu seperti ini. Cowok lain selain Draco selalu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, tak aman. Dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya dia hidup tanpa Draco sebelum ini. Bagaimana caranya dia berhubungan dengan pria lain dalam ketidaknyamanan ini?

Dia tak suka dekat dengan cowok selain Draco, itu pasti.

Harry mendesah, menunduk, menatap jarinya. "Aku ada urusan," katanya pendek.

Cedric mengangkat sebelah alis. "Urusan? Semalam ini?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, tak ingin membicarakan masalahnya dengan orang lain. "Yup."

Cedric menatap Harry lekat. "Kau akan ke rumah Malfoy?" katanya dingin.

Harry mengernyit, mendongak untuk menatap matannya itu. "Kenapa memangnya kalau aku ingin ke rumah Draco? Dia pacarku, aku bisa ke rumahnya kapanpun," katanya membela diri.

Harry bisa melihat mata Cedric berkilat aneh. Dan Harry tak menyukai kilat itu.

Mendadak Harry merasa takut. Dia ingin bertemu Draco. Sekarang. Sekarang.

"Oh, aku tak akan seyakin itu kalau jadi kau, Harry," kata Cedric akhirnya, lambat-lambat. "Kau jelas tak berpikir setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya Draco masih mau tetap berpacaran dneganmu kan?"

Harry mengernyit, mendadak seluruh sikap brengseknya pada Draco melintas di otaknya, dan dia menggeram. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang aku dan Draco?! Kami akan baik-baik saja dan aku tahu itu!"bentaknya, berdiri siap pergi meninggalkan Cedric. Dia akan naik taksi saja, walaupun dia tak membawa uang sebanyak itu, tapi dia tak ingin duduk dengan Cedric lebih lama lagi...

Dan dia ingin segera bertemu Draco.

Sekarang.

Sekarang.

Sekarang.

Tapi Cedric menarik tangannya, Harry berusaha mengehntakkan tangan itu, namun jelas Cedric lebih kuat darinya.

"Lepaskan aku, Cedric!" bentaknya, kini benar-benar ketakutan.

Cedric mendengus. "Kau bodoh, Harry, sungguh bodoh. Apa yang kau lihat dari Malfoy? Dia hanya anak manja brengsek..."

Harry menggeram. Apa-apaan Cedric! Berani-beraninya dia menjelekkan Draco. "Lepaskan aku, Cedric! Kau tak berhak bicara seperti itu tentang Draco!"

Harry sempat melihat tatapan penuh benci Cedric.

Dan kilat aneh itu.

lalu Harry tak ingat apa-apa lagi...

-DH-

Ini diaaaaaa part 2 nyaaa,,hehehe,, pendek sih,, soalnya emang harusnya jadi 1 sama chap 11 hehehe,, makasiii bangeet yang uda review yah, semoga kalian ga kecewa sama chap ini...

shizu indah: sip, ini p 2

ChaaChulie247: hihihii,, sekarang pada tau kan apa rencana cedric? Hehe

Mrs Kim siFujoshi: muahahahaha,,maap yah kalo kayak sinetron,, setelah ini akan ada beberapa kejutan lagi yang sudah saya siapkan,,xD

Nabilla Ariasha: yaah,,gagal ga ya? Ayo tetap bacaa,,hehehe

astia aoi: belum tau apa yang akan cedric lakukan kan? Pasti entar makin benci lagii,,hehehe

ayashaa setelah ini kan lebih parah konfliknya loh,,hehehe

nagisa: uwaaa,,makasii pujiannya,,hehehe,, selamat datang di dunia vulbnerable,,semoga chap2 selanjutnya bikin kamu makin suka yaah,,hihihii

CCloveRuki: duuh,,maaf ya,,yang ini malah lebih pendek lagi,,huhu

Aoi LawLight: hahahaha,,iyaa nih,, emang kasian bngt mereka,,aku aja gemes bgt nuliasnya,,huhu,, iyaa abisannya blaise kan kulitnya gelap eksotik gitu, jadi aku selalu menganggap dia cantk,,hehehe,, yup, emang aku juga bayangin Theo yang lebih cewek dibanding Ron yang machooooo,,hehehehe,, aihh,,ceritanya ini kan nama pena jadi fb nya ga bisa aku kasihh,,hihihihii xD ntar jadi garahasia lagi deh hhehe

sherry dark jewel: muahahahaha,,kalo cedric dibunuh siapa yang jadi antagonisnya neh? hehehehe

hatakehanahungry: hahahahaha,,,emaaanggg,, diggory disini brengseknya keterlaluaaaann,, keep reading, dan lo bakal liat bahwa kejahatannya bukan sekedar penculikan iniii,,huhuuu

Himawari No Yuuki: terimakasiiih,,yah review dong,,kan kalo di review jadi makin semangat update nya,,hehehe,, makasi ya udah terus baca karya aku,, aku juga suka AU yang high school,,hehe,,jangan lupa baca cerita aku yang lainnya yakk,,hehehe *promosi :p

damien s malfoy: muahahahaha,,makasiii qaqaaa,,gilak, senangnya kamu setengah harian baca cerita akuuuh xD. Aku jga suka bangeet 1D, favorit kamu taken yak? Kalo aku sebenernya lebih suka over again,, mantabh bgt dah tuh lagu! Hehee,,

Uzumaki Naa-chan: hashaa,,yg ini ngegantung juga :p

Guest: sip

Blue: hahaha,,makasi qaqa,,baca fic aku yg lain ada yg sedih juga loh xD

Akane Fukuyama: hahahaha,, iya,,semangat baca fic ini sekaligus! Keep review yah

AnnisaLongbottom: hahaha,,masih ngegantung yak :p

Uchiwani: sekarang kamu tau apa yang ced lakukan hehehehe :p iyaa, salam kenal

devilojoshi: biare ga penasaran, review biar aku semangat bikin next chap,,hihihihii

kuroko: sip

Wallflower Mafoy: muahahahaha,,buset ketinggalan banyak bgt,,heheh,, semangat bacanyaa xD

Makasi semuanya,, loveeeeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuuu aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllll : )x  
)


	13. Chapter 13

_**PERMINTAAN MAAF**_

Semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Maaf kalau endingnya seperti ini.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan kalian.

Terimakasih karena selama ini masih setia bersama madame bella lupin, cewek biasa yang mencari kesibukan dengan menulis. Walaupun hanya sebentar aku di dunia maya ini, tapi aku snagat menikmatinya. Maafin cewek betawi ini jika membuat kalian penasaran terhadap kisah2 yang udah dibuat menggantung. Tapi mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir aku membuka fanfiction. Dan menulis di sini.

Terimakasih semuanya, review dan fav kalian sangat berarti untuk aku.

Salam hangat,

Madame Bella Lupin


End file.
